Amor Inimigo
by Rapha-chan
Summary: Duas irmas, dois irmaos, ambos nao se aturam... Mas sera que o que sentem um pelo outro é mesmo odio? Com um segredo eles se separam, mas logo elas voltam. O que sera que vai acontecer? SxR IxK MxS
1. Chapter 1

_Oie, bom aqui vai mais uma fic, fiquei ansiosa para postar então não quis esperar. Espero que gostem!_

**Capitulo 1**

-VOCÊ É O MAIOR E MAIS TEIMOSO IDIOTA DO MUNDO!!- Gritava Kagome para Inuyasha.

-OLHA QUEM FALA, A MAIOR FEIOSA DO MUNDO.- Respondeu Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha não a chame de feiosa...- Falou Sesshoumaru ao lado do meio irmão.

-Obrigada Sesshoumaru.- Falou Kagome.

-... a chame de bruxa, meu caro Inuyasha.

-ORA SEU... QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA CHAMAR MINHA MANA DE BRUXA SEU GRANDE ICEBERG!.- Falou Rin que estava do lado de Kagome, sua irmã.

-Pensou e disse maninha!-Falou Kagome para sua irmã, mostrando um ok.

-FICA QUIETA SUA PIRRALHA BAIXINHA!- Falou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru tinham 10 anos e estavam na 4ª série, eram os irmãos Taisho, os irmãos mais ricos da escola.

Kagome e Rin tinham 9 anos e estavam na 4ª série, eram as irmãs Higurashi e sua renda financeira não era das melhores.

Os quatro viviam brigando e assim eram como o quarteto briguentos. E ainda para assistir de camarote, Sango que era prima das irmãs Higurashi e Mirok que era primo dos irmãos Taisho, eles eram amigos, porem tinham horas que Mirok ficava com suas pervertisses. A briga do Quarteto começou por uma coisinha simples e se transformou em uma guerra, eles mal se olhavam e já brigavam. Está briga durou 1 ano, pois as Higurashi saíram da escola e de cidade pois escondiam um grande segredo que acabaram de descobrir....

---------6 anos depois...------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR PARA AQUELA ESCOLA!- Gritou as meninas.

-Bom, seus pais que escolheram não me culpem.

-MAS A GENTE VAI TER QUE VER AQUELES INSUPORTAVEIS DE NOVO!- Gritou Kagome indignada.

-É eu concordo com a Kah-chan, não vamos agüentar aqueles dois.- Falou Rin andando de uma lado apara o outro dentro do quarto de Sango. Sim elas estavam na casa de Sango e em seu quarto, elas haviam voltado para a cidade e agora moravam na casa dela, pois seus pais as transferiram para a mesma escola que a Sango, porque pensavam que lá elas teriam um melhor ensino e tentariam que conseguir ganhar a bolsa de estudo para a faculdade e para ganhar ela teriam que ficar lá pelo menos por dois anos. Então é assim que elas foram para novamente ali.

-Mas olha, eles podem ter se esquecido dessa boba gera toda de implicarem com vocês. Não acham?- Perguntou Sango.

-NÃO!- Gritaram as duas.

-Se nós não esquecemos, por que eles esqueceriam??- Perguntou Kagome.

-A sei lá, será porque eles nunca mais tocaram nesse assunto lá na escola. Eles ficaram desconsolados, coitados. Falavam por toda a parte que não teriam ninguém para implicarem, brigarem, ninguém para eles 'aquecerem' a voz...-Falou Sango fazendo cena.

-Coitados deles Sango! Ficaram tão desconsolados! Tadinhos!- Falou Rin irônica.

-Bom deixa eu te contar como é lá na escola agora, as novidades.-Começou Sango.- Bom, Mirok é o mais pervertido da escola como sempre foi, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru são os mais populares da escola, pois as meninas caem aos pés deles...

-Era só o que nos faltava- Falaram Rin e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

-Deixa eu continuar... Bom Sesshoumaru como sempre continua um Iceberg, enquanto seu irmão continua um esquentadinho, mas eles sempre estão um do lado do outro, mesmo com brigas e outras coisas. O fan club que tinha de vocês como o Quarteto Briguento ainda existe, porque todo mundo ainda acreditavam que vocês ainda voltariam lá para escola. Kouga que entrou na 6ª também é um garoto super gatinho, é o segundo mais popular da escola e fica de rixa com Inuyasha, Ayame é uma aluna que é Apaixonadíssima por ele, eu e ela somos muito chegadas e sempre falamos sobre isso. Bom acho que é só.

-hummmm..... Acho que vamos da uma geral nessa escola esse ano!- Falou Kagome malaciosamente.

-Kagome... as vezes você me da muito medo.- Falou Sango se escondendo atrás de Rin.

-É eu concordo com a mana, vamos dar uma geral nessa escolinha de meia tigela!!-Falou Rin confiante.

Todas foram dormir, pois no dia seguinte teriam aula cedo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

As meninas estavam se arrumando para irem à escola, provavelmente seria um dia agitado. Desceram para tomar café da manha.

-Bom dia meninas. -Falou Sara, mãe de Sango.

-Bom dia tia. - Falaram Rin e Kagome.

-Bom dia mãe. - Falou Sango.

As meninas se sentam e comem, quando terminam agradece Sara e vão para a escola .Ao chegarem viram um tumulto de meninas em um só lugar, Kagome e Rin estranharam, mas Sango não.

-O que esta acontecendo Sango?- Perguntou Rin.

-É melhor você não irem ver e nem saber. - Falou ela despreocupada.

-Por que?

Nessa hora sai do tumulto dois meninos conhecidos e desagradáveis no caso das meninas.

-Tinha que ser ¬¬. – Fala Kagome com desdém.

Os meninos eram seguidos pelas meninas e pareciam felizes. Eles se encontram com um menino com um rabo de cavalo baixo e eles falam alguma coisa, até que este menino vira a cabeça e olha para Sango, ele da um sorriso e vai em direção a esta e os outros dois fica com as meninas.

-Minha Sangozinha...- Falou o menino indo abraçar a garota e pegando em lugares impróprios.

TAP.

-Toma jeito Mirok.- Falou Sango com raiva.,

Kagome e Rin ficaram com os olhos arregalados.

-Você continua o mesmo Mirok.- Falou Rin.

-Eu te conheço?- Perguntou Mirok confuso.

-Sim. Há muito tempo, um tempo muito ruim.- Falou Kagome olhando para os outros dois quando falou a palavra ruim.

-Não estou lembrado de vocês.- Falou ainda sem entender.

Ele ficou olhando... Observando... Até que a ficha cai e...

-N-não m-me diga... Sango elas não são as... Higurashi?-Falou Mirok abrindo um sorriso.

-Sim Mirok.- Falou Kagome.

-Que bom!-Falou Mirok todo feliz.

-Não Mirok, não é bom, tivemos que vir pra cá praticamente a força pelos nossos pais e ter que rever aqueles dois. –Falou Rin desanimada mostrando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, com um monte de meninas.

-Ah, eles já devem ter esquecido...- Falou Mirok.

-...- As meninas dão um suspiro.

-Olá pessoal- Falou Inuyasha indo em direção a eles.

-Oi meninos. –Falou Sango com uma gota na cabeça quando olhou para as amigas virando a cara.

-Oi Sango.- Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Quem são essas?- Perguntou Inuyasha mostrando as meninas.

Sango fica quieta com medo de dar a resposta.

-A vocês não sabem? São as...-Ia falando Mirok que é interronpido por Kagome.

-Ai que ingratidão de vocês, nem lembram da gente, que memória... Mas quer saber, é bom assim mesmo, é ruim lembrar de vocês dois.

-VOCÊ ESTA NOS CHAMANDO DE BURROS?- Gritou Inuyasha.

-Sim, porque é a pura verdade.

Inuyasha fica vermelho de raiva.

-Bom como eu ia dizendo, elas são...

-CALA A BOCA MIROK!- Gritou Rin irritada com Mirok que ficou com medo- deixa que eles descobrem, mas acho difícil, do jeito que são burros.

-Ei baixinha, quem você pensa que é para falar assim da gente, nem nos conhece!- Falou Sesshoumaru ficando irritado.

-Conheço muito bem para saber disso.

-PAREM VOCÊS!- Gritou Sango irritada- KAGOME E RIN PAREM DE BRIGAR, ACABARAM DE CHEGAR E JÁ ESTÃO BRIGANDO E VOCE INUYASHA E SESSHOUMARU PAREM DE DAR CORDA PARA A BRIGA PROSSSEGUIR! Ops..

-A então são vocês, que foi, foram expulsas do outro colégio, ou seus pais não a quiseram mais?- Provocou Inuyasha.

-Ora seu... Para sua informação nós estamos aqui por culpa de nossos pais, eles querem uma escola melhor para nós e nos mandou pra cá. -Respondeu Kagome.

-Que tal vocês se acalmarem? –Pergunta Mirok com medo.

-NÃO.- Falaram Inuyasha e Kagome.

O sinal toca e Sango e Mirok dão graças a Deus, todos vão para suas salas, o grupo ficou na mesma sala assim ficando: Inuyasha do lado esquerdo de Kagome, Sango atrás de Kagome, Mirok atrás de Sango, Rin do lado esquerdo de Sango e Sesshoumaru atrás de Rin. Eles faziam gracinhas para atrapalharem as meninas, Sango e Mirok com uma gota na cabeça. Bate o sinal informando o final das aulas e todos vão para o pátio.

-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!- gritou Kagome com uma cara mortal.

Inuyasha tinha colocado o pé para que Kagome caísse e deu certo.

-Presta mais atenção quando for andar bruxa.

-GRR...

Kagome levanta com as mãos fechadas.

-CACHORRINHO! É muito feio fazer isso.

-ORA SUA...

Kagome e Inuyasha trocaram palavras "carinhosas", até que um monte de garotas vai para cima de Inuyasha falando algo como 'eu te amo' ou 'você é lindo' e outras coisas.

Com Sesshoumaru era a mesma coisa. Kagome vai para perto de Rin.

-Como se eles fossem isso que essas meninas falam, eu duvido que eles fiquem algum dia sem essas garotas encima deles.- Falou Kagome.

-Então por que não faz uma aposta com eles Kah-chan, sobre isso.- Falou Mirok irônico.

-Boa idéia!- Falou Rin.

-Ei eu só estava brincando!

Quando os meninos se afastam de suas fãs Rin fala:

-Eu APOSTO que vocês não sejam agarrados por essas meninas algum dia.

-Aposta?-Pergunta Sesshoumaru.

-Aposto!

-E o que ganhamos em troca?- Pergunta Inuyasha.

-Nós faze remos tudo o que quiserem o mês inteiro, sem exceção.- Falou Kagome.

-Kah-chan você tem certeza?- Sussurrou Sango a Kagome meio receosa.

-Sim.

-Apostado. - Falaram os irmãos.

-Amanhã vale a aposta. - Falou Rin

-Esta bem.

-Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer.- Sussurrou Sango a Mirok.

-Eles são capaz de tudo para ganhar esta aposta.- Respondeu Mirok a Sango no mesmo tom.

Todos vão para suas casas, amanha seria um dia cheio...

**Oie, desculpe esses dois ultimos capitulos foram curtos, mas eu prometo que os outros vão mais longos, espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim deles, bjss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

O dia amanhece e em uma casa três meninas se preparavam para irem para a escola, pois hoje seria um dia cheio, com muitas confusões porque elas não sabiam o que veria a seguir.

-Até mais mamãe. – Falou Sango para sua mãe.

-Até. - Falou Rin e Kagome.

As três vão direto para a escola e chegando lá elas deparam com Mirok, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Elas vão até eles, Rin passa por Sesshoumaru e fala baixinho só para ele ouvir.

-Vamos ver quem ganha desta vez. –E foi para perto de Kagome.

O sino bate, e até agora nenhuma menina chegou perto de Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru, e assim as aulas vão passando. Chega a hora do recreio.

-_O que será que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aprontaram desta vez para que as meninas perdessem? Você sabe de algo Mirok?-_ Perguntou Sango em um sussurro para Mirok.

_-Eu não sei não, mas eu sei o que nos podemos fazer para aproveitar enquanto eles brigam..._

TAP!!!

Os dois casais que brigavam até agora pararam para ver o que tinha acontecido e quando vêem Mirok tinha 5 dedos na cara e uma Sango muito furiosa ao lado dele.

-SEU... SEU.. ARGGGGG!!!- E saiu dali pisando duro e vai para fora da cantina.

-E Mirok você não tem jeito mesmo, hein!!- Falam os quatro ao mesmo tempo balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Pelo menos isso vocês concordam.- Falou ele para piorar a situação.

-CALA BOCA MIROK!!!-Falam eles.

-Você não viu que elas querem nos copiar porque elas sabem que nos somos melhores do que elas?!-Falou Inuyasha se gabando e provocando mais ainda as meninas.

-CALA BOCA INUYASHA. VOCE NÃO SABE DE NADA ATE PARECE QUE A GENTE TERIA INVEJA DE VOCE, SE TE ENCHERGA GAROTO!-Falou Kagome furiosa.

-OLHA AQUI GAROTA, EU SEI MUITO BEM QUEM SOU E SEI QUE SOU MELHOR QUE VOCE!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEE???? SEU METIDO A BESTA. IGUAL O SEU IRMAO!-Gritava Kagome indignada.

-É isso ai Kah-chan.-Falou Rin apoiando.

-OLHA AQUI SUA PIRRALHA, CALA A SUA BOCA, PORQUE VOCE NÃO SABE DE NADA AQUI.- Gritou Sesshoumaru.

-PIRRALHA É A SUA VOVOZINHA SEU ICEBERG.

-VOCE QUE TEM INVEJA SÓ PORQUE TEM MENINAS QUE FICAM ATRAS DA GENTE IMPLORANDO PARA NAMORAR, EU APOSTO QUE VOCE NÃO TEVE UM NAMORADO SE QUER DE TAO FEIA QUE VOCE É!

-PARA SUA INFORMAÇAO EU TIVE MUITOS NAMORADOS, A PONTO QUE ERAM MELHORES QUE VOCE, IMAGINE VOCE NAMORANDO UMA MENINA, SÓ SE ELA ESTIVER TAO LOUCA A PONTO DE IR PARA O OSPICIO.- Rin estava a ponto de ir para cima do imbecil do Sesshoumaru mas se segurou, enquanto isso Mirok saia do local, pois não agüentava tanta gritaria.

Depois de um tempo o sinal toca e todos vão para a sala, se não fosse aquele sinal teria 4 ambulâncias na frente do colégio levando quatro estudantes com em estado grave por causa de suas cordas vocais. As meninas ainda não viram uma menina se quer chegar per de um dos meninos, o que será que eles haviam aprontado desta vez? Isso elas não sabiam, mas sabiam de uma coisa, estavam perdendo a aposta.

Quando acabam as aulas as meninas foram para o pátio. Estavam derrotadas, tinham perdido a aposta.

-Ganhamos a aposta. - Falou Sesshoumaru convencido.

-... - As meninas suspiram derrotadas.

-Ok tem um serviçinho para vocês, vão hoje a tarde a nossa casa que diremos o que terão que fazer.

-Esta bem. - Falaram em uníssono.

-Ótimo, nós sabíamos que iríamos ganhar, nós somos os melhores mesmo. - Falou Inuyasha convencido.

-EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊS TRAPACIARAM!- Gritou Rin furiosa.

-Pirralha, não é só porque vocês são ruins que nós trapaceamos.

-GRR... TCHAU!

As meninas vão embora, estavam irritadas. Na verdade os meninos tinham todos os números de suas fãs e ligaram para elas falando para elas não chegarem perto deles no dia seguinte, e é claro, elas concordaram.

Chega à tarde, as se arrumavam para irem para a casa dos meninos, não acreditavam que tinha perdido a aposta era o cumulo!

-Bom Sango, a gente já vai indo. - Falou Kagome.

-Esta bem, que horas voltam?

-Provavelmente no final da tarde. - Falou Rin.

-Tchau meninas.

-Tchau.

As meninas vão para a casa dos meninos, era a mesma quando eram pequenos, eles eram ricos mesmo, mas não moravam em uma casa muito grande mesmo assim era de dois andares.

-Bom é agora. - Falou Kagome.

Ela toca a campainha e logo certas pessoas abre a porta.

-Ainda bem, pensei que não viriam mais!- Debochou Inuyasha.

-Fica quieto, não estou com paciência para aturar suas gracinhas, Inuyasha.

-Entrem logo. - Falou Sesshoumaru aparecendo na porta.

Elas entram, a casa era bonita.

-Ola meninas. - Falou um homem.

-Ola senhor InuTaisho.- Cumprimentou Rin.

-Só InuTaisho, nossa faz um tempão que não as vejo.

-É verdade, é bom revê-lo, ao **contrario** de certas pessoas. - Falou Kagome olhando para os meninos com cara feia ao falar a palavra contrario.

-Sim, e pelo visto vocês já brigaram de novo, não é?

Ninguém responde, e essa foi a resposta para Inutaisho.

-Eu vou sair para buscar Izayoi e talvez vamos demorar, tchau.

InuTaisho sai.

-OK, qual é o nosso "serviço". - Perguntou Rin.

-Bom o serviço de vocês é lavar as nossas roupas.- Falou Inuyasha maldosamente

-O QUE?- -Gritou Kagome irritada.

-Isso mesmo o que ouviu.

-Ninguém merece.-Falou Rin indignada.

-Podem começar, que temos outros serviços para vocês, o cesto esta lá em cima no banheiro.

As meninas foram pegar o cesto que estava cheio de roupa e levaram para a lavanderia que tinha no quintal.

-Eles me pagam.- Sussurrou Rin para Kagome.

-Muito caro.- Respondeu Kagome no mesmo tom.

Elas separaram as roupas e colocaram na maquina. Esperaram, haviam colocado primeiro as coloridas. Quando terminou de lavar, estenderam. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru apareceram.

-Muito bem!! Agora lavem as outras roupas.- Falou Sesshoumaru.

Elas começaram a colocar as roupas na maquina. Mas antes de ligar elas colocaram sem eles perceberem, um pozinho, e ligou a maquina. Se passou algum tempo, os meninos estavam na cozinha e elas os chamaram para verem as roupas, e quando chegam no varal...

-O QUE VOCES FFIIIZZEERRRRAAAMMMM!!!!!-Gritou Inuyasha indignado ao ver que todas as roupas brancas estavam manchadas em ROSA.

-Ai meu deus, nos descuuuuulpe...- Falou Rin com sarcasmo tentando não rir.

Eles tentavam se controlar, as meninas perceberam e ficaram com medo e saíram rapidinho de lá.

-VOLTEM AQUI!!

Rin se escondeu em um dos quartos, Sesshoumaru vai atrás de Rin, ela não sabia, mas estava no quarto dele.

-Sua pirralha!- Falou Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto.

-F-Foi sem Sesshoumaru!-Falou ela com medo da cara de Sesshoumaru.

-Vai ser sem querer o que eu vou fazer quando te pegar.

Sesshoumaru vai até Rin, mas ela joga a primeira coisa que vê, que era um travesseiro.

-Para Sesshoumaru.

Rin arrodeia o quarto jogando tudo para que Sesshoumaru não a pegasse, assim deixando o quarto uma bagunça.

-Sua Pirralha!

Rin é Encurralada em uma das paredes do cômodo.

-Agora você vai ver.

-Mas foi sem querer.

Sesshoumaru pega Rin no colo e a leva para a parte de baixo da casa, mesmo contra os protestos dela. Ele a coloca no porão da casa.

-Você não vai fazer o que eu to pensando não é?

-Depende, o que você esta pensando?

-Você não vai me trancar aqui, não é?

Sesshoumaru pega a chave e fala:

-Vou, até.

Sesshoumaru sai e a traça lá.

-SESSHOUMRU ME SOLTA!

-SÓ QUANDO EU RESOLVER QUE TERA QUE SAIR DAÍ.

-NÃO POR FAVOR!

-TCHAAU.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin cai sentada no chão e fecha a cara. Depois de um tempo alguém destranca a porta e quando ela é aberta, Kagome é "jogada" por Inuyasha. Ela se senta emburrada.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Rin.

-O Inuyasha me pegou no colo e me jogou aqui!.

**Flash back**

Kagome fugia de Inuyasha, ela se esconde em um quartinho que tinha no fundo.

-KAGOME!

Ela se senta no chão e fica bem quietinha.

-Achei você.- Falou Inuyasha entrando no quartinho.

-Foi sem querer, eu juro!

-Vou fingir que acredito.

Kagome se levanta.

-Eu juro.

-Anda vem cá.

Kagome começa a correr dentro quarto e Inuyasha atrás dela. Inuyasha a alcança e dois caem no chão, ele encima dela. Eles se olham corados, mas caem na real e Inuyasha levanta e pega Kagome no colo e a leva para o porão.

**Fim do flash back**

**-...**E foi isso.

-A sim.

Elas ficaram no porão horas e acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo.

-Acho melhor ir solta-las.- Falou Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá.

-Por que?- Perguntou Inuyasha comendo batatinhas.

-Já faz horas que elas estão lá, devem estar com fome.

-É verdade.

Eles levantam e pegam a chave do porão e o abrem. Quando olham vêem elas deitadas no chão, dormindo.

-Vamos leva-las para o quarto.- Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Sim.

Eles a pegam no colo e as levam para seus quartos e as colocam na cama. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando para Rin, assim como Inuyasha para Kagome, deram um beijo em sua testa e saíram do quarto.

Já era noite, Kagome acorda, não reconhece o lugar. *Onde estou?* pensou. Ela se senta na cama e olha em volta, e no criado mudo tinha uma foto de Inuyasha *Estou no quarto do Inuyasha?*, ela se levanta, olha para a janela, já era noite *Ai não!* ela sai do quarto apressada e esbarra em alguém, e cai no chão.

-Ai.

-Finalmente acordou!- Falou Inuyasha irônico.

-Cadê Rin?- Flou Kagome se levantando.

-Está dormindo no quarto de Sesshoumaru, nós as encontramos dormindo no chão do porão.

-Assim... Eu vou lá acordar Rin, temos que ir para casa ou Sango vai ficar preocupada.

-Mas ela sabe que vocês estão aqui.

-Por isso mesmo. - Falou Kagome indo em direção ao quarto de Sesshoumaru (ela já sabia onde era).

-Rin acorda. – Sussurrou Kagome perto de Rin.

-O que...? Ah oi Kah-chan.

-Acorda temos que ir, já é de noite.

-Onde Estou?- Falou Rin sonolenta olhando ao redor.

-No quarto do Sesshoumaru.

-O QUE?

-Ai para de gritar.

-Desculpe, mas o que estou fazendo aqui?

-O Inuyasha falou que encontro a gente dormindo no chão do porão e trouxe a gente para o quarto, eu estava no quarto do Inuyasha.

-Ata... bom é melhor nós irmos se não a Sango pira.

-Sim.

Rin se levanta as duas saem do quarto.

-Vocês já vão?- Perguntou Inuyasha que estava no corredor.

-Sim. - Respondeu Kagome.

-Quer que as acompanhemos? É perigoso em uma hora dessas.

-Acho melhor não.

Os três dessem e vão para a sala, lá encontram Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá lendo um livro.

-Tchau Sesshoumaru. - Falaram as meninas.

Sesshoumaru solta os livros e se levanta.

-Vou com vocês, é perigoso agora. -Falou serio como sempre.

-Nossa, a gente sabe nos cuidar!- Protestou Rin indignada.

-Mesmo assim. - Falou Inuyasha também sério.

-Esta bem... - Suspiraram as meninas.

Eles saíram da casa, andaram em silenacio, as meninas iam à frente e os meninos atrás. Estava bem escuro e estava esfriando, s meninos viam atentamente as meninas. Eles chegam à casa de Sango.

-Bom chegamos. - Falou Kagome.

-Viu não aconteceu nada. –Falou Rin irônica.

-Esta bem, bom já vamos.- Falou Inuyasha.

-Tchau.

As meninas entram em casa e vão direto para o quarto de Sango e batem na porta.

-Entrem. - Ouviram.

-Olá Sango.- Falam.

-Meninas, onde estavam. - Perguntou Sango se sentando na cama, estava deitada.

As meninas contaram o que aconteceu se sentaram na cama de Sango.

-Nossa. - Falou Sango rindo.

-Pra você ver.

-Bom então vamos dormir, temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

-De novo?

-Sim.

Elas foram para seus quartos, se arrumaram e foram dormir.

Bom por mim este capitulo ficou melhor e maior. Espero que tenham gostado *--*, não demorarei mais para postar mais, tchhau.

Mandem Reviews, please *-*.

bjss..


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Amanhece, as meninas acordam e logo elas se arrumam e vão para a escola. Chegando lá percebem que os meninos ainda não haviam chegado então vão para perto de uma cerejeira que havia ali e esperam os meninos chegarem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ANDA INUYASHA SE NÃO VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!-Gritou Mirok da sala.

-VAI VOCÊ PRIMEIRO ENTÃO, SEU MANÉ!-Gritou ele do seu quarto.

-Por que ele sempre se atrasa?

-E sou eu que vou saber?- Respondeu Sesshoumaru descendo e indo para a cozinha. -M-I-R-O-K!

-OPS!- Mirok vai que nem um foguete para cima e entra no quarto de Inuyasha.

-O que foi dessa vez?-Perguntou Inuyasha já sabendo que Mirok havia aprontado.

-N-não foi nada ué!

-Sério? Então por que Sesshoumaru gritou seu nome?

-Bom... Eu peguei um pedaço do bolo dele!

-Um pedaço?

-Ta, ok, foi o bolo inteiro. -De repente a porta de Inuyasha é arrombada e um Sesshoumaru furioso estava nela.

-Não sabe bater antes de entrar?-Falou Inuyasha arrumando a gravata que fazia parte do uniforme.

-MIROK!

-C-calma Sesshy, e-eu não sabia que era o seu b-bolo que estava lá!

-Não é? Sei. -Falou Inuyasha irônico.

-_Assim você não ajuda em nada Inuyasha!_ Calma Sesshy eu vou te recompensar de alguma maneira eu prometo.

-VOCÊ SEMPRE FALA ISSO, SEU IDIOTA!!!

-Bom é-é melhor eu já ir para escola, já esta ficando tarde. -Falou Mirok saindo da casa em um piscar de olhos e indo direto para escola. Chegando lá ele vai para perto da cerejeira onde Sango sempre os esperava, e era lá que ela e as outras o esperava.

-Olá meninas!

-Oi Mirok! Cadê os outros?-Perguntou Sango.

-Bom... Eles ainda estão vindo.

-Sei... Tudo bem.

-Então Kagome e Rin como foram seus primeiros dias no inferno?

-Um inferno. -Responderam as duas.

-Hehehehehe.

Chegam os meninos e vão até os outros e Sesshoumaru ainda olhava mortalmente para Mirok que ficou com medo e se escondeu atrás de Sango que não falou nada, pois já tinha idéia do que havia acontecido.

-Olá meninas!- Falou Inuyasha.

-Oi Inuyasha.-Respondeu Sango, pois as meninas haviam ficados de cara fechada, mas Rin fala.

-Lá chegaram os senhores do inferno. -Falou Rin irônica para Kagome.

-Tem razão Rin, é melhor sairmos daqui para eles não nos queimarem!-e no mesmo momento Sango olha para elas.

-Meninas!-Repreendeu Sango.

-Tá já entendi bom vou sair daqui antes que eles nos infecta. -e puxou Rin com ela. Elas estavam andando pela escola quando avistam certo grupinho que acabará de chegar à escola, e não gostaram nada, nada.

-Eu não acredito Rin, como eles nos descobriram aqui? Temos que avisar a Sango.-Porem quando estavam voltando aquele certo grupinho as tinham visto e foram em direção delas.

-Não acredito que já vão fugir novamente! Porque não ficam mais um pouco?- Perguntou um dos rapazes do grupo.

-Narak... E por que vocês não nos deixam em paz? A gente quer ter uma vida normal, sem confusão.

-Acho que isso não será possível. - Falou uma das meninas.

-Cala boca Kagura!- Falou Rin já irritada.

-Não, e tem mais queridas, vocês já nasceram com este destino, vão ter que cumprir... - Falou outra garota.

-Não querida Kikyo, nós temos opções... –Mas Kagome é interrompida.

-...Inúteis. –Completou outro rapaz.

-Para vocês pode ser, mas para nós não, e já chega, não vamos passar para o lado de vocês.

-Que pena... - Falou Narak.

-Agora se nos dêem licença, temos que ir. - Falou Rin com desdém.

Elas vão para perto de Sango.

-Vamos ver se elas não mudam de idéia... - Falou Narak maldoso.

TAP.

As meninas chegam até onde Sango está e vêem Mirok com uma marca vermelha no rosto, Sango furiosa e os outros meninos balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-O que aconteceu aqui?- Perguntou Rin.

-Este PERVERTIDO do Mirok passou a mão na Sango. –Falou Inuyasha.

-E Mirok... Mas Sango temos que falar com você, é urgente. –Falou Kagome seria.

-O que aconteceu. - Perguntou Sango, todos olharam para as meninas.

-É em particular.

Sango se levanta e as meninas saem dali, deixando os meninos curiosos. Elas chegam a uma parte do colégio.

-O que foi meninas?- Perguntou Sango preocupada.

-Narak e seu grupinho estão aqui, querem terminar logo com o jogo. - Falou Kagome.

-O que? Não pode ser vocês não tinham enganado eles da ultima vez?

-Pelo jeito não... - Falou Rin.

-Temos que acabar com isso, ou todos vão sofrer.- Falou Kagome.

-Vocês não estão pensando em se entregar, não é?

-Não sabemos Sango, depende do que vai acontecer.

-Ok, mas espero que isso não aconteça.

-Vamos fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance.

O sinal toca e todos vão para suas salas. As aulas passam normal, o grupo de Narak não ficaram na sala das meninas. Quando as aulas acabam todos vão para o pátio.

-Que tal a gente fazer uma noite do pijama na casa do Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Mirok.

-POR QUÊ??- Perguntaram indignado Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

-Porque a casa de vocês é a maior.

Os dois emburraram, mas concordaram. Inuyasha sente um cheiro familiar, mas parecia ao mesmo tempo desconhecido, ele olha em volta e encontra uma pessoa que pensou estar morta.

-_Kikyou...- _Sussurrou Inuyasha.

Kikyou estava com seu grupinho, mas ela olhava diretamente para as meninas. O grupo passa por eles. Kikyou da um olhar mortal as meninas e elas retribuíram e isso não saiu despercebido pelos meninos.

-Por que ela mandou olhar 43 para vocês?- Perguntou Mirok.

-Impressão sua Mirok.- Falou Sango.

Inuyasha sai dali e vai em direção ao grupinho de Kikyou e viu esta se separando de seu grupo e foi atrás dela. A seguiu até atrás da escola onde tinha a cerejeira.

-Kikyou?

-O que faz aqui Inuyasha?

-E como você não esta morta? Eu vi... eu vi você morrer nos meus braços...

-Como você vê eu não estou morta mesmo, tudo graças as suas amiguinhas...

-Kagome, Rin e Sango?

-Para falar a verdade só Rin e Kagome, quando você saiu e me deixou lá... Elas tinham visto tudo, desde o tiro que me acertou...

-O que...?

-Isso mesmo Inuyasha, olha... eu não tenho nada contra elas, muito pelo contrario... mas também não posso ficar com elas, o porque não posso falar. Mas eu te garanto, não tenho nada contra elas.

-E por que esta me falando isso?

-Inuyasha... eu sei que vocês não se dão bem, mas eu queria te pedir um favor...

-Peça.

-Cuide delas, Por tudo que é sagrado, não deixe nada acontecer a elas, agora não posso te falar o porque, mas logo ira saber, agora tenho que ir, Tchau e... se cuide. –Falou Kikyou saindo, mas logo para –ah, já ia me esquecendo, não conte para ninguém sobre a nossa conversa e... avise o Sesshoumaru o que te falei, mas para mais ninguém, eu ficarei de olho, ta?

-Ta bom.

-Tchau. –E sai.

Inuyasha voltou para perto de seus amigos.

-Inuyasha... Nós estávamos conversando e vamos dormir em sua casa hoje. - Falou Mirok.

-Ta bom. - Respondeu pensativo.

-O que foi, parece que viu um fantasma. -Falou Sango.

Inuyasha olha para Rin e Kagome que estavam conversando distraídas.

-Não foi nada Sango. *O que será que Kikyou quis me dizer com aquilo?*

-Hoje, quando vocês forem lá para casa levem suas coisas. -Falou Sesshoumaru tirando Rin e Kagome da conversa delas.

-Esta bem iceberg. - Falou Kagome.

-Bruxa.

-Não comecem vocês. - Falou Sango em tom de aviso.

-Bom, vamos indo... - Falou Rin vendo que a qualquer hora começaria a briga.

Porem quando elas estavam saindo Sesshoumaru vai tomar água no bebedouro, Rin estrala os dedos e quando Sesshoumaru começa a tomar a água a torneira explode o molhando todo. Ela começa a rir disfarçadamente e sai.

As meninas vão para casa, os meninos também, Mirok já fica na casa dos meninos.

Logo as meninas chegam na casa dos meninos, Sango não havia ido com elas pois tinha que ajudar a mãe com a limpeza da casa. Os meninos dão outro serviçinho para as meninas. Agora eles estavam na sala, conversando enquanto as meninas trabalhavam.

-Sesshoumaru tenho que falar com você. –Inuyasha olha para Mirok que entende o recado.

-Tudo bem, já estou saindo. –Falou Mirok logo se rendendo.

-Pode falar. –Falou Sesshoumaru largando o livro que lia na mesinha em frente ao sofá.

-Hoje eu conversei com a Kikyou...

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? –Falou o interrompendo.

-Deixa eu terminar... bom ela me falou que mesmo que não nos déssemos bem com a Rin e a Kagome era para a gente cuidar delas por tudo que era sagrado. Sesshoumaru eu acho que tem algo errado com as meninas.

-É verdade, isso é muito estranho... mas a Kikyou não tinha morrido, como ela esta viva?

-Ela me disse que Rin e Kagome tinham visto tudo desde o tiro e que depois que eu fui embora e deixei a Kikyou lá as meninas a tinha salvado.

-Entendi, mas porque temos que cuidar das meninas?

-Foi um pedido que ela fez para mim, mas não quis falar o por que.

-Estranho... –Falou Sesshoumaru pensativo.- E sobre a Sango, pois ela esta morando com as meninas.

-Ela não falou nada, mas acho melhor ficar de olha também, vamos falar para o Mirok?

-Não sei... vamos esperar um pouco até descobrirmos mais alguma coisa.

-Ta, a Kikyou falou para não comentar isso com ninguém.

-Esta bem.

Logo chega a noite e Sango chega na casa dos meninos.

-Olá! –Falou Sango após Sesshoumaru atender a porta.

-Oi Sango, entre. –Falou Sesshoumaru pegando as coisas que Sango segurava e as coloca na sala onde todos estavam.

-Olá gente! –Falou Sango entrando na sala.

-Oi Sango. –Respondem.

-Então... o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Que tal se nós assistirmos um filme de terror? –Falou Inuyasha animado.

-Boa idéia. –Falou Mirok e Sesshoumaru.

-Acho melhor não... –Falaram as meninas.

-Vamos tirar na sorte. –Falou Mirok para Sango.

Então tiraram na sorte e Mirok ganha.

-Vamos assistir filme de terror! –Comemorou.

As meninas bufaram.

-Ola gente! –Falou InuTaisho entrando na sala com Izaio.

-Ola! –Repondem.

-Eu e Izaio vamos sair, se comportem. –Falou ele dando uma piscadela.

-A gente voltará tarde. –Avisou Izaio com um sorriso.

-Ta. –Respondem todos.

Eles saem.

-Eu vou lá em cima pegar o filme. –Falou Inuyasha já subindo rápido as escadas.

-Eu vou prepara a pipoca.- Falou Mirok entrando na cozinha.

Sesshoumaru olha para as meninas que estavam emburradas sentadas no sofá.

-Haaa...- Suspira Sango.- Eu vou lá ajudar o Mirok.

Ela vai para a cozinha, as outras continuam do mesmo jeito.

-Que foi meninas, estão com medo de assistir o filme?- Falou Sesshoumaru debochado.

-Cala a boca. –Respondeu Rin não o olhando.

-Vem fazer baixinha.

Rin se levanta irritada.

-ICEBERG!

-PIRRALHA!

-BESTA.

-BRUXA.

Eles se fuzilaram.

-Eu não vou ficar discutindo com uma... –Mas é interrompido com o grito de Mirok que vinha da cozinha. Todos (até Inuyasha) vão ver o que havia acontecido para Mirok gritar. Quando chegam lá Sango estava até chorando de tanto rir e Mirok com uma cara de espanto.

-O que aconteceu? –Perguntou Kagome "preocupada".

-E-eu l-e-levei um su-susto. –Gagueja Mirok com os olhos arregalados.

-O Mirok se assustou com o fogo que subiu depois que liguei o fogão, já que ele não estava conseguindo. –Falou Sango recuperando o fôlego.

-Só Mirok mesmo para não conseguir ligar um fogão... –Falou Rin dando de ombros despreocupada saindo da cozinha, junto aos outros.

-Mas...mas...- Mirok tenta se explicar, mas logo desiste e vai terminar de arrumar a pipoca.

10 minutos depois eles já estavam assistindo o filme e para o azar das menina as luzes estavam desligadas. Inuyasha estava na ponta sofá grande, Sesshoumaru na poltrona do lado do Inuyasha, Kagome na outra ponta do sofá grande, Rin estava sentada no chão aos pés de Kagome, Sango estava deitada no sofá menor e Mirok no chão encostado no sofá onde Sango estava. Estavam super concentrados no filme quando começa a cair um pé d'água. As meninas ficam mais assustadas até que da um apagão assim a TV desliga.

-HHHHHHHHHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! –Gritam as meninas se levantando.

Sango tropeça em Mirok e cai de cara no chão fazendo um estrondo enorme.

-Uiiii...- Falam todos.

-Sangozinha, você está bem? –Falou Mirok "socorrendo" Sango.

-NÃO CHEGA PERTO MIROK! EU ESTOU BEM! –Grita Sango se levantando em um pulo.

-Eu vou lá em cima pegar as lanternas, parece que essa chuva não vai passar tão rápido e assim a luz também não. –Falou Sesshoumaru já subindo as escadas cuidadosamente.

-Kah, to com medo. –Falou Rin assustada.

-Tadinha... –Debochou Inuyasha.

-Cala a boca Inuyasha. –Respondeu Kagome brava.

-Que foi ta bravinha bebê.

-Não enche!

-Calminha bebê!

Kagome tenta ir até Inuyasha, mas bate o pé na mesinha.

-AI! –Exclama Kagome se sentando no sofá segurando o pé.

-Você ta bem? –Falou Inuyasha se sentando preocupado do lado de Kagome.

-Há, agora você se preocupa né?

-Sim.... NÃO!

-Não esconde Inuyasha... –Falou Mirok não vendo o perigo.

-Perdeu a noção do perigo Mirok? –Falou Inuyasha sombriamente.

-N-Não! –Respondeu com medo.

-Pronto, aqui estão as lanternas. –Falou Sesshoumaru entrando na sala e dando um para cada.

Todos acendem as lanternas.

-Vamos contar historias de terror? –Falou Mirok.

-NÃO! –Falam as meninas.

-Sim! – falam os meninos desafiadores.

-Vamos tirar de novo na sorte.

E mais uma vez os meninos vencem, eles fazem uma roda ficando assim: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin ,Sesshoumaru , Mirok e Sango. Mirok começa.

-Bom... Um dia uma garota andava sozinha em uma rua deserta, até ela chega em uma parte e vê um rastro de sangue, ela segue o rastro mas este acaba em um beco escuro. –Mirok contava fazendo suspense e olhando para cada um da sala- Ela começa a ouvir um barulho e logo após um grito abafador, era assustador... até que ela vê uma silhueta nas sombras, estava se aproximando dela, a menina fica apavorada e paralisada, a silhueta de aproxima mais e mais, e pode se ver... era uma mulher, o cabelo preto escorrido tampava metade do rosto que estava abaixado, vestia um vestido longo branco manchado de sangue. A menina tenta correr mas quando se vira é segurada por uma mão fria... e é puxada para dentro das sombras, depois deste dia não ouviram falar da menina, até que 1 semana depois se encontra o corpo dela no mesmo beco...

Mirok termina de contar, as meninas estavam paralisadas de medo até que uma trovoada fazem elas pularem para cima dos meninos assim dando um grito e quando se dão conta do que estão fazendo logo se separam coradas.

-Bom, é melhor parar com isso... –Sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

Todos concordam. Eles decidem irem dormir, já era tarde e ainda chovia muito, eles arrumam os colchões na sala. Passa- se uma hora, todos estavam dormindo exceto Rin.

Ela não conseguia dormir, ainda chovia muito, então ela decide tomar água. Percebe que a luz não havia voltado, mas seus olhos já estavam acostumados com a escuridão.

Ela bebe a água quando houve uma voz atrás de si a assustando assim dando um pulo.

-Sesshoumaru, não me assusta desse jeito! –sussurrou Rin com a mão no peito se virando para o rapaz.

-Desculpe, o que você está fazendo acordada?- Respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Eu não consegui dormir e você?

-Também.

Rin abaixa a cabeça e se vira, Sesshoumaru percebe.

-O que foi? –Pergunta ele.

-E-eu estou com medo.

Sesshoumaru a abraça por traz.

-Não precisa ter medo pequena. –Falou ele serenamente.

Rin arregala os olhos com o ato e o apelido que o rapaz lhe dera, mas logo volta ao normal. Eles ficam assim por um tempo até que Sesshoumaru a guia, do mesmo jeito, para o sofá da sala. Os dois se sentam, Sesshoumaru ainda abraçando Rin que a reencosta em seu peito e começa a fazer carinho no braço dela, Rin relaxa e logo adormece, Sesshoumaru percebendo da um meio sorriso e assim adormece também.

**Eu Ameyy este Capitulo! Deu um climinha de romance no final.... hehehehe**

**Bom ja deu para terem uma idéia do segredo das meninas nao é?**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, ate + **

**bjss ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Amanhece era sábado e todos ainda estavam dormindo, pois era muito cedo. Depois de um tempo Sesshoumaru acorda, mas só depois se dá conta que tinha mais uma pessoa ali com ele, e se lembra da noite passada. Ele olha para Rin em seus braços, da um meio sorriso mas logo este desaparece quando vê que ela estava começando a se mexer muito, parecia que estava tendo um sonho bom, pelo sorriso que tinha nos lábios. Ele vê que ela estava acordando, então fecha os olhos.

Rin acorda, olha em volta tentando reconhecer o local onde estava. Definitivamente não estava em seu quarto, se sente confortável e fecha os olhos aproveitando o aconchego, mas de repente vem um flash rápido da noite anterior e abre os olhos os arregalando ao olhar que estava sendo abraçada. Levanta o rosto tentando ver quem lhe abraçava e vê Sesshoumaru, parecia que ele estava dormindo mal sabia que ele não estava dormindo, ela cora violentamente e da um pulo gritando, Sesshoumaru abre os olhos rapidamente e logo sai do sofá cambaleando.

-SESSHOUMARUUU!!! SEU...SEU...BAKA!

Todos acordam assustados já pulando da cama.

-O que foi Rin!? –Pergunta Kagome assustada.

-ESSE...ESSE..HAAAAA! –Gritou Rin irada apontando para Sesshoumaru, mas antes que terminasse a frase sai da sala batendo o pé indo para o jardim.

-O que vocês fez dessa vez Sesshoumaru? –Perguntou Sango sonolenta voltando a deitar no colchão.

-Nada... –Falou Sesshoumaru sério, mas inocentemente já saindo da sala e indo para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

-Sei.. –Desconfiou Mirok.

-Não enche mente poluída. –Falou Kagome também voltando para o colchão.

Inuyasha e Mirok vão para a cozinha tenta tirar conclusões do ocorrido.

Enquanto isso InuTaisho e Izayoi estavam em seus quartos quando ouvem o grito de Rin, e já imaginam o que havia ocorrido por causa da noite passada:

**Flash Black**

InuTaisho e Izayoi chegam em casa, já havia parado de chover, apenas chuviscava. Eles entram de fininho em casa já sabendo que todos dormiam. Quando estavam no pé da escada Izayoi da um cutucão no marido que olha, assim vendo que na sala para ser mais exato no sofá, dois pombinhos dormindo abraçadinhos. Mesmo no escuro deu para os dois verem que eles estavam com uma expressão feliz no rosto.

-_Esse é o meu Garoto!! _–Exclamou InuTaisho sussurrando.

_-É verdade, formam um casal lindo. Isso merece uma foto._ –Falou Izayoi da mesma forma, pegando na bolsa uma maquina fotográfica, assim tira uma foto dos dois no sofá que mesmo no escuro a foto sai muito boa.

-_Vamos lá para cima para não acordá-los._–Falou InuTaisho subindo

**Fim do Flash Black**

-Esses dois não aprendem mesmo. –Falou InuTaisho sonolento abraçando a esposa.

-A verdade dói mesmo. –Falou Izayoi bocejando e dando um suspiro.

Eles voltam a dormir.

No jardim da casa, Rin ainda estava bufando pela "tragédia" que acontecera. Mas a verdade é que havia gostado, mas era tão orgulhosa que nem mesmo admitia para si mesmo.

Ela olha ao redor para ver se não tinha ninguém e se levanta da cadeira onde estava e vai até a piscina que tinha ali. Ela levanta um pouco mão, fecha os olhos e estica um pouco a mão para frente. E o que se vê depois eram varias bolinhas de água levitando saindo da piscina, ela abre os olhos e da um sorriso, já havia relaxado, a tanto tempo não usava seus poderes, a não ser daquela vez que estourou o bebedouro para a água cair em cima do Sesshoumaru. Abre mais o sorriso, mas se irrita ao de lembrar do nome, não sabia o porquê, mas estava muito irritada com Sesshoumaru. Deixa a água cair novamente na piscina fazendo um leve barulho. Decide voltar para dentro da casa para tomar seu café da manhã. Quando chega lá ouve uma coisa que não devia vindo de uma certa pessoa de mente poluída.

-Então..... o que você fez para a Rin ficar tão irritada? Você a beijou? Você pediu ela em namoro? Ela te rejeitou por quê?

POWWW!!!

-SEU MENTE POLUIDA, VAI CUIDAR DA VIDA DE OUTRO!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Calminha Rin, foi brincadeirinha... –Falou Mirok massageando a cabeça com uma gota nesta ao ver a cara de irada de Rin.

-ARRRRGGG... E VOCE... –Aponta Rin para Sesshoumaru que estava preparando seu lanche. –É TUDO CULPA SUA!

-Não é. –Falou simplesmente Sesshoumaru.

-O QUE?! CLARO QUE FOI! FOI VOCÊ QUE... –Ao perceber a burrada que iria dizer ela coloca a mão na boca.

-Nossa... aqui não dá para dormir mesmo, ainda mais com Rin gritando desse jeito. –Falou Sango entrando sonolenta na cozinha.

-Desculpe Sango, é que eu estou irritada com certas pessoas. –Rin fuzilou Sesshoumaru com os olhos, este se sentava na mesa e nem liga para Rin.

-Novidade... –Kagome estreita os olhos entrando na cozinha.

Todos tomam café da manhã, logo InuTaisho e Izayoi se juntam a eles, pois acordaram novamente com a gritaria de Rin, mas sorriam por dentro pó saber o motivo de Rin estar daquele jeito. Decidem terminar de verem o filme da noite anterior, e as meninas decidem não assistir e vão conversar coisas de garotas com Izayoi.

E assim o dia vai se passando assim, Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda estavam brigados e mal se falaram o dia inteiro. Já estava anoitecendo e estava ficando nublado.

-Eu não estou gostando da cara das nuvens... – Falou Sango olhando o céu que estava super nublado.

-Eu acho melhor vocês ficarem por aqui mais uma noite. –Falou InuTaisho para as meninas e Mirok.

-Acho melhor não.. –Falou Kagome desajeitada.

-Fiquem, pelo que parece já vai chover e muito forte.

-Es-esta bem –Falou Rin sem graça.

Todos decidem ficar e os meninos concordam. Chega a noite e como InuTaisho dissera estava chovendo fortemente. Izayoi fazia o jantar e logo este fica pronto. Todos jantam em silencio. Izayoi olha para Sesshoumaru e depois para Rin, ambos mal se falaram o dia inteiro, ela da um sorriso discreto que não sai despercebido pelo marido, que entende o motivo do sorriso. Quando terminam de jantar e arrumar a cozinha, com a colaboração de todos, InuTaisho e Izayoi vão para o quarto, e os outros ficam na sala.

-Que tal se jogarmos verdade ou desafio? –Perguntou Mirok animado.

-Boa idéia! –Falou Inuyasha já indo para a cozinha pegar uma garrafa vazia, todos haviam concordado com a brincadeira.

Logo eles estavam em um circulo ficando assim: Sesshoumaru, Mirok, Rin, Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome. Começam a brincadeira parando em Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

-Kagome, verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade.

-Qual o seu maior segredo.

As meninas gelam e isso não passa despercebido pelos meninos.

-N-não posso responder.

-Certo, então como castigo vai ter que dormir junto com o Inuyasha e abraçadinhos.

-OOOOOOO QQQQUUUUEEEEE? -Gritam os dois.

-E se não fizerem isso vão levar uma coisa mais severa!

Os dois se olham, mas logo viram a cara e com mau gosto falam:

-Esta bem.

Eles giram a garrafa novamente e assim para de Rin para Inuyasha.

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.

-Você e Mirok vão ter que fazer a brincadeira do adoleta e se não fizerem vão ter que andar de mãos dadas por uma semana.

-Mas...- Tentam reclamar.

-Sem mas.

-O.k... –Falam em uníssono.

Os dois se levanta e no meio da roda fazem a brincadeira e todos começam a rir do mico que estavam passando. Logo rodam novamente a garrafa e cai de Inuyasha para Mirok.

-Verdade ou desafio.

-Desafio.

-Você e a Sango vão ter que ficar trancado no quarto de hospedes por uma hora com as condições de: Mirok não pode passar a mão em Sango e Sango não pode bater em Mirok, vão ter que se acertar.

-Isso não vale! –Protestou Sango indignada.

-Vale sim, podem ir.

A brincadeira acaba, Sango e Mirok vão para o quarto de hospedes e Inuyasha os acompanha assim trancando a porta e guardando a chave no bolso. Rin e Kagome vão assistir TV, Sesshoumaru começa a ler um livro e Inuyasha fica no seu quarto mexendo no computador. Meia hora se passa Inuyasha estava com sono então vai para a sala onde estava o seu colchão, ela já ia deitar sozinho, mas Sesshoumaru fala.

-Nem pensar, você vai dormir com Kagome.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olham e derrotados Kagome vai se deitar junto a Inuyasha. Quando ela de costas Inuyasha a abraça. Sesshoumaru satisfeito volta a ler seu livro. Inuyasha sente o cheiro de Kagome, era muito bom então se junta mais a ela. Kagome cora mais não faz nada, estava gostando e assim dormem.

No quarto de hospedes Sango e Mirok estavam cada um de um lado da cama. As vezes se olhavam, até que Mirok quebra o gelo.

-Sango...me desculpe por tudo o que fiz com você. Me perdoa?

Sango o olha nos olhos e vê a sinceridade na palavra dele.

-Esta bem Mirok, só não quero que se repita, esta bem?

-Sim... é Sango... você...você quer namorar comigo?

Sango é pega de surpresa, mesmo Mirok sendo mulherengo gostava dele.

-S-sim! –Falou ela o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado, ao se separarem ficam se encarando.

Na sala Rin mudava os canais sem parar, era incrível que não passasse nada de bom na TV! Sesshoumaru incomodado larga seu livro e se senta ao lado de Rin, pega o controle da mão da menina e desliga a TV. Ela não protesta, fica um silencio mortal no local até que Sesshoumaru quebra o silencio.

-Por que esta brava comigo?

-Não estou.

-Se não estivesse não estaria assim.

-Problema é meu.

Sesshoumaru chega mais perto dela, pega em seu queixo e a vira delicadamente.

-Mas eu quero saber.

-Eu acho que você sabe o motivo.

-Se for por causa de ontem, a culpa não foi só minha.

-...

-Olha pequena... você não devia ficar assim por coisas fúteis, eu lhe conheço muito bem para saber quando esta incomodada com algo.

-*Você não me conhece tão bem Sesshoumaru* -Pensa Rin abaixando os olhos.

-Olha para mim, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, esta bem?

-Eu... eu... esta bem. – Falou desanimada.

-*Mesmo que eu não consiga* - Pensou cada um.

-Vou soltar os dois, já se passou uma hora. - Falou Sesshoumaru, mas ficou a encarando por um minuto e antes que saísse encostou seus lábios ao de Rin, mas não aprofundou o beijo.

Sesshoumaru deixou Rin sozinha na sala, ela tinha sido pega de surpresa. Ela fecha os olhos e toca os lábios se lembrando do tocar de lábios. Tinha gostado não podia negar. Ela olha pra a irmã dormindo abraçada com Inuyasha, ambos estavam com um sorriso. Rin decide ir dormir, logo Sango desse e estava feliz e de mãos dadas com Mirok, o que Sesshoumaru estranhou, este vinha atrás dos pombinhos pensativo. Logo todos vão dormir. Rin tem pesadelos naquela noite.

Rin estava feliz, estava em um parque com Kagome, Sango, Mirok, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, todos se divertiam, elas haviam feito as pazes com os meninos, ela namorava Sesshoumaru e Kagome com Inuyasha. Estavam em um piquenique, estava um dia ensolarado, mas de repente o cenário muda, ela não estava no parque, estava em um salão de uma mansão, Kagome, Sango e Kikyou estava com ela e se vê que estavam em um circulo pintado no chão, fora deste de uma pessoa com um capuz cobrindo o rosto, assim não o identificando. Olha novamente para as meninas, estavam estranhas, usavam um vestido longo e este era de seus elementos e olha para si, estava da mesma forma. O cenário muda novamente, estavam eu um tipo de parque, as meninas junto a ela estavam em uma bolha com um pouco dos elementos de cada, ela olha para o lado e vê a mesma pessoa encapuzada, ela ria. Estavam flutuando. Ela olha para baixo mais a frente e vê os meninos, estavam machucados e olhando assustados, provavelmente para elas, lagrimas saiam de seus olhos. Rin se desespera e começa a chorar, queria parar com tudo aquilo, mas era como se seu corpo não a obedecesse. Começa a se debater e de repente se vê despencando, nessa hora ela acorda chorando, era segurada pelos ombros por Sesshoumaru que a olhava preocupado, ela olha em volta, todos dormiam tranquilamente, pelo visto não havia feito barulho. Ela olha novamente para Sesshoumaru e o abraça e chora.

-_Calma pequena, esta tudo bem, só foi um pesadelo. _–Sussurra Sesshoumaru a afagando.

-_Mas pareceu tudo tão real!_

_-Calma, calma... vai ficar tudo bem, vem deite-se._

Rin se deita novamente, Sessohumaru se deita do seu lado e começa a fazer carinho em sua cabeça a acalmando, Rin se junta mais a Sesshoumaru e assim dorme, Sesshoumaru também adormece ao lado de Rin, tinha acordado a noite para beber água, quando vê a menina se debatendo no colchão, quando chega mais perto dela vê que lagrimas saiam se seus olhos fechados, ela não fazia nenhum barulho. Ficou preocupado e a pegou pelos ombros a fazendo acordar.

Amanhece, Sango é a primeira a acordar, se levanta e vê que todos dormiam, ela vai delicadamente ao colchão de Kagome onde esta dormia com Inuyasha e a acorda delicadamente. Esta acorda resmungando, mas se levanta com cuidado para não acordar Inuyasha. E quando iam acordar Rin, param ao se depararem que Sesshoumaru estava abraçado a ela. Então bem devagar Kagome acorda a irmã. Ao acordar Rin se vê entrelaçada nos braços de Sesshoumaru, cora violentamente e se levanta devagar para na acordá-lo, ambas saem da casa e vão para o jardim.

-O que foi aquilo Rin? –Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

-Aquilo o que? –Se faz de desentendida.

Kagome cruza os braços.

-Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe do que eu estou falando!

-Ontem a noite eu tive um pesadelo e o senhor Sesshoumaru insistiu para ficar lá, eu estava morrendo de sono e então eu deixei. –Ela falou em um fôlego só, assim ficando sem ar.

-Sei... –Desconfiou as meninas.

-Serio, então... vamos treinar? –Tentou fugir do assunto.

-Sim... –Falou as meninas vendo que não tirariam nada de Rin.

Rin vai para a borda da piscina, Kagome fica na grama perto da flores e Sango pega um isqueiro no bolso. Começam a treinar, mal sabia que estavam sendo observadas por um casal de dentro da casa.

Já eram quase 9:00 h quando param de treinar, decidem ir fazer café da manha para todos. Logo os meninos acordam, com o cheiro de café. Mirok entra na cozinha e vai direto para Sango, todos pensaram que ouviriam logo gritarias e tapa, mas foi totalmente ao contrario, Mirok deu um selinho em Sango e a abraçou pela cintura. Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

-Mas.... O que esta acontecendo? –Falou Kagome confusa.

-Eu e Sango estamos namorando! –Falou Mirok todo alegre.

-Serio?... –Falou Rin com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim. –Confirma Sango feliz.

-Nossa... –Falaram todos.

-Quando decidiram isso? –Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Ontem quando você e Kagome dormiam abraçadinhos e nos deixaram trancados. –Falou Mirok malicioso.

Inuyasha e Kagome coram que nem um tomate.

-Vamos comer se não café vai esfriar. –Kagome fica sem graça.

Todos vão comer, estava um dia lindo, eles vão para a piscina e os meninos decidem fazer um churrasco.

Já era 15:00 h quando InuTaisho e Izayoi falm que querem conversar a sós com as meninas, os meninos estranham. Estavam no escritório de InuTaisho e este se senta no sofazinho que tinha no meio do escritório, Izayoi se senta ao lado do marido e fala para as meninas se sentarem no sofazinho em frente a eles.

-O que... queriam falar conosco? –Pergunta Sango curiosa.

-Hoje de manhã nós vimos vocês treinando com seus poderes. –Falou InuTaisho diretamente.

As meninas gelam.

-Não se preocupe, o segredo de vocês estão a salvo conosco, não contaremos aos meninos a não ser que vocês permitam. –Izayoi a acalmam.

-Eu acho melhor não falar nada para os meninos, eles podem se meter em encrenca, principalmente se Narak souber.

-Narak?

-Sim, meus pais mataram o pai dele, e agora ele quer vingança assim tomando nossos poderes para ficar mais forte. Nós já tivemos uma luta com ele e seu grupo, mas felizmente ganhamos, mas ele não desistiu. –Explicou Rin.

-Quem são vocês na verdade? –Perguntou InuTaisho.

-Nós somos de uma geração de feiticeiros dos elementos, sempre fomos os mais fortes do nossos elementos, eu sou terra, Sango fogo e Rin água, mas existe mais um elemento, o ar que é Kikyou que possui e é a mais forte do elemento Ar. Quando fomos embora ainda não sabíamos de nada disso, mas quando tínhamos 12 anos soubemos o porquê de nossos poderes e meus pais contaram que tiveram uma luta com Onigumo o pai de Narak, ele veio de uma geração de magos malignos e sempre foram contra nós por sermos os mais fortes. Onigumo lutou com meus pais porque ele tentou roubar seus poderes, mas Onigumo morreu com a quantidade de poder obtido e depois tudo voltou para nossos pais. E isso que Narak quer fazer conosco, mas ele é diferente, ele pode agüentar os nossos poderes e estamos apreensivas quanto a isso, se ele tiver nossos poderes será uma tragédia, já que ele vem de magos malignos. Os poderes dos elementos se corromperá e se ele nos tira-los nós poderemos até morrer.- Explicou mais Kagome.

-Então ele é muito perigoso!-Falou Izayoi.

-Sim, e vocês tem que tomar muito cuidado com ele, ele pode matá-las. –Terminou InuTaisho.

-Obrigada, tomaremos. –Respondeu Sango.

-E qualquer coisa, é só pedir que estamos a sua disposição.

-Ok.

-Afinal, a Kikyou não tinha morrido?

-Não, nós a salvamos quando Inuyasha tinha pensado que ela havia morrido.

-Huummm....

-Porem ela passou para o lado para o lado de Narak, depois de nós termos a salvado.

-Isso é uma pena.

-É mesmo.

-Mas... Quem é o grupo de Narak? Onde ele mora?

-Bom... O grupo dele é a Kikyou, Kagura e Hakudoshi. E Ele é da nossa escola, foi para lá quando voltamos, eles estão sempre nos perseguindo.

-Nossa.... Bom como meu marido disse, qualquer problema é só falar. -Falou Izayoi.

-Bom então era só isso que queríamos saber... Estão liberadas. –Falou InuTaisho. As meninas se levantam, mas antes de saírem... – Há!!! Eu acho melhor vocês contarem para os meninos, talvez eles ajudem.

-Acho melhor não, não agora, não queremos metê-los em problemas, e aliás isso é um problema que nós temos que resolver.

-É vocês que sabem...

-É, acho que esse é nosso fim... da... conversa.

-É, vão se divertir a vida é cuuurta!

Elas voltam para a sala, os meninos a perguntam o que InuTaisho queria, mas elas desviam do assunto e vão assistir um filme.

**Oie! Bom para mim esse foi o meu melhor episódio, volto a postar quando der, é que dia de semana é meio dificil, e ai vai a explicação do que elas são. E que bom que estão gostando ^^, bom eu já vou indooo, já vou começar a escrever o proximo capitulo!**

**bjss da Rapha-chan!!!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Amanhecera, as meninas haviam voltado para casa tarde da noite e agora elas estavam se arrumando para a escola, estavam atrasadas, saíram correndo de casa. Chegaram na escola o sinal já havia batido. Ao chegar o final das aulas elas vão para o pátio.

-Oi meninas. –Falou Mirok indo até elas e dando um selinho em Sango.

-Oi Mirok.

-Cadê os meninos? –Perguntou sua namorada.

-Ah! Eles já estão vindo, o Inuyasha se atrasou de novo e o Sesshoumaru resolveu esperar.

-Hmmm...

-Pelo menos, nós ficamos um pouco sem aqueles patetas, não é Rin-chan?- Falou Kagome, mas era cedo de mais para falar algo, pois duas certas pessoas chegaram no momento em que ela falara.

-Patetas são vocês, ou melhor... Bruxas, ratazanas, baixinhas, etc.-Falou Inuyasha chegando ao local.

-ORA SEUUU...

-O que? Lindo, maravilhoso, melhor que vocês?...

-OLHA... VOCE NÃO ME PROVOCA HOJE , SEU... SEU... GRANDE MACHISTA IDIOTA! –Gritou Kagome para todo mundo ouvir, e saiu pisando duro.

TAP!

-MIROk! VOCE PROMETEU! SEU PERVERTIDO! –Gritou Sango, porque Mirok havia passado a mão nela, sendo que ele **prometeu** que não iria mais passar a mão nela enquanto eles estivessem juntos.

-Desculpe Sangozinha...

-Aiiii... eu odeio essas suas promessas que não são compridas! Quer saber... Tchau!

-Não espera ai Sango! –Mas já era tarde, Sango foi em direção de Kagome.

-Você não toma jeito Mirok... –Falou Rin suspirando e indo em direção das amigas.

-Ela tem razão. –Falou Sesshoumaru também saindo em direção oposta das meninas.

Mirok suspira derrotado.

-Vou te dar uma dica Mirok, mude esse seu jeito pervertido, se não a Sango te larga. –Falou Inuyasha pegando no ombro do amigo.

-Vou me esforçar... –Falou Mirok, mas nessa hora passa uma garota bonita e ele fica olhando babando para as pernas da menina. Inuyasha lança um olhar feio para o amigo.

-Você não presta Mirok. –Falou Inuyasha cruzando os braços e saindo de perto do amigo e fazendo o caminho que Sesshoumaru fez.

-Mas... espera!

As meninas estavam na casa dos meninos, afinal fizeram uma aposta, Kagome limpava o banheiro ao lado da sala e Rin as janelas da sala, os meninos estavam na sala assistindo TV. De repente Mirok entra na casa correndo batendo a porta e a trancando com a corrente de porta e se esconde atrás do sofá onde os meninos estavam sentados. Kagome que estava limpando o banheiro sai deste para ver o que acontecia e Rin se vira por ter levado susto com a repentina entrada de Mirok, Inuyasha se vira.

-O que houve Mirok? –Perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

Mas Mirok não tem tempo para responder, porque alguém tenta abrir a porta e é em vão.

-MIROK! SEU IDIOTAA! –Gritava Sango do outro lado da porta, tentando abri-la.

-CALMINHA SANGO, FOI UM ACIDENTE!

-O que esta acontecendo? –Perguntou Kagome confusa.

Sango começa a esmurra a porta, "Essa não" pensou as meninas, e como a porta estava entreaberta, Sango pega na correntinha , a puxa ela para baixo e esta é arrancada da porta, os meninos ficam de boca aberta com a força da garota. Os meninos se levantam quando vêem o estado de Sango, ela estava com uma careta de tão irritada que estava. Mirok se esconde atrás dos meninos e fala choramingando:

-Ela vai me matar...!

Kagome vai até a amiga e a segura, Rin vai ajudar.

-Calma Sango!

-NÃO! ESSE PERVERTIDO QUASE AGARROU A POBRE DA GAROTA NA FRENTE DO PORTAO DE CASA!

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru olham de cara feia para Mirok e cruzam os braços.

-O que! É verdade Mirok? –Perguntou Rin indignada.

-Não! Eu prometi que não daria em cima de mais nenhuma garota! E foi aquele menina que deu em cima de mim e quando viu que a Sango vinha, ela pulou em cima de mim!.

-MENTIROSO!

-É verdade Sango!

-Sango eu acho que eles esta falando a verdade... –Falou Inuyasha descruzando o braço.

-Eu também acho. –Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Então porque ele saiu correndo? –Perguntou Sango se acalmando um pouco.

-Pela cara que você fez, amor, e eu sabia que não ia acreditar em mim. –Explicou Mirok sincero.

Sango se acalma e fala arrependiada:

-Desculpa.

Sango vai até Mirok e lhe dá um beijo.

-Já que vocês fizeram as pazes... eu vou concertar a porta. –Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Espere meu filho. –Falou Izayoi entrando na sala junto a InuTaisho.

-Por quê?

Todos olharam para o casal.

-É que viemos avisar que no sábado haverá o nosso aniversario de casamento e eu queria que vocês –InuTaisho apontou para seus filhos- apresentasse as senhoritas Kagome e Rin como namoradas de vocês...

-O QUÊ! –Perguntaram os seis indignados.

-Ou vocês preferem se casarem com as filhas dos Takahashi?

As meninas gelaram ao ouvirem esse nome.

-Quem são os Takahashi? –Perguntou Mirok.

-Os Takahashi são uma das família mais respeitada no mundo dos negócios, mas nós não queremos que vocês se envolvam com eles pois... não queremos que vocês se casem só por casarem.- falou InuTaisho.

Os Takahashi eram uma família muito rica, mas as filhas deles faziam parte do grupo de Narak, como espiões que ficaram vigiando Sango enquanto o grupo ia atrás de Rin e Kagome em outras partes do mundo. Elas tinham conhecimento dos Takahashi através de Narak, que ficava as ameaçando que se elas fizessem algo quem sairia prejudicado era Sango. Mas era muita coincidência que os Taisho conhecessem eles.

-Não é só você falar que não deixará que nos casemos com as filhas deles? –Falou Sesshoumaru sério.

-Acreditem já tentei. Eles falaram que nos colocariam em ruínas se não deixassem as filhas deles casarem com vocês, mas também tinha a condição de vocês terem uma namorada, então não precisariam casar com as filhas deles porque não queriam interferir em um relacionamento de vocês. –Explicou InuTaisho.

-Esta bem... –Falou Inuyasha de mau gosto.

-E para vocês meninas? –Perguntou Izayoi esperançosa.

-Por mim eu deixava que eles se dessem mal –Rin olhou para os meninos – Mas como isso pode afetar a família inteira... vamos aceitar.

-Que bom! –Falaram InuTaisho e Izayoi aliviados, mas perceberam a tensão nos olhos das meninas.

-Mas... será que eu, Rin e Sango podemos ajudar a arrumar a festa? É que sempre sonhamos em arrumar uma festa. –Falou Kagome abraçando as meninas pelo pescoço e essas arregalam os olhos com a proposta de Kagome, porque elas eram muito desastradas nisso.

-Por mim tudo bem! Desde que... os meninos ajudem. –Falou Izayoi maliciosa olhando para os meninos.

-Por mim tudo bem! –Falou Mirok feliz da vida.

-Nem pensar! –Falou Inuyasha irritado.

-Não! –Falou Sesshoumaru friamente.

-SE não ajudarem vamos fazer vocês e as meninas se beijarem na festa! –Falou InuTaisho "extremamente serio" por fora, porque por dentro...

-Ajudaremos! –Falaram na hora, mas lançaram olhares fulminantes para Kagome que dera a idéia.

-Ótimo! –Falou InuTaisho.

A partir daí todos voltaram a fazer seus afazeres.

Chega sábado bem cedo, as meninas acabavam chegar na casa dos meninos para arrumar as decoração para a festa.

-Bom... vamos começar! –Falou Kagome animada.

Todos a olhou com um olhar mortal.

-Fique sabendo Higurashi, que isso é tudo culpa sua. –Falou Sesshoumaru friamente que até Kagome se arrepiou.

-D-desculpe.

-Agora não dá para voltar atrás gente. –Falou Mirok.

Todos começaram a arrumar a festa, haviam vários funcionários trabalhando na festa. Kagome arrumava as flores no quintal da casa, Sango guiava os funcionários a colocarem as mesas, Rin levava as toalhas de mesa. Os meninos ajudavam os funcionários a arrumarem as mesas e as cadeiras. Estava tudo indo bem, mas Rin não achava isso. Ela estava sonolenta e andava cambaleando. Nesse momento Rin andava perto a piscina, levava as toalhas de mesa até Sango que estava logo depois da piscina. Mas Rin estava com sono e estava cambaleando, Sessohoumaru vinha logo atrás dela carregando uma cadeira, quando a viu quase caindo de tanto cambalear. Rin torce o pé e cai na piscina com as toalhas de mesa.

-Rin! –Sesshoumaru corre até ela.

Rin sai de baixo da água na mesma hora e fala exasperada:

-Acordei, acordei! –Olhava para todos os lado e vê as toalhas de mesa que carregava toda molhada- Essa não...

-Tudo bem Rin, a gente coloca para secar e depois coloca nas mesas. –Falou Sango indo até a borda da piscina.

-Ta.

-Sua desastrada! –Falou Sesshoumaru se segurando para não rir de Rin.

Rin sai da piscina e vai até ele batendo o pé.

-Olha aqui cachorrinho, cale essa sua boca! –Falou irritada.

-E se eu não quiser? –Desafiou Sesshoumaru com um sorrisinho sínico.

Como eles estavam perto da borda da piscina Rin empurra Sesshoumaru, mas o que não esperava era que ele a levasse junto para dentro da piscina, Rin coloca a cabeça para fora da água e espera Sesshoumaru e quando este aparece ela da um cascudo nele.

-Seu IDIOTA!

-Foi sua culpa. – Falou ele calmamente.

-Grr...

Rin da piscina e pega as toalhas de mesas que estavam molhadas e as coloca para secar, enquanto Sango vinha com uma toalha para Rin se enxugar. Chega a hora do almoço, Izayoi tinha feito o almoço já que a cozinheira cuidava das comidas da festa.

Todos se reuniram na mesa e almoçaram e voltaram a arrumar as coisas, Rin foi ajudar Izayoi a lavar louça. Ia tudo bem até Sesshoumaru entrar na cozinha.

-Acho melhor você não deixar ela ajudar, mãe. –Falou Sesshoumaru pegando suco na geladeira. –Vai deixar a louça mal lavada.

-O QUE? –Rin falou irada.

-Não fale isso meu filho.

-Mas é a verdade.

-ORA SEU... –Rin estava tão brava e fez tanta força que a torneira da cozinha estoura e molha todos que estavam na cozinha. –ops... –sussurrou.

Sango arrumava um dos vasos de flores da festa quando vê Mirok dando em cima de uma das funcionarias. Ela fica tão nervosa pelo descaramento de Mirok e quando olha para as flores elas estavam em chamas.

-AH NÃO!- Sango corre para pegar água e joga nas flores. Ela olha de novo para onde Mirok estava, ele havia indo embora. " Ah mais ele vai ver depois..." pensou irritada.

O resto dos preparativos ocorre normalmente e logo chega a hora de arrumar. As meninas estavam no quarto de Izayoi.

-Bom meninas, eu comprei vestidos para vocês. –Izayoi entrega uma sacola para cada uma.

-O-obrigada Izayoi. –Agradecem.

-Abram!

Elas abriram as caixas e ficaram maravilhadas com o que viram. Kagome recebeu um vestido verde-agua frente única com detalhes nas laterais, ia até o joelhos.

-Amei! –Os olhos dela brilhavam.

O de Rin era azul tomara que caia que ia até um pouco mais da metade das coxas e terminava um tecido fino de babado, vinha com um cinto de strass.

O de Sango era um vestido preto justo ate a cintura com um decote em V generoso com uma camada mais fina de tecido por cima do mais grosso.

-Obrigada Izayoi. –Disse as duas com os olhos brilhando.

Elas se vestiram e se olharam no espelho. Izayoi pega em seu porta jóias dois colares e um arco de strass. O primeiro colar simples a corrente era lisa e tinha um pingente em forma de coração em diamante, o segundo era tipo uma coleira de strass.

-Coloquem isto. –Pra Rin o com o pingente de coração, para Sango a coleira e para Kagome o arco. Elas colocaram.

-Agora vamos a maquiagem. –Falou Rin puxando Kagome a sentando na cama e pegando as maquiagens, Izayoi puxou Sango. Fizeram uma maquiagem leve mas que realçavam suas belezas. Arrumaram o cabelo, Sango fez um rabo de cavalo alto, Rin prendeu metade do cabelo e o de Kagome ficou com o arco de strass prendendo sua franja. Após ter terminado de se arrumarem foi a vez de Izayoi se arrumar, seu vestido Era azul escuro cintilante um pouco justo, para modelar o quadril tinha strass e usava um colar com uma gota de esmeralda como pingente. Terminaram de se arrumar.

-Pronto. –Olharam-se no espelho. - estamos lindas.

Todas riram até que alguém bate á porta.

-Entre.- Mandou Izayoi.

-Querida?- InuTaisho entra.

-Oi amor! –Ela vai até o marido e o beija.

-Nossa como você esta maravilhosa! –depois desviou os olhos para as meninas- vocês meninas, todas maravilhosas.

-Obrigada. –Responderam.

-Ok, Ok, os convidado já estão chegando, vamos descer.

-Ta.

Todos desceram, o salão já estava se enchendo de pessoas.

-Procurem os meninos, fiquem perto deles. - Falou InuTaisho.

-Ta.- Falaram Kagome e Rin.

Elas e Sango procuraram os meninos, até que os encontraram conversando e mais a longe viram duas garotas os olhando que logo se aproximaram dos meninos.

Uma tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos solto e usava um vestido vermelho de alças grossas com um decote em V enorme e marcava a cintura, chegava ate o tornozelo. A outra com a expressão fria de cabelos loiros tão claros que chegavam a parecer brancos usava um vestido bege com um tecido fino por cima do grosso e com uma fita grossa na cintura, tinha decote em V razoável, o vestido ia ate os joelhos.

-Esperem. –Sango impediu Kagome e Rin de continuar a caminhar até os meninos. –Vamos ver o que elas vão fazer.

-Olá garotos. –Ouviram uma delas falar, a de cabelos escuros.

-Oi Kaguya. –Falou Sesshoumaru friamente, Rin deu um meio sorriso.

-Frio como sempre Sessshoumaru. –Debochou Kaguya.

Sesshoumaru bufou.

-O que quer Kaguya? –Perguntou Inuyasha irritado.

-Ah, viemos cumprimentar vocês, não é Kanna?

-Claro. –Deu sorrisinho cínico.

Kagome aperta os punhos.

_-Calma Kah._–Sussurrou Sango segurando a prima.

Neste momento Sesshoumaru avista as meninas observando tudo. "O que elas estão esperando?" bufou mentalmente, mas deu um sorrisinho malicioso e olhou para Rin e saiu andando até a jovem sobre o olhar dos meninos e das víboras.

_-Acho que ele nos viu..._ –Sussurrou Rin com um sorriso amarelo.

Sesshoumaru parou de frente para Rin e a puxou pela cintura junto de si e a levou para onde estava.

-Esta é a minha namorada. –E deu um beijo em Rin. Como foi pega de surpresa de começo na correspondeu, mas foi cedendo.

Inuyasha vai até Kagome e a pega pela mão e puxa para si.

-E esta é a minha, meninas está é Kagome...

E a beija. Sango vai ate Mirok e o abraça pela cintura.

-Oi amor.

-Oi querida, estas bela.

-Obrigada.

Rin que já havia parado de beijar Sesshoumaru estava fuzilando Kaguya com o olhar.

-Quanto tempo Rin, Kagome e Sango. –Falou Kaguya cinicamente.

As meninas congelaram.

-Vocês já se conhecem? –Perguntou Mirok.

-Infelizmente sim querido, é uma historio complicada. –Sango estava nervosa.

-Sim, bem complicada... –Kanna sorriu maliciosamente.

Kaguya e Kanna saíram dali e foram para perto da família.

-Vamos... –Sesshoumaru puxou Rin para longe do grupo.

-Onde... Onde pensa que esta me levando?

-É o mais normal do mundo os "namorados" quererem um tempo a sós, não é querida? –lhe da um sorriso malicioso.

Rin cora violentamente.

-Nó-nós não somos namorados de verdade!

-Não é o que todos pensam.

Ele a leva para o jardim somente iluminado pela lua cheia.

-Você esta linda hoje Rin.

Rin pensou que ele estivesse brincando com ela, mas a sinceridade em sua voz dizia ao contrario.

-Obrigada Sessohumaru, você também esta bonito.

Sesshoumaru a apertou mais contra si.

-Onde aqueles dois foram? –Perguntou Kagome.

-Não sei e não quero saber, tchau para vocês dois, nós vamos andar um pouco. –Falou Sango saindo puxando Mirok.

-Você esta linda Kagome... –Falou Inuyasha a olhando profundamente.

Kagome se assustou com o repentino elogio.

-O-obrigada Inuyasha.

Neste momento começou a tocar uma musica lenta e os casai começaram a dançar.

-Quer dançar?

-Claro.

Os dois se juntaram e começaram a dançar.

-Quer dançar, minha lady?

-Sim. Sabe... é impressão minha ou você esta mais gentil hoje. –Rin perguntou desconfiada.

-Impressão sua...

Continuaram dançando, Rin encosta a cabeça em seu peito.

-Rin.

Ela o olha parando de dançar.

-Sim?

Sesshoumaru a beija, era um beijo diferente, um beijo... apaixonado? Não, simplesmente não, ele não gostava dela. Mas era tão bom, diferente... ela correspondeu.

Sessohumaru a apertou mais contra si. Quando param ele a fica olhando por um tempo, mas a reencosta em seu peito novamente e voltam a dançar.

No salão Inuyasha também beija Kagome.

-Por que fez isso?

Inuyasha não responde, nem ele sabia.

O festa ocorre normalmente.

_**Desculpem pelo atraso gentee.. ^^' Eu estava sem inspiraçao para escrever mais capitulos, espero que tenham gostado!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Ainda era cedo, mas Rin já estava acordada, mesmo chegando tarde na noite anterior ela não conseguiu dormir ate tarde. Rin se lembra do beijo que Sesshoumaru a dera no jardim no dia anterior. Ruborizou só de lembrar, mas hoje teria que vê-lo de novo. Mesmo sendo final de semana elas teriam que cumprir com a aposta que fizeram, não queria vê-lo, não hoje, mas não poderia simplesmente não ir. Terminou de prepara o café da manha e foi se arrumar para depois comer, as meninas dormiam, a mãe de Sango saíra para sua caminhada matinal.

Entrou em seu quarto e abriu a guarda-roupa, pegou uma calça jeans escura um pouco justa, uma blusinha regata roxa e sua all star. Se vestiu e voltou para a cozinha.

-Oi mana! –Kagome já comia, ainda estava de camisola.

-Oi Kah.

-Nossa que desanimo! –Kagome riu.

-Pelo jeito você está de bom humor hoje.

Rin se serve e se senta.

-É que dormi bem.

-Percebi.

Sango entra na cozinha bocejando.

-Bom dia...

-Bom dia. –Responderam.

-Eu vi! –Falou Sango de repente quando se sentou depois de se servir.

-O que? –Perguntou Rin desinteressada.

Sango aponta para cada uma e fala:

-Eu VI com meus próprios olhos VOCE beijando o Sesshoumaru –Rin que comia um pedaço de pão se engasgou- lá no jardim, e VOCÊ e o Inuyasha. –Kagome cora violentamente.

Rin volta ao normal depois de beber leite e fala:

-Você deve ter visto errado Sango. –Rin estava corada.

-Então por que engasgou quando falei? –Sango lhe lançava um olhar desconfiado.

-Po-por que você me pegou de surpresa! –Falou rapidamente.

-Sei... e você Kah, o que tem a dizer a seu favor?

-Nada, é simplesmente a verdade.

Rin a olhou perplexa e Sango caiu na gargalhada.

-Eu...EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DO INUYASHA! HAHAHA.

-EU NÃO GOSTO. –Kagome se levanta e sai da cozinha e sango para de rir.

-O que deu nela?

Rin simplesmente volta a comer. Quando todas estavam pronta foram para a casa do Taisho.

-Por que você veio Sango? –Perguntou Rin quendo elas estavam no caminho.

-O Mirok falou para eu esperar ele aqui, poruqe ele quer primeiro fala com os meninos antes de sairmos.

-Ata.

-Viu Kah, me desculpe com o que eu disse mais cedo ta?

-Sem problema Sango.

-Mais é serio, você gosta dele.

-Eu... eu não sei...

Elas chegam na casa e tocam a campanhia, Izayoi atende.

-Olá meninas.

-Oi Izayoi. –Cumprimentou as meninas entrando quando Izayoi da passagem.

-Os meninos ainda estão dormindo, vocês podem acordar eles, por favor?

-Claro. –Falou Kagome gentilmente.

-Vocês vão meninas, vou esperar o Mirok na sala. –Sango foi para a sala.

Rin e Kagome sobem as escadas. Rin vai para o quarto de Sesshoumaru e Kagome no de Inuyasha que era um do lado do outro.

Kagome entra e fecha a porta, vê Inuyasha esparramado na cama, ela vai até as cortinas e as abre e Inuyasha resmunga e cobre a cabeça com a coberta.

-Vamos Inuyasha, acorde! –Kagome puxa a coberta de Inuyasha e vê que ele só estava com uma calça de moletom. Ela ruboriza.

-Me deixa dormir Kagome!

-Não, vamos acorde! –Ela vira o rosto.

Inuyasha se senta e a olha, vê que ela estava ruborizada e por isso virara o rosto. Como Kagome estava perto da cama ele a puxa e ela cai em cima dele, Inuyasha a aperta contra si.

-Me de a coberta. –Kagome ainda segurava a coberta.

Ela da à coberta para ele.

-Toma.

-Obrigado.

Inuyasha coloca a coberta em cima da cama os cobrindo.

-Agora me solte.

-Por que?

-Porque sim.

-Porque sim não é resposta.

Kagome tenta se soltar, mas Inuyasha não deixa.

-Fique mais um pouco.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha a solta e Kagome o olha e sem querer seus olhos vão para seus lábios.

-Kah.

-Sim? –Kagome o olha, mas Inuyasha a beija, Kagome o corresponde.

Rin estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, o olhou por um tempo dormindo.

-Sesshoumaru acorde. –Chamou ele enquanto abria as cortinas.

Ele só mudou de posição, mas não acordou.

-Acorde logo! –Rin se senta na beirada da cama, ele estava de costas para ela.

Ele nem se meche. Rin suspira, vai até ele pela cama.

-Se não acorda por bem, vai acordar por mal. –Ela da um sorrisinho malicioso, ele sente a respiração de Rin em seu pescoço. Rin empurra Sesshoumaru para fora da cama.

-RIN! –Ele se levanta rapidamente.

Rin ri.

-Eu avisei.

Sesshoumaru da um sorriso maliciosa.

-Agora você vai ver.

Rin para de rir e o olha. Sesshoumaru vai até a cama e pega o travesseiro e joga em Rin que deita na cama, ela começa a rir de novo. Rin se levanta e corre atrás de Sesshoumaru tentando pegar o travesseiro até que ela tropeça e cai em cima dele.

-Ai...

Ela fica em cima dele e o olha. Eles ficam se encarando por um tempo até que Sesshoumaru a puxa para beijá-la, mas alguém bate na porta e eles se levantam em um pulo. Rin se ajeita e abre a porta enquanto Sesshoumaru levantava.

-Bom dia Rin.

-Oi Mirok, a Sango ta lá embaixo?

-Ta sim, daqui a pouco vou sair com ela.

-Ata, vou lá ver ela, o Sesshoumaru ta ai dentro.

Rin sai do quarto e vai para a sala. Mirok entra no quarto e fecha a porta.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo? –Mirok da um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Idiota... o que quer?

-Ah nada de mais, eu ia vir te acordar, mas pelo jeito a Rin já fez o trabalho. Hehehe.

-Mirok saia daqui... antes que eu ARRANQUE a sua cabeça.

Mirok da um sorriso amarelo e sai correndo.

-Por que fez isso? –Inuyasha abraçava Kagome neste momento.

-Por sim.

Kagome suspira e se levanta.

-Se arrume logo. –E sai do quarto.

Um tempo depois as meninas e Mirok estavam conversando na sala, quando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru descem.

-Bom vamos indo Sangozinha?

-Sim.

Eles se levantam, se despedem de todos e saem.

-Bom meninas, o que vocês vão fazer hoje será... o que acha Sesshoumaru?

-Pintar e arrumar o quartinho que tem no quintal, pretendo fazer uma sala de jogos lá.

-O QUE? Porque vocês não fazem isso?

-Porque nós temos que fazer se vocês estão aqui? – Falou Inuyasha com um sorrisinho cínico que irritou ainda mais as meninas.

-OLHA AQUI SEU PLAYBOYZINHA PILATRA DE UMA FICA, NÓS NÃO SOMOS SUAS EMPREGADAS NÃO!

-São sim depois que vocês perderam a aposta, e ficaram assim até o final do mês.

-ORA SEUUU... -Kagome tenta pular em cima dele, mas é em vão.

-Cadê as tintas? –Perguntou Rin irritada.

-Estão dentro do quartinho.

Rin saiu da casa ida para o quintal, logo Kagome foi atrás dela.

-Acha que devemos ajudá-las? –Perguntou Inuyasha olhando por onde as meninas tinham saído.

-Vamos primeiro dar uma olhada. –Sesshoumaru saiu em direção a porta que dava ao quintal bem cuidado.

Rin abre o quartinho e logo encontra as latas de tintas. As leva para fora.

-Roxo e preto? –Perguntou Kagome.

Rin da os pinceis para a irmã.

-Vamos começar logo.

Algum tempo depois o que se via eram as meninas pintando o quertinho, Kagome em uma extremidade e Rin em outra até mais duas pessoas começaram as ajudar. Sessohumaru ficou do lado de Rin e Inuyasha do lado de Kagome.

-Por que esta ajudando? –Perguntou Rin.

-Não posso ajudar? –Sesshoumaru falou indiferente.

Rin bufa e volta a pintar, logo a parte de fora do quartinho já estava pintada.

-Agora vamos arrumar e pintar por dentro. –Falou Kagome.

Todos entram e começaram a tirar as caixas.

-Levem essas duas caixas lá para a sala, depois a mamãe tem que ver o que vai fazer com elas. –Falou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome pegou uma caixa e Inuyasha a ajudou com a outra. Quando eles estavam indo para dentro da casa, passam pela borda da piscina. Kagome escorrega e Inuyasha que estava vindo atrás dela solta caixa e tenta segurar Kagome assim derrubado a caixa da mão dela, mas os dois caem dentro da piscina. Os dois emergem e se olham e caem na gargalhada.

-Você esta bem? –Inuyasha a pergunta.

-Estou.

-Trouxe outra roupa.

-Não...

-Nossa. –Inuyasha passa a mão no cabelo. –Vamos, vou te emprestar um camisa e um short meu. -Inuyasha a puxa para fora da piscina.

-E as caixas?

-Depois nós as levamos para dentro, vamos nos trocar primeiro.

Eles entram dentro da casa e vão para o quarto de Inuyasha, este abre o guarde-roupa e as roupas que tem e pega um short curto para ele, mas que ficaria grande em Kagome e uma camiseta preta e a deu.

-Vista isso.

-O-obrigada. –Kagome ruboriza.

Inuyasha pega sua roupa.

-Vou me trocar no banheiro (_o quarto dele era uma suíte_).

Quando Inuyasha entra no banheiro, Kagome começa a se trocar, ela primeiramente tira toda a roupa e coloca a camiseta preta. Ela se olha no espelho, ficara enorme nela, ia até o começo da coxa, ficou se olhando e se lembra do beijo dela e de Inuyasha na festa e mais cedo. Ficou tanto tempo se olhando que ouve o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e se assusta olhando para Inuyasha.

-Kagom... –Inuyasha se interrompe quando vê Kagome somente de camiseta se calcinha.

Kagome e Inuyasha coram violentamente e Inuyasha vira o rosto e Kagome rapidamente pega o short e o veste, como previra também Tinha ficado grande, mas era melhor que nada.

-V-vamos lá para baixo. –Kagome gagueja.

-Sim.

Os dois descem e levam as caixas para a sala.

-Eles estão demorando.

Rin e Sesshoumaru arrumavam as caixas.

-Os deixe pequena.

Rin para de repente e Sesshoumaru percebe.

-O que foi? –Perguntou ele preocupado.

-Nada... –Rin volta a arrumar a caixa, ela havia se lembrado da noite em que dormiu na casa dos meninos, naquela noite ele a havia confortado e a chamado de pequena. Rin cora.

Inuyasha e Kagome entram no quartinho, Rin e Sessohumaru percebem que eles estavam com roupas diferentes e se olham.

-Por que mudaram de roupa? –Pergunta Rin confusa.

-Kagome, porque ta com a roupa do Inuyasha? –Sesshoumaru estava desconfiado.

Inuyasha e Kagome se olham e coram.

-É que a Kah escorregou na borda da piscina e quando fui segura-la nós dois caímos na piscina, e como ela não havia trazido outra roupa eu emprestei uma minha para ela.

-Você se machucou Kah?

-Não Rin, eu estou bem.

-Kah, Inuyasha? Desde quando esta a chamado assim? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru malicioso.

Inuyasha cora.

-S-sério? Eu nem percebi. –Inuyasha ria sem graça e passava a mão na cabeça.

Sesshoumaru da uma risada. Logo eles terminam de tirar as caixas.

-Inuyasha, vem me ajudar a pegar as escadas. –Chamou Sesshoumaru.

Os dois saem e logo voltam com as escadas.

-Eu pinto com a escada. –Falou Kagome.

-Ta. –Sesshoumaru lhe da a escada.

Kagome arrumou a escada e começou a pintar, Inuyasha colocou outra escada em outra extremidade do quartinho.

-Eu também quero pintar a parte de cima. –Falou Rin para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha assentiu, Rin subiu e colocou a lata no degrau de baixo. Inuyasha começou a pinta a parte de baixo da parede que Rin pintava e Sesshoumaru onde Kagome estava. Tudo ocorria muito bem, até que uma vês Rin foi abaixar para molhar o pincel , mas sem querer ela derruba a lata que vira em cima de Inuyasha o sujando todo dês roxo. Sesshoumaru e Kagome olham e caem na gargalhada. Rin se agacha e fala:

-Me desculpe Inuyasha, foi sem querer. –Rin sorria sem graça e Inuyasha tira a tinta dos olhos, Inuyasha sai do quartinho para lavar o rosto, mas quando Rin ia se levantar ela se desequilibra.

Sesshoumaru percebendo que Rin ia cair larga o pincel.

-RIN! –Sesshoumaru corre até ela, mas era tarde demais. Rin havia despencado da escada. Tudo acontecera muito rápido e mesmo com velocidade rápida de Sesshoumaru não deu para ele a salvar.

-RIN! –Kagome desesperada desce da escada e vai até Rin, neste momento Sesshoumaru a segurava nos braços, Rin estava descordada.

-Rápido Kagome, vai avisar meus pais e chamem uma ambulância!

Kagome sai correndo do quartinho e no caminho ela encontra Inuyasha que a para.

-O que houve Kah?

-A Rin, ela caiu da escada e esta desacordada! –Kagome chorava. –Vou avisar seus pais e chamar uma ambulância.

-Eu vou com você.

Os dois entram na casa.

Sesshoumaru ainda segurava Rin contra si, chorava.

-Rin acorda, por favor, Rin, não faz isso.

Mas nada, Rin não acordava e Sesshoumaru começava a ficar desesperado.

-Rin...

Izayoi e InuTaisho entram no quartinho correndo.

-Rin! –Os dois chegam perto da garota.

-Já chamaram a ambulância?

-O Inuyasha esta ligando para o hospital. –Falou Izayoi.

-Ela vai ficar bem filho, ela é forte. –InuTaisho coloca uma mão no ombro do filho.

Sesshoumaru olhava para Rin desacordada.

-Tomara pai.

Logo a ambulância chega, colocam Rin na maca e a colocam dentro do veículo.

-Eu vou com ela. –Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Nós vamos de carro. –Falou Inu Taisho.

A ambulância sai da casa em direção ao hospital.

-Você vai ficar bem Rin. –Sesshoumaru segurava a mão de Rin– Eu tenho certeza.

_**Olá gente! espero que tenham gostem da fic. Gente, a Rin e a Kagome sao irmas gemeas, mas nao sao identicas...ok. O Sesshy e o Inu são meio irmãos, mas nasceram no mesmo ano, eles tem diferença de 5 meses. Na época o InuTaisho tinha uma amante quando estava com a mae de Sesshoumaru, mas depois ele descobriu que sua esposa estava gravida, e meses depois tambem descobriu que a Izayoi tambem estava gravida, ele ficou com a mae do Sesshy, mas quando ele tinha 4 anos a mae dele foi assassinada. Ele nao odiou o pai depois que ele se casou com a Izayoi, e tambem aceitou ela e o Inuyasha, e agora são grandes amigos. Eu esqueci de falar disso no capitulo 1, então to falando agora. **_

_**Xau, Xau! Até a proxima, bjss**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Rin abre os olhos, mas teve um tempo para se acostumar com a claridade. Olhou para os lados, onde estava? De repente as imagens vieram em sua mente, havia caído da escada, ouviu gritos e alguém a pegando no colo, ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru e o choro de Kagome, depois tudo ficou escuro. Olhou novamente em volta, e viu Sesshoumaru sentado em uma cadeira, ele dormia. Rin se senta na cama. O que Sesshoumaru fazia ali? Ela olhou o braço e percebeu que este estava com gesso. Uma dor aguda veio em sua cabeça a fazendo ficar tonta. Deitou-se novamente na cama. Olha novamente para Sesshoumaru. "A cadeira deve ser desconfortável" pensou.

-Sesshomaru? –Sussurrou.

Viu ele se remexer na cadeira e começar a abrir seus olhos.

-Rin... Rin! –Ele se levanta em um pulo da cadeira e só agora Rin viu o estado do rapaz. O cabelo estava bagunçado, a roupa amassada e com olheiras.

Rin se senta e fala:

-O que faz aqui? –Mas novamente a dor vem a sua cabeça a fazendo colocar a mão no lugar onde doía.

-Deite-se, você precisa descansar. –Ele a fez se deitar novamente e ela o fez sem pestanejar.

-O que faz aqui? –Perguntou novamente.

-Cuidando de você. –Ele se senta de novo na cadeira.

-Cadê as meninas?

-Foram para casa descansar.

-E por que você não foi? –Ela o olhou nos olhos mas ele desvia o olhar.

-Estava preocupado.

Rin fica sem fala, ela vira o rosto.

-Já pode ira para casa, para começo de conversa você nem precisava estar aqui.

Sesshoumaru se irrita e se levanta da cadeira, vai até a cama e fala:

-Eu estava preocupado com você e quis ficar ao seu lado!

-Por que? –Ela se virou para ele.

-Porque sim!

-Isso não é resposta!

-Não te importa qual é a resposta.

-Me deixe sozinha, por favor.

-Como queira.

Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Rin se levanta, ignora a dor lhe da ao fazer isso e vai até a janela. Estava nublado, pelo jeito acabara de chover, pois a janela estava com pingos de água. Ela levanta uma de suas mãos e toca o braço, tinha o poder da cura, mas mesmo assim não podia se curar, não tão rápido como curava os outros. Tocou a janela e todas as gotas se juntaram, ainda não estava preparada para lutar contra Narak, mas ele queria seus poderes a todo custo. Teria que treinar mais se quisesse proteger quem amava. Quem amava... a imagem de Sesshoumaru veio em sua mente. O amava? Não. Eram inimigos, ele a odiava, então por que se preocupara com ela? Balançou a cabeça e foi se deitar novamente.

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto furioso, chegou à recepção quando viu Kagura, Ela falava com a recepcionista.

-Kagura, o que faz aqui?

-Sesshy? Nossa olha como você está!

-Não importa, o que faz aqui?

-Eu vim visitar a Rinzinha, soube que ela sofreu um acidente.

-Como soube disto?

-Eu estava passando em frente a sua casa quando vi os paramédicos a colocando na ambulância. Ela está bem?

-Esta de repouso, eu vou indo, tchau.

Kagura da um sorriso e segue para o quarto onde Rin estava. Ela bate na porta e ouve a resposta da garota falando para entrar. Ela abre a porta, Rin arregala os olhos e se senta na cama.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Kagura?

-Eu não posso visitar a minha amiguinha? –Falou irônica.

-Não somo amigas, fale logo o que quer e saia daqui.

Kagura fecha a porta com um sorriso.

-Está nervosa, querida?

-Cale a boca.

-Já decidiu?

-O que?

-Vai entrar na nossa turma e dar os poderes para o Narak?

-Nem morta.

-Não, não, vamos, seja boazinha e entre junto com suas amiguinhas.

-JÁ DICE QUE NÃO VOU!

-Você quer perder seus entes queridos, não é garota? –Falou irritada e desmanchando o sorriso.

-Não vou perdê-los, não deixarei que você os machuque!

-Não pode nos impedir Rin, só se você e as outras entrarem no nosso grupo.

-Não daremos nossos poderes a alguém nojento como o Narak.

-Ora sua... como ousa?

-Saia daqui Kagura.

-Esse é o ultimo aviso Rin, se vocês não entrarem a coisa vai ficar feia, Narak já esta perdendo a paciência.

-Saia Kagura.

-Esta bem, tchau querida e... Pense no assunto.

-Eu não vou perder para você, Narak. –Sussurrou após Kagura sair.

Kagome estava na sala da casa dos Taisho, Izayoi pediu para que ela ficasse lá. Kagome estava preocupada com Rin. Sessohumaru falara que iria ficar com ela e que todos podiam ir descansar, mas Kagome não conseguira pregar os olhos à noite. Ela da um suspiro, já era 10:00 h e ainda todos dormiam.

-Bom dia... –Inuyasha entra na sala e Kagome o olha, mas depois se vira.

-Bom dia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se senta ao lado de Kagome a olha.

-Você parece cansada, não dormiu?

-Não, não consegui.

-Não precisa ficar desse jeito Káh, ela vai ficar bem.

-Eu sei, mas não consigo descansar, estou preocupada com muitas coisas.

-Boba, não fique assim.

Inuyasha a puxa e a faz se deitar em seu colo.

-Inuyasha...

-Vamos descanse.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, a Rin não iria querer te ver assim, ela iria falar assim 'Kagome Higurashi, se você não descansar por bem, você vai descansar por mal.' –Falou Inuyasha fazendo uma imitação horrível da voz de Rin.

Kagome ri.

-Esta bem, esta bem. – Kagome fecha os olhos, Inuyasha começa a passar a mão no cabelo e a brincar com mechas deste.

-Obrigada Inuyasha.

-Pelo que?

-Por tudo.

-De nada, Kagome.

Kagome adormece e Inuyasha fica a olhando.

"As proteja Inuyasha" A voz de Kikyou veio a sua mente, se lembrou da conversa que teve com ela "Por tudo que é sagrado, não deixe nada acontecer a elas." "O que será que esta acontecendo? Com o que ela esta preocupada se não com a Rin?" pensou. Inuyasha inclina a cabeça para atrás até que ouve a porta da casa sendo aberta, logo Sesshoumaru aparece.

-Por que não esta com a Rin?

-Ela me expulsou de lá, falou que queria ficar sozinha.

-Mas você tem que ficar com ela! –Inuyasha percebe que Kagome começa a se remexer e fala mais baixo –Ela não pode ficar sozinha.

-Não está, lá é um hospital e a Kagura foi a visitar.

-O que! Elas não se dão bem e você sabe disso.

-Que seja, de qualquer jeito eu só vou tomar um banho e vou voltar para lá.

-É bom mesmo. –Inuyasha se levanta e pega Kagome no colo. –Vou levar Kagome para o quarto ela não dormiu a noite, estava preocupada com a irmã.

-Ta.

Inuyasha sobe as escadas e leva Kagome para o quarto dele. Sesshoumaru vai tomar um banho. Quando termina começa a se arrumar, até que alguém bata na porta.

-Entre.

-Oi Sesshoumaru.

-O que quer Inuyasha.

-Lembra daquela conversa que eu te falei que tive com a Kikyou? –Perguntou Inuyasha fechando a porta e se sentando na cama de Sesshoumaru.

-Sim, por quê?

-Agora apouco estava conversando com a Kagome e ela me disse que não dormiu não só por causa da Rin, mas que ela estava preocupada com muitas coisas, ela falou isso com uma voz cansada. Eu acho que devemos ver logo o que esta acontecendo.

-Ela falou algo a respeito?

-Não, por quê?

-Me parece estranho a Kagura ter ido lá ao hospital para ver a Rin, e você foi avisado pela Kikyou, que é do grupo de Kagura.

-A Kikyou também me disse que não poderia falar o porque para protegermos as meninas, mas que tinha que as proteger a todo custo. Será que isso tem a ver com a Kagura e a Kikyou?

-Não sei...

Alguém bate e Sesshoumaru manda entrar.

-Bom dia Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha.

-Bom dia mãe. –Responderam os dois.

-Eu vou sair com o seu pai.

-Ta.

-Ok, tchau.

-Espera, mãe. –Falou Sesshoumaru antes de Izayoi sair.

-Sim, querido.

-As meninas comentaram com você ou o papai alguma coisa delas estarem com problemas?

-N-não.

-Mãe...

Izayoi suspira mas sem olhar para os filhos fala.

-Não conte a elas que lhe falei isso ok... Elas estão com problemas pessoais, mas vocês não podem fazer nada para ajudá-las, não é nada _grave. _–Então si do quarto.

Os meninos arregalam os olhos e Inuyasha fala:

-Como assim, cara, o que esta acontecendo?

-Não sei, vê se consegue fazer com que Kagome fale, eu vou para o hospital ficar com a Rin.

Sesshoumaru sai do quarto e Inuyasha vai para o seu. Ele se senta em uma cadeira perto da cama, ela dormia profundamente.

-Kagome...

Sesshoumaru chega no hospital e quando entra no quarto vê Rin na janela, ela estva com um olhar perdido.

-Por que esta fora da cama?

-Não interessa.

-Repouse Rin, larga de ser teimosa garota!

-CALA BOCA SESSHOUMARU.

-O que há com você, desde que chegaram à cidade você não é mais as mesmas! Parece sempre que estão escondendo algo da gente!

-As pessoas mudam Sesshoumaru, estou _preocupada com muitas coisas._

"A Kagome disse que esta preocupada com muitas coisas" Sesshoumaru se lembrou das palavras que Inuyasha o dissera.

-Então me conte, desabafe.

-Você não pode me ajudar, ninguém pode.

"Elas estão com problemas pessoais, vocês não podem ajudá-las." Agora se lembrava das palavras da mãe.

-Você não sabe, quem sabe eu possa a ajudá-la.

-Eu tenho certeza Sesshumaru, por favor não fale mais disso. –Ela se deita novamente na cama.

-Por favor, me conte, estou preocupado.

-Não fique, não é nada grave.

-É SIM, SE NÃO VOCÊ NÃO ESTARIA ASSIM, ME CONTE LOGO DROGA!

-ME DEIXE EM PAZ, VOCE NÃO SABE O QUE ESTOU ENFRENTANDO, NÃO QUERO MACHUCA-LO, NÃO QUERO MACHUCAR AS PESSOAS QUE AMO.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Rin e fala:

-Como assim machucar?

-Nada, esqueça –Rin da as costas para Sesshoumaru.

" Isso não da para esquecer Rin." Pensou preocupado.

Ele se senta na cadeira e fica pensando o que poderia estar se passando.

A noite se aproxima, Sango ia para a casa dos Taisho para ver Kagome, já estava quase chegando, passava em frente a um parque quando ouve uma voz atrás de si.

-Ola Sango.

Ela se vira.

-Oi Narak.

-É bom vê-la.

-O que quer? –Perguntou já se irritando.

-Você sabe, Sango, já se decidiu?

-Eu já disse que NÃO vou entrar para o seu grupinho nojento.

-Huhuhuhu, então terei que usar a força? –Logo os outros do grupo apareceram atrás de Narak.

-Nossa Narak, como você é fraco, para precisar de suas marionetes!

-Ora sua...

-Vamos resolver isso dentro do parque.

Sango entra no parque, entra em um dos bosques deste onde só era iluminado pela lua que estava cheias. Sango se posiciona em ataque e uma espada aparece em sua mão. No cabo da espada tinha um dragão onde nos olhos tinha um rubi, a lamina era de fogo.

-Vamos começar. –Falou Narak com um sorriso.

A luta começa. Todos a atacava e com dificuldade Sango desviava. Ao dar seus golpes acertava vez ou outra. Sango levava muitos golpes fortes e era constantemente derrubada ao chão. Sango lutava com Kikyou, ela não dava ataques tão fortes quanto os outros, mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixou Sango gravemente ferida. Hakudoshi enfia a sua adaga no ombro de Sango.

-AHHH! –Ela grita e cai no chão com a mão no ombro.

-Você ouviu isso?- Falou Izayoi.

-Ouvi, parece a Sango. –eles saíram correndo do carro. Naquela hora passavam em frente ao parque, eles iam para casa quando ouviram o grito de Sango.

Entraram e InuTaisho seguiu com seu olfato apurado e sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Sango, logo chegaram ao local e viram todo o grupo de Narak e Sango no chão com a mão no ombro.

-Sango! –Falou Izayoi horrorizada.

-Por que fizeram isso? –Falou InuTaisho furioso.

-Ela não quis se juntar a nós depois de tantos avisos. –Falou Narak com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

-Ora seu... –InuTaisho se prepara para atacá-los.

-Não, não os ataque . Você não tem nada a ver com isso. –Falou Sango se levantando.

-Mas Sango...

-Não, deixe eles.

-A gente continua isso em outra hora Sango, isso só foi um aviso. –Eles somem entre as árvores.

-Sango... –Izayoi corre até ela.

-Tudo bem Sra. Izayoi, eu estou bem.

Sango tira o casaco vermelho que estava amarrado na cintura e o coloca.

-Isso vai disfarçar o sangue.

-Eu a levo para o hospital.

-Obrigada InuTaisho, mas eu só preciso de Rin, ela me curara.

-Esta bem, eu a levo. –Falou InuTaisho e todos foram para o carro.

Inu Taisho a levou para o hospital entraram sem ninguém perceber que ela estava machucada.

-O Sesshoumaru pode sentir o cheiro se sangue. –Falou InuTaisho antes de ele entrarem no corredor. –Eu vou tirar ele de lá, depois vocês entram.

-Ta.

InuTaisho bate a porta e alguém o manda entrar.

-Oi...

-InuTaisho!

-Oi pai. –Falou Sesshoumaru se levantando.

-Filho, vai comer algo, você precisa.

-Eu não estou com fome.

-Pelo menos me acompanhe.

-Esta bem.

Sesshoumaru e InuTaisho vão para a lanchonete do hospital comer algo. Sango e Izayoi logo entram no quarto.

-Oi Rin. –Falou Sango com um sorriso.

-Oi, o que aconteceu?

Sango tira o casaco e Rin uma mancha de sangue no ombro de Sango.

-O grupo do Narak me atacou quando eu estava indo para a casa dos Taisho.

-Vem aqui. –Rin se senta na cama e Sango vai até a amiga e senta do lado dela.

-Sra. Izayoi, você poderia ir ali no banheiro e pegar um pouco de água?

-Claro querida.

Segundos depois Izayoi traz um pouco de água e da para Rin. Ela derrama um pouco de água na parte machucada e coloca a mão no ombro de Sango e uma luz azulada aparece entre a mão e o ombro. Quando essa se apaga Rin da um sorriso e Sango retribui.

-Obrigada Rin.

-Ela te curou? –Perguntou Izayoi confusa.

-Sim, olha. –Sango abaixa a alça da blusa que usava e o lugar onde era para estar o machucado estava sem nenhum arranhão.

-Que ótimo. –Falou Izayoi alegre- Mas Rin, por que você não cura o seu braço logo?

-Não posso, me curo mais rápido que as pessoas normais, mas não tão rápido como curo os outros.

-Que pena.

-Cadê a Kagome?

-Esta lá em casa querida, pedi para ela que ficasse lá. –Falou Izayoi.

-Humm, Sango a Kagura esteve aqui.

-O QUE?

-Fale baixo! – Pediu.

-Como ela ousou vir aqui?

-Ela ameaçou de novo.

-E você disse não, não é?

-Claro, mas ela disse que essa foi a ultima vez que tentaria nos convencer, deve ser por isso que o Narak foi atrás de você, Sango eu estou preocupada.

-Não fique Rin, vai dar tudo certo.

-Sango é melhor irmos, o Sesshoumaru deve voltar a qualquer momento.

-Sim, depois eu venho ver você Rin, até mais. –Falou Sango se despedindo e saindo junto com Izayoi.

Poucos minutos depois Sasshoumaru e Inutaisho entraram no quarto.

-Então Rin você esta melhor?- Perguntou Inutaisho.

-Estou bem melhor Sr. Taisho

-Isso é bom. Bom, tenho que fazer algumas coisas ainda, até mais.

-Até. – Falaram Rin e Sesshoumaru enquanto Inutaisho saia.

"Tomara que Sesshoumaru não tenha sentido o cheiro de sangue que emanava no quarto." Pensou Inutaisho enquanto se dirigia para seu carro.

-Se você quiser pode ir embora pra descansar Sesshoumaru.

-Não quero, vou ficar mais.

-Como queira... –Falou se deitando.

-Por que esta brava comigo?

-Não estou.

-Não é o que parece.

-Pense como quiser. –Falou com um suspiro.

Logo Rin dorme e Sesshoumaru ao perceber isso se levanta e vai até a cama, fica a olhando e depois lhe da um beijo na testa e depois nos lábios. Rin se remexe e dá um sorriso, mas continua dormindo.

-Durma bem, pequena. –Falou saindo do quarto.

Ao chegar em casa Sesshoumaru vai direto para a cama. O que sentia por Rin? Estava confuso, nunca sentira isso antes. Iria descobrir, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse. Dormiu, mas teve um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que Rin estava em uma casa em chamas, depois quando está no hospital Rin quase morre.

_**Ola pessoal! espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, mas na minha opinião o proximo vai ser melhor ;),´vai ser da Rin e do Sesshy *-***_

_**No proximo capitulo:**_

**-Mas eu quero ajudá-la**

**-Não pode me ajudar, Sesshoumaru, nem você, nem ninguém.**

**-Cadê Rin?**

**-Foi ao medico tirar o gesso.**

**-SOCORRO! **

**-Esta parece a voz da... RIN!RIN! É...É A NOSSA CASA!**

**-Adeus Rin...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Todos estavam no hospital, era o dia de Rin levar alta. O medico lhe dissera que sua recuperação era incrível e hoje ela poderia sair do hospital.

-Que bom Rin! –Falou Sango abraçada a prima.

-Verdade Sango, eu já não agüentava mais ficar neste hospital! –Rin ria.

-Quando você vira para tirar o gesso do braço, Rin? –Perguntou Sarah.

-Sexta-Feira de manhã, faltarei aula neste dia.

-Sorte que você não quebrou a mão que escreve, não é mana? –Falou Kagome divertida.

-Sim.

Neste momento alguém bate a porta, era o medico.

-Bom dia, Rin.

-Bom dia doutor.

-Já esta pronta para ir para casa? –Perguntou ele feliz

-Claro.

Rin se levantou da cama, já estava com a roupa trocada. O medico as acompanhou até para até a recepção, onde os outros as esperavam.

-Tchau doutor. –Falou Rin com um sorriso radiante o que deixou um certou youkai incomodado.

-Vamos logo. –Falou Sesshoumaru rabugento.

-Não seja chato filho. –Falou Izayoi.

Todos saem do hospital e cada um vai para sua casa.

Sesshoumaru vai ate o quarto de Inuyasha e bate a porta.

-Entre.

-Inuyasha...

-O que quer Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru entra e fecha a porta.

-Eu falei com Rin e ela me disse que estava também preocupada com muitas coisas e ontem quando papai foi no hospital eu fui comer algo com ele, mas quando cheguei o quarto estava com o cheiro do sangue da Sango.

-Sangue? –Falou Inuyasha surpreso.

-Sim, mas ela não estava lá. Eu acho que nossos pais sabem de algo e não querem nos contar, o papai pode ter me tirado de lá para me distrair enquanto Rin falava com Sango.

-Mas quando a Sango veio aqui em casa ontem, ela não estava com nenhum cheiro de sangue.

-Estranho... Eu tenho certeza que o cheiro de sangue era de Sango.

-Estranho mesmo, mas não podemos fazer nada.

-Eu sei, mas como é possível que eu tenha sentido o cheiro de sangue da Sango, mas ela não estava com nenhum machucado?

-Não sei...

-Ta bom, eu só vim lhe falar isso, tchau.

-Tchau.

Sesshoumaru sai do quarto de Inuyasha e vai para o seu, fica pensativo, de repente a imagem de Rin aparece em sua mente.

-O que deu em mim, por que me preocupo tanto com essa pirralha?

Ele se deita na cama e fica pensando em Rin. Por que pensava tanto nela? Não sabia, mas queria descobrir.

No dia seguinte Sesshoumaru se levanta com o despertador, percebera que suara a noite, então se lembra o porquê. Tivera de novo aquele pesadelo, mas este fora mais real. Ficou preocupado, por que estava tendo estes sonhos?

Ele se levanta e vai para o banheiro, toma um rápido banho e vai se arrumar. Depois vai para a sala de jantar tomar café da manha.

-Bom dia. –Cumprimentou sua família que comia.

-Bom dia filho. –Falou InuTaisho.

-Eu já vou para o colégio.

-Não vai comer nada? –Perguntou Izayoi preocupada.

-Não, eu como algo no colégio.

Sesshoumaru sai de casa e vai a pé para o colégio, precisava refrescar a cabeça. Ao chegar, ele vai direto para a biblioteca e lá encontra a dona de seus pensamentos, ela lia um livro em uma mesa. Ele vai até ela.

-Bom dia, Rin.

-Bom dia Sesshoumaru. –Falou sem olhá-lo.

-Já esta melhor?

-Sim.

-Cadê sua irmã e Sango?

-Estão em algum lugar da escola.

Ele se senta e a olha.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Fale. –Falou finalmente o olhando.

-A Sango foi te visitar antes de ontem enquanto eu fui comer com meu pai?

Rin gela.

-N-não.

-Então por que estava com o cheiro de sangue dela no quarto quando eu cheguei?

-Você deve ter se confundido.

-O.K, então vou simplificar a pergunta. –Falou sem paciência.- Por que estava com cheiro de sangue no quarto quando cheguei?

-Ah... ah... –Rin não sabia o que falar.- Olha Sesshoumaru eu não sei o que você sentiu mas a Sango não estava lá, não podia ser o cheiro dela. –Mentia enquanto se levantada da cadeira e pegava o livro .

-Espere Rin, temos que conversar. –Falou a seguindo para fora da biblioteca.

-Não tenho nada que falar com você, Sesshoumaru.

-Tem sim. –Falou a alcançando e a segurando pelo braço fazendo-a parar.

-O que quer Sesshoumaru?

-Com o que esta tão preocupada?

-Não estou.

-Esta sim, você me falou no hospital.

-Não é nada da sua conta! –Falou se soltando e recomeçando a andar.

-Mas eu quero ajudá-la. –Falou sem se mexer.

Rin para e se volta a ele cabisbaixa.

-Não pode me ajudar, Sesshoumaru, nem você, nem ninguém. –E saiu.

-Rin...

Toca o sinal e todos vão para suas salas, Sesshoumaru não consegue prestar atenção na aula, estava mais preocupado com Rin. Queria ajudá-la, mas ela não colaborava. Por que queria ajudá-la? Mas não tinha a resposta para esta pergunta. Quando as aulas acabam todos vão para suas casas.

-Qual é o plano desta vez, Narak? –Perguntou Kagura com um sorriso.

-Matar Sarah, pelo menos quase... –Ele da um sorriso maldoso. –É para elas ficarem espertas e saberem com quem estão se metendo.

Todo o grupo estava reunido, todos sorriam exceto Kikyou que ficou preocupada, não estava gostando nada, nada do que viria a seguir.

A semana vai se passado até que chega sexta-feira, era de manha, Rin não iria à escola e sim ao médico para tirar o gesso que tinha no braço, sua irmã e Sango foram a escola.

-Você acha que o médico ficara impressionado com a cura rápida do braço dela? –Falava Kagome a Sango enquanto ia para a escola com Sango.

-Eu acho que sim Káh. –Falou entrando na escola e logo avistando os meninos e indo até eles junto a Kagome.

-Ola meninos. –Falou Kagome.

-Oi. –Responderam.

-Cadê Rin? –Perguntou Mirok abraçando a namorada.

-Foi ao medico tirar o gesso.

-Hum... –Resmungou lhe dando um beijo.

Sesshoumaru fica pensativo, hoje era sexta-feira. A semana inteira tivera o mesmo pesadelo, ou sempre algo parecido. Não contara isso a ninguém, mas estava mais preocupado, estava com um mau pressentimento. O sinal toca e todos vão para suas salas.

11h00min h, Rin e Sarah chegam em casa depois de irem ao medico para tirarem o gesso de Rin.

-Tia, as meninas vão ficar lá na casa dos meninos, só voltam a noite, eu vou para meu quarto, quando o almoço tiver pronto me chame, por favor, ta?

-Ta bem querida.

Sarah foi para a cozinha enquanto Rin ia para seus quarto, mas quando passou pela janela que tinha na sala teve um pressentimento ruim, era como se estivesse sendo observada. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Talvez fosse só a sua imaginação. Foi para seu quarto e pulou na cama, ficou olhando para o teto e veio a mente a imagem de Sesshoumaru.

-Aquele baka não pode me ajudar, também não quero o meter nos meus assuntos... –Falou triste.

Levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Uma hora depois foi almoçar junto com Sarah, poderia ter ido para a casa dos meninos, mas não queria. Queria ficar com sua tia um pouco, mas Rin ainda estava com um pressentimento ruim, olhou para a tia e de repente a imagem dela toda machucada veio a sua mente. Rin se assustou e balançou a cabeça. "O que foi isso...?" Perguntou-se voltando a comer. Depois do almoço Rin foi se deitar estava um pouco cansada, ficara a semana inteira usando seu poder para se curar mais rápido, tinha que treinar e não poderia com o braço quebrado.

16h00min h, Sarah estava lendo um livro na sala quando alguém bate na porta.

-Por que não usa a campainha? –Perguntou-se indo abrir a porta.

-Olá... –Falou a pessoa que estava a porta com um sorriso malicioso deixando Sarah surpresa.

-Você...

Sarah é acertada na cabeça por outra pessoa e cai no chão inconsciente.

-Façam logo o trabalho. –Mandou. –Quero esta casa em chamas em poucos minutos.

-Sim Narak. –Falou Kagura entrando na casa.

Kagura vai até a cozinha e faz um furo no cano do bujão de gás. Faz uma careta e sai da casa junto a Narak que deixara Sarah no sofá. Eles vão para um carro que tinha em frente a casa e entram neste, dentro estava Kikyou e Hakudoshi.

-Em poucos minutos o nosso plano dará certo. –Falou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

10 minutos se passam, Narak olhava a casa, ele dá um sorriso, levanta um pouco o braço e estrala os dedos. Kikyou que o observava arregala os olhos, era agora, ele tinha posto a segunda parte do plano em pratica, mesmo se Rin estivesse em casa não teria água para apagar o fogo, eles tinham tirado toda a água da casa.

Dentro da casa, a cozinha começa a pegar fogo que se espalha rapidamente pega casa por causa do gás.

Rin acorda sentindo um cheiro de fumaça, de repente ela olha para a porta do quarto e vê fumaça saindo por de baixo da porta.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo...? –Ela sai da cama e vai até a porta, coloca a mão na maçaneta. –Esta quente... –Ela abre rapidamente a porta e arregala os olhos.

A casa estava em chamas, a parte de fora do quarto, tudo! Ela recua um passo, levanta a mão para o teto, tentava estourar os canos da casa.

-Esta sem água...?

O fogo vai para dentro de seu quarto. Rin assustada, sai do quarto.

-TIA SARAH!

Sem resposta.

-TIA SARAH! –Ela entra nos quartos mas não via ninguém.

-KAGOME, SANGO, TIA SARAH! –Rin chorava. –ALGUEM!

Rin vai para a parte de baixo da casa e avista Sarah inconsciente no sofá.

-TIA SARAH! –Ela corre até o sofá. –Tia Sarah, tia Sarah, acorde, por favor, vamos.

Mas Sarah não acordava, Rin vê seu pulso, ela estava viva. Rin levanta de novo a mão, mas não consegue água, isto não fora um incêndio acidental, alguém havia retirado toda a água da casa, não podia pegar do ar, pois não tinha umidade.

-Água da rua. –Rin vai até a porta, mas uma madeira do teto cai em sua frente bloqueando a passagem. –Droga...

Vai até as janelas, tentou abri-las, mas estava emperrada. Rin estende a mão para a janela e tenta tirar alguma água do lado de fora da casa, mas ainda não conseguia fazer isso em um lugar onde não estava.

-Eu sou fraca, FRACA! –Rin chorava desesperada, o fogo começa a aumentar, ela tenta abrir a porta dos fundos, mas não conseguia, estava fechada por fora. Alguém planejara isso.

-AHH! –Rin grita frustrada e corre para a escada, mas o fogo já tomara conta desta. –É meu fim... SOCORRO, SOCORRO, ALGUEM. –Gritava para o nada desesperada.

Chorando ela vaia até a tia que ainda estava desacordada, ela se senta no chão e se encosta-se ao sofá, estava ficando sufocada com a fumaça.

Do lado de fora se ouvia as sirenes dos bombeiros.

Na casa dos meninos estava tudo tranqüilo, até que Mirok liga a TV, não acha nada de interessante no canal mas quando ia desligar e aperta em noticiário.

-_Nesse momento estávamos em frente de uma casa em chamas, há possibilidades de que haja pessoas lá dentro!_

-PESSOAL VENHAM VER ISSO!.- Falou Mirok aumentando o volume da TV, todos correm para a sala e se apóiam no sofá.

-O que houve Mirok? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru sem interesse.

-Parece que tem uma casa pegando fogo, estranho... essa casa me é familiar. Também estão falando que tem gente lá dentro.

-_Oh meu Deus!Estamos ouvindo gritos de lá! _–Falou a repórter indo em direção a casa. –_São gritos de socorro! Parece que é uma jovem que está lá dentro!_

-Espera...- Kagome falava.- Esta parece a voz da... RIN!RIN! É...É A NOSSA CASA!- Falava desesperada e saindo correndo da casa.

-KAGOME, ESPERA! –Falou Inuyasha indo atrás dela.

-Mirok, vai avisar meus pais, nós vamos para lá. –Falou Sesshoumaru saindo correndo junto a Sango.

Mirok se levanta e vai correndo avisar InuTaisho e Izayoi. E quando chega estava ofegante

-Gente... na... casa... A CASA DAS MENINAS ESTA PEGANDO FOGO!

-O QUE?

Os meninos corriam junto com as meninas para a casa destas, ao chegarem vêem tudo pegando fogo e varias pessoas em frente.

-RIN! RIN! –Gritava Kagome correndo e chorando desesperada, mas é barrada por um dos bombeiros.

"Por que a Rin não usou a água para apagar o fogo?" Pensou Sango correndo até Kagome.

-RIN! MANA! –Kagome chorava ainda mais, Inuyasha a abraça.

-Calma Kagome, calma, vai dar tudo certo, a Rin vai sair desta.

-Inuyasha a Rin... –Kagome o abraçou.

-Eu sei... eu sei.

Sesshoumaru estava atrás do casal olhando para a casa em chamas, não se ouvia mais os gritos de Rin.

-_A não ser que... –_ Kagome se afasta de Inuyasha e vai até a Sango.- Sango isso só pode ter sido obra deles.

-Eu também acho.

-Então faz assim..._ Controle o fogo.-_ Kagome fala tão baixo que Sango quase não escutou.

-Certo. –Sango se afasta de todos, sem os meninos perceberem, ela olha para a casa e seus olhos começam a mudar de cor, fica um vermelho escarlate. Suas mãos começam a tremer, o fogo da casa é controlado segundos depois e vai diminuindo.

-Rin... –Falou Sesshoumaru angustiado.

Sesshoumaru sai correndo até a casa mas é barrado por dois bombeiros.

-Não pode entrar lá rapaz.

-Me deixem!

-Não.

-MAS RIN ESTÁ LÁ DENTRO.

-Sua namorada?

-O que...?

-Ela é sua namorada? –Perguntou um dos bombeiros.

-Não... É minha amiga. –Respondeu se debatendo. –Deixem-me entrar!

Inuyasha vai até o irmão.

-Pare com isso Sesshoumaru.

-CALA A BOCA INUYASHA.

Inuyasha dá um soco em Sesshoumaru, este que não esperava pelo soco cai no chão.

-ORA SEU...

-CALA A BOCA SESSHOUMARU! DEIXE-OS TRABALHAREM OU NUNCA TIRARAO ELAS DE LÁ!

Sesshoumaru fica quieto, se levanta e fica olhando para a casa, e se já era tarde de mais? E se Rin tivesse morrido? Sesshoumaru começa a se afastar dando as costas para a casa, mas para ao ouvir todo mundo exclamando e quando se vira novamente, vê Sarah sendo tirada da casa inconsciente, ele chega mais perto da casa e vê colocando Sarah e uma ambulância, distraído não percebe quando outra pessoa é tirada da casa até que uma das pessoas perto dele fala:

-Olhem, a garota esta sendo tirada da casa!

Sesshoumaru olha imediatamente para a casa e vê Rin, inconsciente sendo tirada da casa por um dos bombeiros, ele corre até o bombeiro que levava Rin para a ambulância.

-Eu vou com ela.

Ele entra na ambulância e antes das portas se fecharem ele dá uma olhada para onde seu irmão e seus amigos estavam e vê seus pais chegando junto a Mirok, as portas da ambulância é fechada e esta começa a andar. Sesshoumaru olha para Rin, ela respirava com dificuldade, estava toda suja. A semana inteira tivera pesadelos em relação a Rin e hoje havia tido um mau pressentimento, agora isto acontecia. Devia ter estado perto dela, porque... A amava. Sim a amava mais que tudo nessa vida, descobrira agora que não podia viver sem ela. Devei a ter protegido, devia ter estado ao lado dela, devia ter percebido antes o que sentia por ela. Passou a mão no rosto dela.

Logo chegaram ao hospital e levaram Rin para a emergência junto a Sarah, Rin tinha muita dificuldade em respirar. Sessohumaru os acompanhava, mas depois teve que esperar na sala de espera. Minutos depois seus amigos e sua família chegam.

-Como elas estão? –Perguntou Izayoi aflita.

-Não sei, ainda não falarão nada.

Pouco tempo depois o medico aparece.

-Olá sou o Dr. Totosai, vocês são parentes de Rin Higurashi e Sarah Takeda?

-Sim- Falou Kagome preocupada.

-Como elas estão. –Perguntou Sango no mesmo estado de Kagome.

-Bom, o estado delas são críticos, a está em coma e a Srta. Higurashi não esta em coma, mas ainda não acordou. Ela esta com dificuldade para respirar. Você podem ir vê-las, quem será o primeiro?

-Eu. –Falou Kagome.

-E eu vou ver minha mãe. –Falou Sango.

Elas acompanham o doutor ate os quartos onde Rin e Sarah estavam, minutos depois é a vês de InuTaisho, Izayoi e Mirok. Depois Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru vai para o quarto onde Rin estava, vê ela com vários aparelhos ligados a ela. Ele se aproxima perto dela e se senta em uma cadeira que tinha ao lado dela.

-Rin... Rin me desculpe por não ter estado ao seu lado, por favor, seja forte e melhore logo, pelo amor de Deus... Eu te amo tanto... –Ele passa a mão me seu rosto, mas ela não se meche, continuava do mesmo jeito. Ouvia o aparelho que mostrava seus batimentos. –Por favor Rin, melhore logo.

Ele se levanta e lhe dá um beijo na testa e sai do quarto envidraçado, deixando Rin com uma enfermeira que estava no quarto.

PI, PI, PI, PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Sesshoumaru se vira rapidamente e vê que o aparelho que mostrava os batimento de Rin apitava. Rin estava morrendo, estava sem pulso. A enfermeira chama os médicos que vão correndo. Sesshoumaru estava paralisado.

-Rin...RIN! –Sesshoumaru começa a chorar, tenta entrar no quarto, mas é impedido pelos enfermeiros que estavam ali. Logo sua família e seus amigos vão ver o que acontecia, e começam a chorar ao constatar o que acontecia.

-RIN!

Os médicos tentavam ressuscitar Rin, tentavam, tentavam e tentavam... Mas não conseguiam, Sesshoumaru chorada desesperado, perdia a sua amada, não suportava isso.

Os médicos para de tentar reviver Rin, ela não voltava, haviam perdido ela. Kagome começa a gritar desesperada pelo nome da irmã, chorava muito, ela se aguachar e Inuyasha a abraça pelos ombros pedindo para que se acalmasse, mas não adiantava, Izayoi abraça seu marido e Sango seu namorado. Sesshoumaru para de tentar se soltar dos enfermeiros, perdera Rin, para sempre.

Os enfermeiros soltam Sesshoumaru que sai andando pelo corredor, todos o olhavam.

-_Sesshoumaru..._ –Sussurrou Inuyasha ainda abraçando Kagome que parara de gritar, mas ainda chorava muito.

Sesshoumaru sai do hospital e anda pelas ruas desnorteado, não podia acreditar, sua amada estava morta e nunca mais a veria com aquele sorriso que ela tanto mostrava para os outros, ele se lembrou da vez em que ela dormiu em sua casa, dormira com ela em seus braços nas duas noites, se lembrou da festa de casamento se seus pais quando a beijou e como tinham ficado juntos naquele dia. Não podia acreditar que isto nunca mais aconteceria...

-Adeus Rin...

_**Gostaram? Triste, não? Como que o Sesshy vai viver sem a Rin, hehe 'mas não precisam se preocupar hehehe **_

_**bjss gente!**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_-Adeus Rin..._

PIIIIIII... PI, PI, PI, PI...

Todos param de chorar ao ouvir o aparelho que mostrava os batimentos de Rin voltar ao normal.

-Rin? –Falou Kagome se levantando, ela olha no relógio, Rin ficara sem pulso por 5 minutos, depois voltara ao normal.

-Surpreendente! –Falou o . –Eu nunca tinha visto antes! –Ele vai até o quarto e checam os aparelhos e a respiração de Rin. –Ela voltou ao normal e esta até respirando com mais facilidade!

"Eu sei porque, você resistiu Rin, você é forte, se curou sozinha, nunca se deixaria morrer sem lutar..." pensou Kagome feliz.

"Você é forte prima, jamais se deixaria morrer por qualquer coisa. Você nunca desiste sem lutar."

-O que ela teve na verdade doutor? –Perguntou InuTaisho.

-Por causa da inalação de monóxido de carbono ela teve asfixia.

-Entendi.

-É impressionante o que aconteceu pelo jeito esta menina é muito forte, nunca desiste.

-Você tem razão doutor, minha irmã nunca desiste. –Falou Kagome com um sorriso.

-Farei mais alguns exames, ela terá que ficar aqui pelo menos mais dois dias, ela precisa ficar de repouso.

-Esta bem.

-Temos que avisar o Sesshoumaru. –Falou Izayoi sorrindo.

-Eu vou. –Falou Inuyasha já se distanciando dos outros.

Uma pessoa que observava todos de longe da um sorriso e vai embora, Kikyou, ela estava feliz por Rin e pelo plano de Narak ter dado errado, ele não iria gostar de receber a noticia de que Rin e Sarah tinham sobrevivido, afinal, era para ela morrer.

Sesshoumaru acabara de chegar em casa, não havia ninguém, todos estavam no hospital. Ele vai para seu quarto, entrou e fechou a porta, ficou encostado nesta e ficou olhando para o quarto, uma lagrima solitária escorre por seu rosto, Sesshoumaru se senta na cama e fica de cabeça baixa. O que faria agora? Não sabia. Não podia fazer nada para Rin voltar. Sesshoumaru se levanta e vai ate a escrivania e de lá olha um porta retrato, Sango tirara quando eles eram pequenos. Estava ele, Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome, eles brigavam. Sesshoumaru se lembra que neste dia Rin ficou tão brava com ele que jogou sua mochilaem Sesshoumaru. Eledá uma risada triste, ele perguntara se ela carregava chumbo naquela mochila porque estava muito pesada, isto a deixou mais irritada. Sesshoumaru dá um soco na mesa onde faz um pequeno estrago nesta. Ele volta a se sentar na cama, de repente começa a ouvir barulho no andar de baixo, ele se levanta quando alguém o começa a chamar, era Inuyasha. Ele sai do quarto e encontra Inuyasha no corredor.

-O que você quer?

-Você tem que ir agora lá para o hospital!

-Para que? Não tenho nada para fazer lá.

-Ah tem sim, a Rin está viva! –Falou Inuyasha na maior alegria.

-O que...?

-É verdade, depois de cinco minutos de ela ficar sem pulso, ele voltou de repente, o medico falou que ela é muito forte e que nunca desiste, ficou impressionado, ela esta até respirando com mais facilidade!

Sesshoumaru fica paralisado, Rin estava viva? Ela voltou? Sesshoumaru sai correndo da casa, tinha que ver Rin o mais rápido possível, Inuyasha da um sorriso. Tinha começado a perceber ultimamente que Sesshoumaru mudara, estava mais... gentil, principalmente quando Rin estava por perto. Também vinha percebendo os olhares que ele mandava para ela. Ele olhou em volta da casa, não queria nem pensar se Rin estivesse morrido, teria que aturar Sesshoumaru com um mau humor pior do que antes.

Inuyasha sai da casa e a tranca, mas sentiu que estava sendo observado. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Deu de ombros e foi embora.

Em frente a casa um carro da a partida, dentro dele estava Narak, seu plano tinha dado errado, estava furioso.

Sesshoumaru chega ao hospital e logo vai para o quarto onde Rin estava. Mas ela não estava ali, onde estaria? Ele começa a andar pelo hospital, até avistar Kagome em um dos corredores.

-Kagome!

-Ola Sesshoumaru. –Falou ela com um sorriso.

-É verdade?

-O que?

-A Rin esta bem?

-Ah sim, ela esta fora de perigo. O medico mudou ela de quarto porque ela já estava melhor.

-Qual é o quarto? –Perguntou ele com pressa.

-O ultimo quarto do corredor. –Antes que qualquer um deles falasse alguma coisa Sesshoumaru saiu correndo até o quarto onde Rin estava, ao entrar neste ele a vê deitada, ela dormia. Ela não estava mais com o aparelho que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos. Sesshoumaru vai devagar ate a cama de Rin, a expressão do rosto dela estava suave. Ele puxa uma cadeira e se senta ao lado da cama, fica observando Rin dormir. Depois de um tempo a observando ele adormece com a cabeça na cama.

Rin abre os olhos devagar, de primeira sua visão estava turva, mas depois estava clareando. Ela estava em um quarto de hospital. Ela sente um peso em sua mão e quando de lado vê Sesshoumaru com a sua mão na dela, ele dormia. Rin da um sorriso, ele ficara ali com ela, ao seu lado. Rin meche a mão e vê Sesshoumaru se mexer também e depois começar a acordar, ele levanta lentamente o rosto, Rin o olhava com um sorriso e ao olhá-la Sesshoumaru também sorri.

-Você acordou... –Fala ele suavemente, Sesshoumaru se levanta e a abraça. –Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver!

-S-sesshoumaru. –Rin fica surpresa, nunca o vira agir assim.

Sesshoumaru se solta e a olha nos olhos, depois a beija. Surpresa Rin não corresponde de primeira, mas depois retribui o beijo. Quando se separam o sorriso de Rin desaparecera, agora ela estava corada.

-P-por que você fez isso, Sesshoumaru? –Ela desvia o olhar.

-Porque eu quis. –Falou ele com um sorriso por saber que ela estava envergonhada.

-Você não pode fazer tudo o que quer! –Falou ela indignada o olhando.

-Você sabe o motivo do por que eu quis te beijar para falar isso?

-N-não sei e nem quero saber. -Rin estava vermelha que nem tomate.

-Ah é? Então, tchau! –Falou ele se levantando rindo.

-Espera! –Falou Rin quando Sesshoumaru já estava na porta. –P-por que? –Perguntou abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

-Por que o que? Seja especifica?

-Por que você me... Beijou?

Sesshoumaru da um sorriso de lado e se aproxima de Rin, coloca a mão em seu rosto e fala:

-Porque eu te amo. –E a da um selinho.

Rin fica surpresa, ela ouvira bem? Ele a amava?

-Mentira, não brinca comigo, Sesshoumaru!

-Por que mentiria?

-Para tirar com a minha cara?

Ele ri.

-Sua boba. –Ele a abraça e Rin retribui com um sorriso.

-Eu também te amo Sesshy.

-Do que me chamou? -Falou ele fingindo-se de serio se afastando um pouco de Rin.

-Sesshy, não posso?

-Pode. –Falou ele com um meio sorriso. –Então vamos fazer isso direito. Rin Higurashi, você quer ser minha namorada?

"Namorada?" pensa Rin.

-Sesshoumaru... Claro! –Ela o abraça. Eles ficam abraçados por um tempo.

"Sempre a proteja." Uma voz veio na mente de Sesshoumaru, era o que Kikyou falara para Inuyasha. Sempre protegeria Rin, sempre. "Eu te amo muito Rin".

Eles ficam conversando por um tempo.

-Que horas são? –Perguntou Rin de repente.

-Deve ser 22h00min.

-E a Kagome?

-Deve ter ido para casa, se não ela estaria aqui agora.

-Verdade. –Rin ri.

-Rin...

-Que foi?

-Nada... –"Como é bom te ver bem, feliz."

Rin levaria alta hoje, todos estavam feliz com isso, ficara naquela cama de hospital por 4 dias. Ela ainda mal podia creditar que estava namorando com Sesshoumaru a pessoa que ela tanto odiava no passado, estava muito, muito feliz.

Kagome e Sango entram no quarto.

-Olá! – Falou Sango.

-Olá meninas! Cadê o Sesshy?

-Você viu Kah? Ela ta namorando agora com o Sesshoumaru e se esqueceu da gente.

-Verdade Sango, vamos embora e deixá-la aqui.

-O que? Espera! Eu não me esqueci de vocês não!

-Sei. –Falou Kagome desconfiada.

-Juro!

-Certo, o Sesshoumaru não veio porque tinha um assunto para resolver. –Falou Sango

-Hum... Vamos?

- Vamos, só que antes de ir para casa vamos a um lugar primeiro.

-Aonde?

-Num lugar que você gosta muito.- Falou Kagome sorrindo cúmplice para Sango.

-EEbaa! – Falou Rin dando pulinho que nem uma criancinha.

As três saíram do hospital conversando alegremente elas pegam um taxi e vão para uma sorveteria. Ao chegarem lá elas se servem e sentam em uma mesa.

-Então Rin, a Izayoi nos convidou para morar com ela já que a nossa casa fora queimada. – Falou Sango.

-Por mim tudo bem.

-É claro que esta tudo bem, né Rin, você vai ficar pertinho do Sesshoumaru! –Falou Kagome rindo.

-Besta. –Falou Rin rindo, logo Sango também ria. Logo elas terminam de tomar o sorvete e vão para casa. Quando chegaram Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam brigando, mas ao ver Rin logo Sesshoumaru se esquece da briga com o irmão.

-Olá pequena, meninas. Vocês demoraram! –Falou ele abraçando Rin.

-É que fomos tomar sorvete. –Falou Rin dando um beijo em Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós. –Falou Kagome com um sorriso malicioso enquanto saia para o jardim e praticamente arrastava Inuyasha com ela enquanto Sango ia para a cozinha.

-Então Sesshy, por que você estava brigando com o Inuyasha de novo? –Perguntou Rin enquanto se sentava.

-Nada de importante. –Falou ele se sentando ao lado da namorada, de repente a porta de entrada é aberta de supetão e os dois que estavam na sala se assustam e Mirok aparece na sala.

-E AI RIN, JÁ VOLTOU DO HOSPITAL, HEIM? E NAMORANDO COM O GARANHÃO AQUI! –Gritou feliz enquanto se metia entre o casal. Ao olhar a expressão no rosto de Sesshoumaru, Rin pensa "Tadinho".

-Mi... rok... –Começou Sesshoumaru maleficamente. –Se não quiser morrer é melhor sair daqui, AGORA!

Mirok da um sorriso amarelo e se levanta bem devagar, ele vê Sango na porta da cozinha, tinha que passar por ela para ir para o jardim. Ela estava com um sorriso e segurava uma faca de cortar carne.

-Sangozinha querida! –Ela vai até ela na intenção de abraçá-la, mas antes que ele chegasse perto o bastante para abraçá-la Sango aponta a faca para o rosto de Mirok.

-Você esta a fim de ser castrado não é Mirok?

Uma gota aparece na cabeça de todos que estavam na sala.

-P-por que Sangozinha? –Ele colocava a mão em frente ao corpo.

-Quem MANDOU VOCÊ se METER entre os pombinhos que estavam TÃO quietinhos juntos? Me diga ou eu te castro agora com esta faca. –Falou ela ameaçadoramente.

-C-calma Sangozinha, e-eu só estava brincando com e-eles. Rá...Rá Rá!

-Castra ele Sango. –Falou Sesshoumaru colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Rin.

-Sesshoumaru! –Falou Mirok indignado. –Que, que isso cara!Rin faz alguma coisa!

-Eu não sei de nada. –Falou ela dando de ombros e se fazendo de desentendida.

-Agora Sango. –Falou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

Sango começou a chegar mais perto de Mirok ainda apontando a faca para ele, este começou a andar para trás, mas depois se vira e sai correndo pela casa.

-VOLTA AQUI MIROK! –Sango vai atrás de Mirok, enquanto os dois que estavam na sala caem na gargalhada.

Os meninos estavam na piscina, enquanto as meninas estavam tomando sol. Eles as chamavam para irem para a piscina, mas elas sempre recusavam.

-Vem Sangozinhaa! –Chamou de novo Mirok.

-Já disse que não!

-Ah é? –Mirok sai da piscina e vai até Sango, Ele vai até a área de limpeza e pega um balde. Enquanto isso todos o observava.

-Isso não vai prestar. –Falou Inuyasha já sabendo o que Mirok ia fazer.

Mirok volta e mergulha o balde na piscina e quando o tira vai até Sango e para em frente desta com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você não se atreveria a fazer isso, não é?

-Descubra agora, querida Sango. –Mirok vira todo o balde em cima de Sango a deixando encharcada.

-E ele fez! –Falaram todos impressionados.

-Mirok... –Sango ria nervosa, seu rosto estava vermelho de tanta raiva.

-C-calma Sangozinha, foi só uma brincadeirinha. He He He. –Mirok ia se afastando enquanto Sango se aproximava.

-O que eu vou fazer também vai ser sem querer Mirok.

Sango começa a correr atrás de Mirok na borda da piscina até que Inuyasha coloca o braço para fora da piscina na horaem que Mirokpassava por ali. Ele cai de cara no chão.

-Viu mirok, Deus castiga na hora. –Falou Kagome enquanto via a cena.

-Que isso Kagome, fala isso não. –Falou Mirok se levantando, mas quando ia andar de novo ele escorrega e cai de lado dentro da piscina. Ao emergir todos riam dele.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Era domingo, todos dormiam. Os quartos das meninas ficavam em frente do quarto dos meninos. Sango é a primeira a acordar. Ela vai tomar o café da manha, minutos depois Mirok chega.

-BOM DIA MINHA QUERIDA SANGOZI... –Mas é interrompido quando Sango lhe da um cascudo.

-Idiota, cala a boca, todo mundo esta dormindo!

-D-desculpinha.! –Ele ria sem graça.

Os dois se sentam á mesa, Mirok via Sango comer.

-Então... todo mundo já esta com seu namorado e tal... menos a Káh-chan e o Inu-kun. –Comentou Mirok pensativo.

-E o que, que tem? –Ela o olhou desconfiada. –A onde você quer chegar, Mirok? –Ela larga a xícara que tomava seu leite.

-Sabe... Não sei você já percebeu... Mas você já percebeu como eles se olham você já percebeu como eles ficam quando estão um perto do outro? –Falou ele com um sorriso.

-Eles vivem brigando...? –Chutou Sango não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

-EXATAMENTE! Por isso mesmo, minha querida Sango, eles brigam por que se amam! –Falou ele animado.

Sango cai na gargalhada. Mas para de repente e fica seria.

-Até que faz sentido, mas... Não sei, sabe. Eles brigam muito Mirok, mas ultimamente eu vejo a káh-chan com o olhar distante... O jeito como olha pro Inu...

-Quem você acha que se declara primeiro para o outro?

-Inuyasha? –Falou Sango pensativa.

-Não... Acho que a káh-chan, Inuyasha é muito crianção para se declarar para ela. –Falou ele discordando totalmente.

-Mesmo assim...

-Duvido.

-Quer apostar?

-Quero! –Ele fez cara de vitorioso.

-Apostado, se eu ganhar, você vai... –Ela ficou pensativa, depois ela teve uma idéia – Você vai pintar as suas unhas de rosa.

-O que? Não.

-Sim.

-Esta bem... –Ele fala desistindo. –Mas se eu ganhar você vai ter que parar de bater em mim.

-OK. Apostado!

Seus olharem eram de determinação.

-Que zuera é essa agora de manhã? –Falou Sesshoumaru entrando na cozinha com uma Rin ainda sonolenta.

-Bom dia para os pombinhos também. –Falou Sango enquanto tomava seu leite.

-A gente fez uma aposta. –Falou Mirok com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Quer aposta? –Perguntou Rin já desperta se servia.

-Quem se declara primeiro, Inuyasha ou Kagome?

-Isso não vai prestar. –Falou Sesshoumaru indiferente.

-Eu acho que é o Inuyasha –Falou Rin sorridente.

-Ele é muito idiota para isso, querida. –Falou Sesshoumaru de braços cruzados e encostado no balcão que tinha ali. –Eu acho que, se for, vai ser a Kagome.

-Verdade, Sesshoumaru. –falou Mirok balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Fala serio gente, eu acho que vai ser o Inuyasha. –Falou Sango.

-O que, que vai ser o Inuyasha? –Falou InuTaisho entrando na cozinha junto a Izayoi.

-A gente esta apostando quem vai se declarar primeiro. Inuyasha ou Kagome. –Falou Rin.

-Inuyasha. –Falou Izayoi.

-Kagome. –Falou Inutaisho convencido. –Inuyasha não tem cabeça para isso.

-Lógico que não amor, o Inu que vai, ate seria mais romântico ele se declarar para a Kagome!

-Não fale bobagem, querida. –Falou InuTaisho divertido.

-Ok, Ok pessoal! Se as mulheres ganhares os homens terão que se vestir de mulher por um dia. –Falou Sango.

-Mas se os homens ganharem as mulheres vão ter que dançar a dança do ventre para seus respectivos namorados ou marido, e caracterizadas. –Falou Mirok malicioso, mas ele recebe um cascudo de Sango, e um olhar fulminante de Sesshoumaru.

-Ótima idéia Mirok. –Falou InuTaisho alegre e mostrando positivo com o dedo.

-Amor! –Repreendeu Izayoi.

-Que foi?

Todos caem na gargalhada e logo vão comer. Algum tempo depois Inuyasha e Kagome também acordam e vão comer.

Era hora do almoço, todos vão para a mesa e por obra do destino, Inuyasha e Kagome sentam um do lado do outro. Todos seguravam o riso.

-O que foi? –Pergunta Inuyasha não entendendo a razão da graça.

-Nada. –Respondem.

-Bando de malucos. –Resmungou Inuyasha.

Chega à noite. Inuyasha estava no quarto e Kagome lavava a louça do jantar. Os outros estavam na sala.

-Gente... –Chamou Mirok baixinho, logo todos se juntaram em volta dele. –Eu tive uma idéia...

-Que idéia Mirok? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru desconfiado.

-É assim... –Mirok conta sua "grande idéia" enquanto alguns riam dessa idéia. InuTaisho e Izayoi eram os que mais gostaram da idéia. "Mirok é tapado mesmo." Pensaram os dois.

-Certo? –Ele falou.

-Sim. –Responderam todos.

Mirok e Rin se levantam. Ele vai para o quarto de Inuyasha e Rin para a cozinha, onde Kagome estava.

-Káh-chan, vamos assistir um filme lá na sala?

-Claro Rin, só deixa eu terminar aqui. –Falou Kagome terminando de lavar a louça.

-Inuyasha, o pessoal esta chamando para assistir filme lá embaixo. –Falou Mirok entrando no quarto, Inuyasha estava no computador.

-Já vou.

-Anda logo. –Falou Mirok saindo.

Inuyasha logo se junta aos outros. Todos estavam na sala e Sesshoumaru colocava um filme de comedia.

-Bom, boa noite crianças. A gente já vai dormir. –Falou InuTaisho saindo da sala junto a Izayoi.

-Boa noite. –Respondem todos.

O filme começa, mas de repente um cheiro muito forte é sentindo dentro da sala, ardia no nariz dos youkais ali presentes, era um tipo de perfume.

-Arg, que cheiro é esse? –Perguntou Inuyasha irritado já se levantando, assim como os outros.

-Ai Inuyasha, para de stress. –Falou Kagome.

-Fica quieta. –Rosnou Inuyasha.

-Todos parados, isso é um assalto! –Falou um homem todo de preto na porta da sala,não podia ver seu rosto por causa da mascara preta que o cobria. Ele apontava uma arma para todos, isso só fez aumentar a raiva de Inuyasha.

-Isso é brincadeira, não é? –Falou ele irônico.

-Isso parece uma brincadeira Inuyasha? –Falou Sango brava.

Inuyasha não responde, o bandido se aproxima, ia em direção de Kagome, ele levava uma mochila cinza toda surrada. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa o homem agarra Kagome.

-EI, O QUE ESTA FAZENDO! –Gritava ela tentando bater nele.

-Todos vocês, passem o que estão carregando. –Falou ele estendendo a mão para todos.

-Solte ela. –Rosnou Inuyasha.

-Não, quando acabar aqui nós vamos nos divertir juntos. –Falava ele malicioso.

-Ah, mais não vai mesmo! –Inuyasha vai para cima do homem que segurava Kagome, o fazendo solta-la. Inuyasha lhe da um soco e o bandido revida, mas não o acerta.

-Nossa que violência. –Falou Rin impressionada.

-Não. Toque. Nela! –Falava Inuyasha batendo no bandido.

-Inuyasha para! É o seu InuTaisho! –Falou Sango.

-Não é não!

-É sim Inuyasha, a gente queria fazer uma brincadeira! –Falou Mirok tentando apartar a briga junto a Sesshoumaru. Ao conseguir ficou assim: Sesshoumaru segurava Inuyasha e Mirok segurava o bandido.

-Calma Inuyasha. –Falou Sesshoumaru em um rosnado.

-Quer ver Inuyasha, é o InuTaisho. –Mirok tira a mascara do homem, mas o que vêem não era o que todos esperavam.

-Mas... –Começou Rin.

-Esse não é o InuTaisho. –Completou Sango.

Todos ficam pasmos.

-Pode bater nele Inuyasha. –Falou Sesshoumaru soltando Inuyasha e balançando a cabeça em um sim.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso maligno e vai até o bandido que morria de medo e tentava se soltar de Mirok, sem sucesso. Inuyasha chega bem perto e fala:

-Você se meteu com as pessoas erradas, meu chapa. –Inuyasha abre mais o sorriso e dá um soco tão forte no homem que ele fica desacordado. Mirok o solta.

-INUYASHA, PARADO! –Falou uma pessoa na porta da sala.

Uma gota enorme aparece na cabeça de todos ali presentes. InuTaisho estava vestido de laranjado da cabeça aos pés, e levava uma arminha de brinquedo. Todos caem na gargalhada. Após Mirok ter contado o que tinha acontecido deixando um Inuyasha super irritado.

-O QUE VOCÊS PESARAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? E VOCÊS QUERIAM O QUE? ESTÃO MALUCOS! BANDO DE IDIOTAS! –Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro. Mas ninguém percebeu quando o homem que Inuyasha tinha batido, acordou assustado, ele se levantou e apontou a arma para a cabeça de Rin, que estava mais afastada dos outros.

-NINGUEM SE MEXA OU EU ATIRO NELA! –Todos o olham.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? –Perguntou Sango com os olhos em chamas, sua cara sombria assustava a todos.

O Bandido com medo deixa a arma cair e vai até a porta, mas InuTaisho e bate na porta de entrada impedindo a saída do bandido.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum, mocinho. –Sua cara era malévola.

-Não vai a lugar nenhum mesmo. –Sesshoumaru falou, ele e Inuyashachegavam perto bem devagar, ambos estralavam os dedos.

-Se prepare você vai sofrer. –Falou Inuyasha e depois se vira rapidamente para Mirok e fala: -E você, se prepare também, porque a idéia foi sua. –Mirok se esconde atrás de Kagome.

-VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS! –Gritou o bandido assustado, ele tendo correr, mas InuTaisho o segura pela parte de trás da camisa, na gola.

-Sabemos disso. –Falaram todos.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha batem bandido até ele desmaiar novamente.

-Sua vez Mirok. –Falou Inuyasha indo até ele.

-N-não, não Inuyasha, por favor!

-Cale a boca!

-Inuyasha, o deixe. Mirok não fez por mal, só queria ajudar, mesmo por uma causa idiota que nem esta. –Falou Kagome. Mirok ainda se escondia atrás dela.

-Obrigado, senhorita Kagome. –Falou Mirok, mas de repente Kagome sente algo tocar em parte imprópria. Kagome dá um grito e se afasta abruptamente de Mirok e vai até Inuyasha.

-Você. Passou. A. Mão. Nela? –Falou Inuyasha com a raiva á flor da pele.

-N-não.

-Você ainda nega! -Inuyasha vai para cima de Mirok, mas este foge, eles corriam pela casa, mesmo Mirok pedindo ajuda ninguém ia até ele.

Todos vão dormir, já era tarde.

_**Oie, pessoal. Desculpe pelo atraso. T~T mas é que a crise de falta de criatividade + os problemas em casa; estão me fazendo atrasar com as fics. Vou tentar postar mais rapido ^-^'**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Férias de Verão, finalmente. Todos estavam animados. Os Taisho decidiram ir acampar e convidaram as meninas junto com Sarah, mas esta decidira não ir.

Eram 5:00 h da manha quando todos se arrumavam para sair. Todos colocavam suas coisas no carro, mas Inuyasha estava atrasado, como sempre.

-ANDA LOGO INUYASHA! –Falou Kagome batendo na porta do quarto. –SEU IDIOTA, QUEREMOS IR LOGO.

Inuyasha colocara suas coisas no carro no dia anterior para não ter trabalho quando acordasse, mas em compensação ele se atrasara em relação a acordar. Todos já estavam impacientes com ele.

-ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

-VOCÊ VAI FICAR, ESTOU FALANDO SERIO!- Quando não ouviu resposta, Kagome abre a porta abruptamente e se depara com Inuyasha esparramado na cama. Ele tinha começado a colocar a roupa, mas a preguiça foi maior e ele deitou novamente. Ele estava com a calça desabotoada e sem camisa, que estava ao seu lado. Kagome cora e se aproxima dele para apressá-lo.

-Vamos logo Inuyasha, só você que ainda não esta pronto!

Inuyasha resmunga alguma coisa e coloca o braço nos olhos.

-Anda! Vamos logo! –Kagome se senta ao seu lado. E toca em seu braço e o sacode. –Inuyasha! Acorda! Vamos logo! Seu lezado!

-Não sou lezado, baka.

-Anda vamos, virou o que agora, não sabe se vestir mais para ainda estar desse jeito?

-Baka.

-Inuyasha, agora! –Kagome tenta levantar Inuyasha. Ao conseguir faze-lo se sentar, Kagome pega a camisa e joga na cara dele, Inuyasha estava de olhos fechado e cabeça para trás.

-Inuyasha! Baka! –Kagome pega novamente a camisa e a coloca primeiramente pelos braços de Inuyasha já que era uma camisa social. Ela fica na frente dele e começa a abotoar a camisa. Inuyasha endireita a cabeça e vê Kagome arrumando sua camisa.

-Você é mesmo um baka, Inuyasha, virei sua mãe agora para vesti-lo? –Murmurava Kagome.

-Você que quis me vestir Kagome.

-Você queria que eu fisesse o que? Deixasse você ai, fazendo a gente se atrasar?

Inuyasha não responde.

-Pronto, agora feche essa sua claça e vamos embora.

-Por que você não fecha? –Falou ele com um sorriso divertido e debochado.

Kagome cora.

-Baka! –Ela se levanta e começa ir até a porta do quarto.

Inuyasha também se levanta e arruma a calça e começa a ir atrás de Kagome.

-Espere Kagome.

-Não.

-Kagome.

Ela se vira para ele para lhe dar um sermão, mas é supreendida quando ele a puxa e lhe beija. Inuyasha a abraçava como se não quisesse que ela fosse embora, como se não quisesse que se distanciasse dele.

-Kag... –Rin se interrompe quando chega na porta do quarto de Inuyasha que estava aberta. Ele prende a respiração ao ver a cena. Inuyasha e Kagome se beijando.

Inuyasha estava tão sonolento e concentrado em Kagome que nem percebe a presença de Rin ali, assim como Kagome.

Rin começa a sair de fininho do quarto, quando estava no meio do corredor ela sai em disparada para a sala, onde estavam todos.

-Pessoal! Vocês não acreditam no que eu vi! –Falava Rin exasperada.

-Calma Rin, fale o que aconteceu com calma. –Falou Sango rindo da prima.

-Inuyasha e Kagome estão se beijando!

Todo mundo fica quieto, até Izayoi se pronunciar.

-Finalmente.

-Vamos deixar eles lá e esperar, não gente? –Falou InuTaisho e todos concordam.

No quarto Inuyasha para de beijar Kagome. Ele a olha em seus olhos e ficam se encarando por um tempo até Inuyasha se afastar dela. Kagome fica confusa, por que ele fizera aquilo?

-Inuyasha...

-Vamos logo. –Ele a interrompe deixando Kagome despontada e com raiva.

-BAKA! –Kagome sai correndo do quarto, queria chorar, mais por que? De qualquer jeito não podia chorar, não queria que os outros vissem. Ela vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto.

-Ele é um idiota Kagome. –Falou para si mesma. –Ele não presta você o odeia. –Mas Inuyasha a ouvia, a seguira para pedir desculpas e parara na porta do banheiro e a ouvira, por que ficara triste com o que ela disse? Não sabia.

Inuyasha vai para a sala e todos o olhavam, por que Kagome não estava com ele? Logo Kagome aparece na sala. Ninguém entendeu nada, o que acontecera?

-Vamos embora? –Falou Inuyasha, sua voz era estranha.

Todos concordam, logo estavam na estrada, eram dois carros. Izayoi aceitara dirigir, então ficara assim: No carroem que Izayoidirigia ia só as meninas já no outro só os meninos, mesmo contra os pretesto de Mirok em querer ficar com namorada.

Meio dia, era hora de pararem para almoçar, param em um posto de combustível para irem ao restaurante que tinha ali. Todos já tinham terminado de almoçar, Sesshoumaru pagava a conta com Rin ao seu lado quando duas garotas atrás deles chama Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, é você? –Fala uma delas, ela era loira e tinha olhos verdes.

Sesshoumaru termina de pagar e se vira para a mulher.

-Hitome, quanto tempo! –Falou ele surpreso.

Hitome sai da fila junto à amiga.

-É mesmo, como vai indo? –Ela falava enquanto chegava perto de Sesshoumaru aos poucos, era como se Rin não estivesse ali.

-Bem, e você?

-Vou muito bem. –Ela se agarra no braço e começa a fazer carinho em sua mão. –Sabe... Eu nunca te esqueci Sesshoumaruzinho...

Rin fica pasma, quem essa garota pensava que era?

Sesshoumaru não a responde.

-Sesshoumaru a gente tem quer ir, o seu pai já esta chamando. –Rin mostrava InuTaisho acenando.

-Eu já vou Rin, vá me esperar lá fora.

-Otimo! –Rin sai batendo os pés, sua raiva aumentando a cada passada. Ao olhar de todos Rin entra furiosa no carro. Ela fica olhando para Sesshoumaru pela janela do carro, mas algo a surpreende quando pelo que parecia Sesshoumaru se despedia de Hitome e sua amiga. Hitome o beija e Sesshoumaru não se mexe para se afastar. Lagrimas enchem seus olhos, Sesshoumaru baka, pensava enquanto se virava para não ver mais. Hitome se afasta de Sesshoumaru e vai embora, Sesshoumaru fica ali parado, estava pasmo, ele passa a mão no cabelo prateado. Como explicaria isso a Rin? Ele sai do restaurante do posto e vai até a sua família que o esperava. Todos os olhavam perplexos. Sesshoumaru olha para o carro que Rin estava e a vê de costas para ele. Ele vai para o caro onde os meninos estavam. Teria que explicar para Rin depois.

A viagem demorou mais 3 horas de carro. Mas teriam mais 1 hora de caminhada até o destino final e nessa 1 hora quando Sesshoumaru tentou falar com Rin, ela simplismente o ignorou. Chegaram numa campina, era pequena, mas ainda sim era uma campina. Se você andasse alguns metro a mais veria um precipicio onde tinha uma bela vista da região.

Começaram a armar as barracas, ficando uma roda começando pela barraca de Izayoi e InuTaisho, Mirok, Sango, Rin e Kagome, Sesshoumaru e o de Inuyasha. 17h00min, Inuyasha e Kagome são designados a pegarem lenha mesmo contra a vontade deles. Kagome sai na frente de Inuyasha.

-Espera Kagome! –Falava ele enquanto ela estava bem à frente dele, ela o ignora e aperta o passo.

Estavam rodeados de arvores, o braço de ambos já estava cheio de gravetos. Inuyasha ia logo atrás de Kagome.

-Kagome, eu... Desculpe-me.

-Desculpar o que Inuyasha? –Falou ela irritada de costas para ele.

-Você sabe, pelo beijo. Foi um erro.

-Um erro... – Por que queria chorar? Ela andava e olhava para frente, mas não via nada até que tropeça, mas antes que caísse é segurada.

-Você esta bem, Kagome? –Inuyasha a olhava preocupado até que percebe as lágrimas em seus olhos. –Por que esta chorando?

-Eu... Eu... Não foi nada Inuyasha. –Ela desvia o olhar, como poderia olhá-lo? Recomeçaram a andar para pegar mais gravetos. Mas os olhos de ainda estavam com lagrimas.

Andaram mais alguns minutos até um barulho assustar Kagome. Ela tropeça e cai no chão, derrubando toda a lenha.

-Kagome! Você esta bem? –Inuyasha vai até ela, Kagome estava sentada.

-Estou eu só me assustei. Vamos logo, antes que anoiteça.

-Sim.

Kagome tenta se levantar, mas volta ao chão gemendo de dor.

-O que foi?

-Meu pé, eu o torci.

-Me deixe ver. –Inuyasha se agacha em frente de Kagome e toca em seu tornozelo.

-AI! –Grita.

-Nossa isso foi feio. –Falou ele com um sorriso.

-Não tem graça Inuyasha!

-Venha, eu te levo. –Inuyasha a levanta e Kagome cora.

-I-Inuyasha, não precisa. É só esperar um pouco que eu consigo andar.

-Mas nós temos que voltar agora, vai chover, dá para sentir o cheiro.

Mas assim que inuyasha fala isso a chuva começa.

-Droga. –falam os dois.

Inuyasha começa a correr, tinham que sair da chuva. Mas de repente algo lhe chama a atenção.

-Olha uma cabana. –Inuyasha vai até ela, estava abandonada pelo que se percebia. – Vamos ficar aqui até a chuva parar.

Kagome concorda. Os dois entram e Inuyasha coloca Kagome no chão.

Passam-se duas horas e a chuva não parava, já escurecia e ficava mais frio. Kagome tremia, ela estava afastada de Inuyasha. Enquanto um estava de um lado da cabana o outro estava do outro lado. Ao perceber que Kagome tremia Inuyasha vai ate ela, ele estava sem a camisa, pois esta estava secando.

-Kagome...

-O que foi Inuyasha?

-Você esta tremendo.

Kagome o ignora.

-Esta me ignorando por quê?

-Não estou.

-Esta sim.

-Olha, eu não vou discutir com você, Inuyasha.

-Você vai pegar um resfriado se ficar com essa roupa.

-O que, quer que eu tire? –Falou ela irônica.

-Teria que tirar, mas vista a minha camisa, ela esta mais seca que a sua. –Inuyasha entrega a camisa preta e Kagome a pega.

-Vire-se.

Inuyasha se vira e Kagome troca a sua camiseta pela a de Inuyasha e tira a calça que usava já que a camisa ia até a metada da coxa.

-Pronto. –Inuyasha se vira e cora com a visão de Kagome.

-Esta melhor?

-Sim. – Kagome desvia o olhar do dele.

Inuyasha se senta ao lado de Kagome.

-Foi um erro Inuyasha?

-O que?

-O beijo.

Ele não responde. Não fora um erro, mas depois do que ouvira o que ela falara no banheiro falava para si mesmo que tinha sido.

-Sabe Inyasha, eu te odeio.

Ela falou tão calmamente que Inuyasha a olhou surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo magoado.

-Você me odeia Inuyasha? –Ela o olha nos olhos.

-Odeio. –Mentiu.

-Foi o que pensei. –Ela olha para o teto.

-Kagome eu...

-O Sesshoumaru e a Rin são um belo casal, não? –Falou Kagome o interrompendo.

-Sesshoumaru e Rin?

-É, sabe, quando a Rin quase morreu o Sesshoumaru ficou desesperado, antes eu já vinha percebendo o que ele sentia pela minha irmã.

-Eu também.

-Eles formam um belo casal.

-Verdade. E ela o odiava bastante.

-Acho que não Inuyasha, eu acho que ela nunca o odiou de verdade, só sentia raiva porque não queria admitir que gostava dele. Ela tem seu orgulho próprio.

-É, pode ser.

Ficaram em silencio por um minuto, até Kagome falar de novo.

-Eu não te odeio Inuyasha, só sinto raiva.

Inuyasha a olha supreso novamente.

-Sentia raiva por não admitir o que sentia por você. –Ela o olha, chorava deixando Inuyasha com o coração apertado. –Mas sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim. É um fato, uma realidade que eu tenho que aceitar. Por isso o beijo foi um erro enorme. –Ao perceber que estava chorando Kagome pede desculpa e olha novamante para o teto.

Ela o amava? O amava de verdade? Mas sentia raiva por se sentir assim, por isso falara o que falara no banheiro. Inuyasha fica de frente para Kagome a surpreendendo. Ele a beija. Era um beijo que dizia o que ele sentia por ela e esperava que ela o entendesse. Um tempo depois eles se separam e ficam se olhando.

-Eu não odeio você, Kagome, só sinto raiva porque eu te amo.

-Inuyasha... Ah Inuyasha eu também te amo! –Ela sorri e o abraça e ele retribui, agora a tinha para si e ninguém iria separá-los.

20h00m, todos estavam preocupados com Inuyasha e Kagome, eles não tinham voltado e já parara de chover. InuTaisho e Izayoi pegaram a lenha já que os dois aindam não haviam voltado e falaram que eles sabiam se cuidar e que Inuyasha já estivera lá antes, por isso não precisava se preocupar. InuTaisho e Izayoi já tinham ido dormir porque no dia seguinte iriam acordar antes de amanhecer para poderem ver o sol nascer do precipício que tinha ali.

Neste momento Rin estava fora da barraca, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Mirok falaram que também iram domir, por isso estava sozinha. Era dia de lua cheia, alge de seus poderes. Ela estava sentada em um tronco de arvore que tinha ali, e olhava para a lua que neste momento estava coberta pelas nuvens. Ela se levanta. Decidira-se, iria trás daqueles dois e iria encontrá-los, mas quando começa a entrar na floreta alguém à chama.

-Onde pensa que vai Rin? –Sesshoumaru se aproximava de Rin.

-Não lhe interessa Sesshoumaru.

-Por que esta brava comigo?

-Você ainda pergunta? –Ela quase rosnava.

-Sim.

-Ah, não me diz que não foi beijado pela aquela piranha!

-Sim ela me beijou, eu não retribui, Pequena. –Ele pega uma mecha de seu cabelo.

-Mas não fez nada para afastá-la.

-Eu fiquei surpreso com o que ela fez Rin, fui me dar conta do que eu não fiz depois que ela se afastou.

-Finjo que acredito Sesshoumaru Taisho. Você não me engana. –Ela começa a se afastar, queria chorar, mas não podia na frente dele.

-Acha mesmo que eu a trairia Rin? –Ele não sai do lugar.

-Acho, afinal você me odiava. O ódio pode ser mais forte do que você dizia que sentia por mim Sesshoumaru. –Agora ela chorava, ele se aproxima dela.

-Por que pensa isso minha pequena?

-Sabe por que Sesshoumaru? Por que você não fez nada, fingiu que eu não era nada sua quando ela estava lá!

-Foi um erro que eu fiz Rin.

-Foi um erro... –Repitiu ela irônica.

Ele a encosta em uma arvore que estava bem próxima.

-Ouça Rin, eu estava supreso pela Hitome estar lá, ela era uma amiga minha que começou a gostar de mim, você tinha se mudado, por isso não a conhecia.

-E pelo jeito você também gostava dela.

-Nunca gostei.

-Ata, vou fingir que acredito.

-Para de ser tão ciumenta Rin! –Ele começava a alterar a voz, Rin olha para o lado, ainda chorava. Por que estava tão triste?

-Olha para mim Rin. –Quando ela não o fez, Sesshoumaru vira seu rosto e a beija, Rin retribui. Depois de um tempo eles se separam centímetros. –Acrediteem mim Pequena.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Acredita? Olha Rin, eu a amo mais que tudo, mais que todos, nunca a trairia.

-Eu acredito Sesshoumaru.

-Que bom Pequena. Eu te amo Rin.

-Eu te amo Sesshoumaru. Sempre.

-Sempre.

Ele a abraça.

-Agora vamos dormir, você vai querer ver o amanhecer não é? Ele é lindo.

-Claro que vou. –Ela sorri.

-Então vamos.

Ele a puxa, mas ao invés de ir para a barraca dela ele vai para a dele e não a solta.

-Ah Sesshoumaru, a minha barraca é aquela, me deixa ir.

-Não, você vai dormir comigo.

Surpresa Rin se deixa levar.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, não se preocupe eu não vou fazer nada que você não queria Pequena.

-Não é isso, o que seus pais vao pensar amanha? E se Kagome voltar e não me ver na nossa barraca?

-Não tem problema, a gente não vai fazer nada.

Rin desiste de discutir com Sesshoumaru, de que adiantaria? Os dois entram na barraca e vão dormir abraçados é claro.

Amanhecer. Todos já estavam de pé, começava a amanhecer e eles iam para perto do precipício. O sol nascia no horizonte e sua beleza contagiava a todos, deixando um sorriso em cada rosto que estava ali. Após o sol já ter nascido, todos voltam para o acampamento onde encontram duas pessoas que ficaram desapareceidas a noite toda.

-Kagome, Inuyasha! –Fala Sango e Rin indo até eles. Só depois percebem que eles estão de mãos dadas.

-Vocês estão juntos? –Perguntou Rin com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Os dois coram, assim, respondendo a pergunta.

-Meus parabéns! –Falou Izayoi indo até o casal.

-Quem se declarou primeiro? –Perguntou Mirok, logo levanto uma cotovelada de Sango. –AI, o que foi?

-Por que quer saber? –Perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado.

-Ah, porque sim... –Mirok tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça.

-Kagome. –Falou Inuyasha ainda desconfiado.

-RÁ! –Gritou Mirok com um sorriso vitorioso. Todos o olharam, alguns com olhares fulminates, outros confusos. Mirok ri nervoso.

-O que vocês fizeram? –Perguntou Kagome com medo da resposta.

-N-nada não. –Todos falavam desconcertados.

-Falem. –Inuyasha tinha uma cara ameaçadora.

-Éverdadenãofoinadanão. –Mirok falou tão rápido que quase Inuyasha não entendeu.

-Mirok... –Agora a cara de Inuyasha era terrivelmente assustadora, assutando Mirok.

-Ta legal! Fizemos uma aposta de quem se declarava primeiro! –Falou ele se escondendo atrás de Sango.

-Qual era a aposta? –Inuyasha já estralava os dedos.

-Se Kagome se declarasse primeiro as meninas teriam que dançar a dança do ventre para seus parceiros, se você se desclarasse primeiro os nós teríamos que nos vestir de mulher.

Com a veia saltando na testa, Inuyasha foi até Mirok. Este fugiu e assim começou uma perseguição em volta de todos.

Já passava da hora do almoço e quando todos já tinham terminado de comer eles resolvem irem para a cachoeira. Todos se divertiram naquele dia, até que as meninas falaram que tinham que voltar para o acampamento falando que estavam cansadas e que Sango estava com dor de cabeça. Elas chegam no acampamento quando ouvem uma voz atrás delas, entre as arvores.

-Olá garotas, prontas para se entregarem? –Falou Narak irônico sendo acompanhado por seu grupo.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? –Preguntou Kagome assustada.

-O nosso trabalho, Kagome querida. –Respondeu Hakudoshi rindo.

-É melhor se entregarem agora e quem sabe não as perdoamos e não fazemos mal aos seus queridos namorados. – Falou Narak se aproximando delas e pegando uma mecha do cabelo de Rin e a apertando. Rin afasta.

-Saiam daqui... –Falou Sango ameaçadoramente.

-Não antes de termos o que queremos queridas. -Narak se juntavam novamente ao seu grupo.

-E vocês acham que podem nos obrigar a nos juntar ao seu grupo de idiotas? –Perguntou Rin irritada.

-Não achamos Rin, temos certeza. –Falou Kagura avançando para cima de Rin.

Começaram a lutar, as meninas estavam em desvantagem, estavam em um numero a menos, mas conseguiam desviar de boa parte dos ataques. Kagome atacou Kikyou, que se chocou com tanta força na arvores que caiu. De repente Kagome leva um soco e Kagura aparece na sua frente como mágica. Kagome contra ataca jogando uma pedra enorme em Kagura, mas esta desvia. Rin pula em cima de Hakudoshi o derrubando lhe da um soco que quebra seu nariz, ela da um sorriso de satisfação, Hakudoshi irado a empurra e de repente seus olhos estão em um azul tão claro que se comparava a cor do céu e Rin se vê dentro de uma bolha d'água e seus olhos ficam da mesma cor que a de Hakudoshi e ela da um sorriso e a água se congela e se quebra, mas as pedras de gelo ficam no ar e depois vão em direção a Hakudoshi o acertando e o fazendo cair. Sango da uma mortal e chuta o rosto de Narak e depois lhe da um soco, mas ele segura seu pulso e o torce fazendo Sango dar um grito de dor. Os olhos de Sango ficam em uma cor escarlate e seu braço fica em chamas, assim afastando Narak de si. Seus olhos também ficam escarlates e bolas de fogo aparecem ao seu lado e as arremessa contra Sango, mas ela desvia e vai em direção a Narak tentando lhe dar vários socos e pontapés, uns ela acerta até que Narak lhe da uma rasteira a fazendo cair. Todos ouvem um grito e vêem Kagome indo precipício abaixo, ela rola até que ergue uma das pedras e se choca contra ela a fazendo parar. Kagome geme de dor e tenta se levantar, mas é em vão. Kagura ria na beirada do precipício. Sango, que estava mais perto de Kagura, agarra seu pescoço e a levanta do chão, Sango a arremessa contra uma arvore a deixando desacordada. Sango não vê quando Narak lhe da um pontapé na perna a fazendo cair precipício abaixo. Sango para junto a irmã. Rin que até então lutava com Hakudoshi o acerta na nunca o fazendo cair desacordado. Mas é acertada na cabeça por Narak e cai no chão desmaiada.

-Vamos leva-las –Falou Narak para Kikyou. Mas quando iam pegar as meninas, uma voz os impede.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? –InuTaisho estava em posição de ataque, sua expressão estava retorcida em raiva, Izayoi estava mais atrás.

-Narak, vamos embora, você não pode lutar com ele. –Kikyou o puxava, tentava arrumar uma desculpa para tirar seu grupo dali e deixar a garotas aos cuidados de InuTaiso e Izayoi.- Temos que tirar a Kagura e o Hakudoshi daqui.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, elas vão se arrepender por me dasafiar. –Narak falou sombriamente e rapidamente foi embora levando Kagura e Hakudoshi.

-Onde estão Kagome e Sango? –Perguntou Izayoi se aproximando do marido que estava ao lado de Rin tentando acorda-la.

Ela foi até a beirada do precipício e deu um grito ao ver Kagome e Sango desmaiadas. InuTaisho desceu o precipício e trouxe Kagome e Sango, as deixando ao lado de Rin, que neste momento acordava.

-Rin querida... –Izayoi se sentou a lado dela.

-Me traga um pouco de água, por favor, eu tenho que curar elas antes que os rapazes cheguem.

InuTaisho saiu em dispara, logo trazendo um garrafa d'água. Mas quando Rin estava na metade do processo de cura, com Kagome e Sango já acordadas, os meninos chegam.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Perguntou Inuyasha assustado indo até a namorada - Kagome, você esta bem?

-Inuyasha... estou sim, eu só cai... –Falou Kagome tentando acalmar Inuyasha.

-E você Sangozinha? –Falou Mirok preocupado ao lado da namorada.

-Quando a Kagome caiu ela me levou junto. –Mentiu.

-Mas estamos bem agora, não precisam se preocupar... –Falou Rin.

Sesshoumaru que até então não havia falado nada estava desconfiado com o que havia acontecido, todos aqueles arranhões que as meninas tinham não poderia ser apenas por causa de uma simples caída. Quando todos iam arrumar suas coisas para eles irem embora Sesshoumaru reparou em uma coisa que estava diferente. Uma das arvores, perto do precipício estava quebrado, sendo que antes deles saírem ela estava intacta. O que será que as meninas estavam escondendo deles? E algo dizia que InuTaisho e Izayoi sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Deixando de lado tudo isso, mas não esquecendo, Sesshoumaru acompanhou o grupo que já partia para casa.

_**Gente, desculpe pela demora. É que estou com uma tremenda falta de inspiraçao. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. **_

_**ja ne.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Era final das férias, e o amor estava no ar...

-ATIMM !- Sango espirrava pelo milésima vez naquela manha.

Mirok dava mais um lencinho de papel para a namorada.

-AHH Sangozinha, porque você tinha que ficar gripada justo hoje, ta acabando as férias e quero aproveitar esses últimos dias!- Falou chegando à casa dos Taisho.

- O QUE.. cof cof.. VOCE DISSE? –Falou Sango já nervosa.

-N-nada não amor. –Quando Mirok abriu a porta da casa dos Taisho ele houve outro espirro e esse não era da Sango.

Rin aparece no hall da casa de pantufas e camisola, seu nariz estava vermelho, o cabelo estava todo bagunçado e ela estava com um lencinho na mão. Ela olha em direção ao casal que acabara de entrar em casa e diz fanha:

-Voce também Sango?

-Pois é. –E outro espirro de Sango.

-Entao como foi a noite na casa do Mirok?

-UM DESASTRE- Falou Mirok interrompendo.

-Mirok saia da minha frente antes que eu te de um soco bem, no meio da sua fuça. –Falou Sango já fechando seu punho.

Mirok sai rapidinho dali e se ouve outro espirro, mas agora vindo da parte de cima da casa.

-A kah também esta?

-Infelizmente.

As duas vão para o quarto de Kagome e encontram Inuyasha lá.

-Olá kah. –Falou Sango se jogando na poutrona na do quarto.

-Oi Sango.

Kagome da outro espirro, mas uma coisa inesperada aconteceu, o chão começou a tremer.

-Um tremor?- Falou Inuyasha. Sango e Rin olham para Kagome com os olha arregalados, mas estava tão confusa quanto as outras.

-Inu você pode pegar um copo de água para mim?- Perguntou Kagome para que ele saísse dali. Quando ele saiu ela disparou.-Mas o que foi isso? Será que tem a ver com a gripe?

-Olha kah eu não sei, mas se isso acontecer com nos três vai ter um desastre.- Falou Sango.

-Bom eu vou me deitar 'boa noite' para vocês.

Rin sai do quarto quase se arrastando, Sango vai para o seu. Ainda era cedo e Inutaisho e Izayoi estavam dormindo.

Kagome resolve dar um volta no jardim, mas quando ela estava perto da escada ela sente uma tontura e começa a cambalear, tudo fica escuro e ela sente ser pega antes de cair escada abaixo.

Sesshoumaru entra no quarto de Rin, consigo trazia um prato de sopa, Rin estava deitada na cama com os olhos fechado, assim, não vendo que Sesshoumaru entrara em seu quarto.

-Rin. –Ele se senta ao seu lado.

-Oi... –Ela se senta e pega o prato das mãos de Sesshoumaru e começa a comer. –esta gostosa, obrigada.

Ele fica a olhando comer até que a vê parar.

-O que foi? –Pergunta confuso.

Mas sua resposta logo vem. Rin vomita tudo o que tinha no estomago em Sesshoumaru e quando vê o que tinha feito arregala os olhos.

-Oh, desculpe! –Sesshoumaru se levanta e se afasta um pouco e Rin tentando ajudá-lo se levanta tão rápido que escorrega no próprio vomito já que estava descalça e para não cair segura na camisa toda suja de Sesshoumaru, mas como ele não esperava por isso é levado junto ao chão, eles ficam em uma posição meio que constrangedora com Sesshoumaru de cara nos seios de Rin e como ela estava de camisola, a saia da camisola vai para em sua cintura. Rin fica vermelha que nem um pimentão. E na hora de tentar abaixar a saia, a costa da mão de Rin passa em partes imprópria de Sesshoumaru a deixando mais vermelha ainda, se isso era possível. Os dois começam a rir sem graça e se levantam.

-Eu vou... tomar um... banho... – Falou Sesshoumaru saindo o mais rápido que podia do quarto. Rin também foi tomar banho.

Sango estava deitada em sua cama, sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar de tanto que doía. Ela se senta na cama e abre a gaveta do criado mudo que tinha ao lado da cama e pega um vidrinho de analgésico. Sango vira o vidro em sua boca e toma metade do conteúdo que ali tinha. Minutos depois tudo parecia girar, mas ela se sentia bem, feliz. Ela levantou saltitando da cama e vai para a sala, lá ela encontra Mirok deitado no sofá assistindo TV.

-MIROK! –Ela pula em cima dele, ele a olha assustado, Sango tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Sango?

Ela o beija. Mirok tenta se soltar, mas ela o abraça tão forte que o deixa sem ar.

-Sango... zinha... eu... não... consigo res...pirar... –Falava ele sufocado. Mas ela não o solta e beija todo o rosto dele. De repente ela o larga e ofegante ele se senta no sofá. Sango esta sentada no chão e estava cabisbaixa. –Que foi amor?

-Você não me ama. –Ela falava com voz chorosa.

-O que? É claro que eu amo você Sangozinha! –Ele a abraça por traz.

-SEU TARADO DE UMA FIGA!- Sango começa a esmurrar Mirok

-MAS O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO? –Ele se levanta assustado, Sango começa a correr atrás de Mirok e este vai para o quarto de Sango, mas ele tropeça em um travesseiro que estava no chão e cai de cara no chão. Sango vai para cima dele e o beija de novo. Ela começa a agarrar ele até que InuTaisho para em frenta ao quarto de Sango para ver o que estava acontecendo e fica pasmo com o que vê. Mirok tentava tirar Sango de cima de si, mas esta não parava de beija-lo. InuTaisho se apressa para pegar uma câmera e gravar tudo.

-Socorro! –Pedia Mirok já ficando sufocado.

InuTaisho começa a rir e continua gravando.

Kagome tomava banho, até que um espirro vindo do quarto de Rin muda tudo. A torneira do banheiro estoura e Kagome da um grito e Inuyasha que estava na cozinha sobe em disparada e arromba a porta do banheiro, nem se importando em Kagome estar nua lá dentro.

-Kagome!

Kagome da outro grito e pega qualquer coisa para se cobrir e acaba puxando a cortina do banheiro e cai no chão, Inuyasha fica paralizado com a cena.

Kagome se levanta com a mão na cabeça, mas ela estava de olhos fechados e não viu que Inuyasha estava na porta do banheiro indeciso em se ajudava a Kah ou tampava o vasamento, ela olha para o próprio corpo e vê que o que a cobria tinha caído e agora Inuyasha estava olhado-a da cabeça aos pés. Ela pega a primeira coisa que vê na sua frente e joga em Inuyasha, para o azar dele ela pega a torneira que tinha estourado e joga nele o que o faz cair desmaiado no chão, pela força que Kagome havia jogado.

Ela da outro grito e logo pega sua toalha e se cobre e vai até Inuyasha para ver se não o tinha matado, a testa dele estava sangrando e ela corre para pega os primeiros socorros que tinha em seu guarda-roupa.

Inuyasha acorda com dor de cabeça, e vê que não estava em seu quarto, quando olha para o lado vê que Kagome o olhava preocupado.

-Voce esta bem? Me desculpe não devia ter jogado aquilo em você.

-T-tudo bem... E o vazamento... Consertou?

-Ah Sim! Seu pai veio aqui e fechou...

Inuyasha se levanta um pouco tonto, sua cabeça estava estourando.

-Cuidado! –Kagome se levanta e segura Inuyasha, mas ficou perigosamente perto dele.-É...

Inuyasha a beija e ela logo retribui, eles caem na cama, Kagome estava por cima deles ate que alguem aparece na porta.

-Kah eu queria ver se esta... Ops.. –Rin sai de fininho e fecha a porta do quarto. O casal logo para, pois não tinham mais fôlego e ficam olhando um para o outro:

-Sabia que você é muito linda?- Falou Inuyasha a encarando.

-Voce fala isso porque levou um tombo na cabeça.- Disse Kagome rindo.

-Humm... Acho que e verdade...

Kagome da um tapinha nele fingindo de brava:

-Idiota. –E sai de cima dele.

-Ah... Voce sabe que eu te amo!

-NAO! Não sei não!-Disse cruzando os braços.

-Para com isso...-Inuyasha se levanta e a abraça por traz.- Quer que eu prove?

-Hammm...

Inuyasha a beija novamente, mas era um beijo mais profundo, mais apaixonado e ficam um bom tempo assim. Mas de repente Kagome da um espirro bem no meio do beijo e o chão treme.

-Nossa! Ate parece que foi você que fez o chão tremer!- Falou Inuyasha rindo.

-Hehehehehe... Imbecil. –Falou disfarçando.

O almoço chega e todos vão para a cozinha.

-Nossa o dia ta muito estranho hoje! –Falou Mirok.

-É verdade... -Falou Inuyasha.

-Por que será, neh?- Disse Sango sem graça.

-Bom vamos comer antes que a comida esfrie. –Falou InuTaisho vendo que aquilo estava encomodando as meninas.

O almoço acorre bem, sem nenhuma esquisitisse e as meninas agradeciam por isso, depois todos vão para seu quarto e na cozinha ficou apenas Izayoi e Sango para limpa-la.

-Sango essas coisas vem acontecendo por causa da gripe?- Perguntou Izayoi enquanto lavava a louça.

-Acho que sim, isso nunca havia acontecido antes, foi uma supresa para gente tambem.- Falou Sango enquanto enxugava.

Ia tudo bem, até que Sango espirra e o pano e o prato que Sango enxugava começa a pegar fogo.

-AH!- Começa a gritar Izayoi desesperada.

Sango leva os dois para a pia que estava com a torneira ligada e apaga o fogo. Depois elas veem que o pano estava totalmente destruido e o prato estava manchado, Sango olha para Izayoi e esta começa a rir, Sango da um sorriso amarelo.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Mirok entrando na cozinha preocupado, ele arregala o olho ao ver que o pano de pia estava preto.

-B-bem... -Sango tentava explicar.

-Sango colocou o pano em cima do fogão enquanto ele estava aceso e ele pegou fogo, só isso. -Izayoi explicou rapido.

-E voces se machucaram?- Perguntou preocupado.

-Esta tudo bem Mirok, não se preocupe.

-Tudo bem entao, eu vou lá para sala.

Mirok sai da cozinha confuso, na verdade ele havia visto o pano pegando fogo na mão de Sango, mas quando olhou para ela, nao havia uma queimadura se quer em suas maos. Ele vai para sala pasmo e se senta no sofá.

-O que foi Mirok, até parece que viu um fantasma!.- Perguntou Inuyasha debochado.

-Eu vi algo muito estranho... Como é possivel algo queimar nas mãos de uma pessoa e ela nao sair ferida?

-Como assim?

-Eu cheguei lá na cozinha e vi o pano que Sango estava enchugando os pratos pegando fogo nas mãos delas e elas não ter sequer uma queimadura.

-Para de falar bobaguens Houshi. -Falou Sesshoumaru ainda olhando para a televisão.

-Mas é serio, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos!

-Então voce precisa usar oculos porque isso não é possivel.

-Mas...

-Se voce nao se calar agora, vai se arrepnder de ter nascido.- Falou Seshoumaru serio.

-O-ok.- Falou com medo.

A tarde se passa muito esquisita, ninguem sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, os meninos não sabiam o que estava acontecendo para acontecer tantas esquisitices no mesmo dia.

Inuyasha vai até o quarto de Kagome, mas antes de chegar lá, um barulho faz com que ele vá ate a janela e veja o que havia acontecido. Para a surpresa dele, um poste havia caido na rua sem motivo, a não ser pelo buraco em que ele estava tinha uma cratera. Ele fica pensativo, imaginando como que aquilo havia acontecido e vai para o quarto de sua namorada.

-O que foi Inuyasha?- Pergunta Kagome apos ele entrar no quarto dela com aquela expressão.

-Nada é só que... De repente abriu uma cretera na rua. -Falou enquando se sentava na cama.

-É-é? O-oque será que deve ter acontecido, ne?

-Muito estranho... Então esta melhor?-Disse olhando-a.

-Bem melhor graças a voce.- Disse dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

-Sério? então vai ter que me recompensar muito mais do que um beijinho desses.- Disse sorrindo e se aproximando de Kagome.

-Acho melhor não, sabe.. Voce tambem pode ficar gripado.- Disse tambem sorrido e se afastando conforme Inuyasha vai se aproximando.

-Mas eu não me importo.

Kagome saia da cama quando Inuyasha tenta beija-la, fanzendo com que ele caia de cara no travesseiro, ela começa a rir. Inuyasha logo levanta e tenta pega-la.

-O que voce acha que esta fazendo?- Disse Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso.

-Escapando de você!- Disse indo para o outro lado do quarto.

Inuyasha vai atrás dela pelo quarto inteiro ate que a encurrala em uma das paredes do quarto.

-Agora você não tem mais saída.- Disse sorrindo com os braços abertos para pega-la, mas o que ele não esperava é que quando fosse beija-la ela escapasse por debaixo das pernas dele fazendo-o beijar a parede. Kagome começa a rir e quando Inuyasha se vira uma travesseiro vai em sua direçao.

-Você é muito má! -Disse Inuyasha pegando o travesseiro do chão e jogando em Kagome que não parava de rir.

Inuyasha aproveita a distração da namorada e a pega jogando-a na cama.

-Agora você vai receber um castigo por tentar escapar de mim.-Dise Inuyasha com um sorriso travesso.

Ele começa a fazer cócegas em Kagome que começa a rir sem parar.

-Pa...ra ...com...isso! Eu... não... con...sigo res...pirar!-Falou Kagome tentando se afastar de Inuyasha.

-Nem, pensar, sofra! MUHAHAHAH!

Kagome se conterce de tando rir, até que Inuyasha para de repente e ela olha para ele ainda rindo, ele estava com um olhar sereno para ela. Kagome vai parando aos poucos de rir ate que olha apenas com uma sorriso para ele e o puxa pelo pescoço, mas para a centimetros de seu rosto.

-Eu te amo.

Ela cola seus labios ao dele que corresponde imediatamente. Era um beijo calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo provocante. Eles param por falta de ar, mas não se desgrudam.

-Eu tambem te amo, muito.-Disse e volta a beija-la.

Sango estava na sala assistindo televisão, ela mudava o canal contantemente, era impressionante como se não passava nada de interresante. De repente Sango sente uma onda de calor muito forte passar por seu corpo, ela larga imeditamente o controle remoto, Mirok que passava ali, olha para Sango e ve que ela estava estranha.

-Sango?-Perguntou indo até a namorada.

Não há resposta, Mirok para em frente dela e ve que ela estava vermelha e suando.

-Sango, o que foi?

Mirok pega em seu braço e ve que ele estava fervendo, ele se assusta. Ele a pega no colo e a leva para para cima.

-Você esta fervendo de febre! -Disse indo até o banheiro e molhando uma toalha que havia ali, logo ele volta e ve que Sango estava tremendo.

-Estou com frio...-Disse se encolhendo.

Mirok coloca a toalha em sua cabeça e pega um cobertor.

-Isso deve melhorar. Eu vou chamar a Sr. Izayoi.

Mirok sai correndo e vai até o quarto de Izayoi e bate, logo há uma resposta e ele entra apressado.

-Izayoi a Sango esta fervendo em febre.

Izayoi se levanta imediatamente e segue Mirok até o quarto de Sango.

-Vá pegar uma bacia com agua querido eu cuido dela aqui.

Mirok sai do quarto, assim dando para Izayoi conversar com Sango.

-Sango querida, o que esta acontecendo?

-Eu não sei... De repente veio um calor imenso e depois começei a ficar com frio.

-Mas você não controla o fogo? Por que você ficou desse jeito?

-Deve ter sido porque foi muito de repente e eu não aguentei.

-Tudo bem, agora descanse, isso deve passar logo.

Mirok chega com uma bacia e Iazayoi molha o pano que estava na cabeça de Sango e coloca de novo.

-Deixe ela descansar um pouco. Qualquer coisa me chame imediatamente.-Disse se retirando.

Mirok se senta na ponta da cabeceira da cama e começa da fazer carinho na cabeça de Sango. Ele pecebe que Sango adormece, molha o pano e coloca na cabeça dela novamente e deita ao seu lado e a observa dormir, depois de um tempo ele molha de novo o pano e adormeçe ao seu lado.

Sango que contralava para não pegar fogo, sentia que seu corpo estava pegando fogo, nunca sentira isso antes seria um desastre se ela se descontrolasse, mas isso a fazia se sentir bem, era algo revigorante, ela se acalma e quando se meche na cama ve que havia alguem ali. Ela abre os olhos lentamente e ve que Mirok havia adormecido ao seu lado, ele devia estar cansado, tinha sido um dia muito estranho para ele, para ela tambem. ela o observa e lhe da um beijo de leve, ele se mexe e coloca uma mão em sua cintura, ela da um sorriso e volta a dormir.

A noite chega, e todos estavam cansados, tanto as meninas por estarem doentes quanto para os meninos por cuidarem delas e passarem por coisas esquisitas.

Todos estavam na sala, ate que Izayoi e InuTaisho entram na sala.

-Rin, Sesshoumaru temos um presente para vocês dois, é uma recordação na verdade.- Disse Inutaisho sentando entre eles. -Aqui.

InuTaisho entrega para cada um um embrulho, os dois abrem e veem que era um porta-retrato, Rin cora na hora o que não se passa despercebido por todos.

-Quando que vocês tiraram isso?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru sério.

-Bom... foi quando teve aquela tempestade e chegamos tarde, aí vimos vocês dois agarradinho no colchão e não resistimos de tirar essa foto.-Disse Izayoi sorrido.

Os outros arregalam os olhos e se levantam na hora para ver a tal foto, Rin estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Quando eles olham não conseguem conter o riso, Rin não sabia onde meter a cara.

-Sesshoumaru garanhão!- Disse Mirok dando uma leve cotovelada em Sesshoumaru que olha para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos fazendo com que ele se afaste na hora.

-Então foi por isso que no dia seguinte você começou a gritar que nem uma louca na sala, não é?- Disse Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso.- Tentando disfaçar que a culpa tambem foi sua, né?

-Olha a Rin! Espertinha!- Disse Sango rindo sendo acompanhada por Kagome.

-Vocês queimam comigo!- Disse dando um sorriso sem graça e se escondendo atras da foto.

Sesshoumaru vai até seu lado depois de expulsar seu pai do sofá e pega seu rosto lhe dando um beijo, todos ficam de queixo caído.

-Que fofo!-Disse Izayoi se abraçando ao marido que agora estava ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru abraça Rin.

-Isso não importa mais.- Disse serio.

Todos começam a rir, até eles caem na gargalhada, menos Sesshoumaru que dá apenas um riso, serio como sempre, mas só na frente dos outros.

Depois das palhaçadas todos vão para cama, sem antes é claro, de todos os casais dar um belo do um beijo de boa noite.

**_Gentee, desculpe pela demora, mas eu esqueci de postar nesse site kkkkkk. Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, porque na minha opiniao esse foi um dos mais engraçados. *-* MUUITO obrigada pelos comentarios eu adorei todos e com eles me dá mais animo para continuar escrevendo as minhas fics :3_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

As férias estava em sua ultima semana, as meninas já haviam se recuperado da gripe, as esquisitices haviam parado, e como que para recuperar a ultima semana, Inutaisho e Izayoi, fizeram uma surpresinha para a família inteira, incluindo as meninas.

-Águas Termais?- Falou Inuyasha olhando o folheto nas mãos.

-Sim filho, vai ser uma boa, assim vocês ficam mais pertinhos de suas namoradas, vai ser perfeito.- Falou Izayoi com os olhos brilhando.

Inuyasha fica com uma gota na cabeça, como se já não estivessem no maior love, já que moravam na mesma casa, o que sua mãe queria?

-Ok mãe vou avisar os outros, quando que vamos?

-Depois de amanha.

Inuyasha sobe as escadas, tinha ido pegar água quando sua mãe foi falar com ele, ele bate no quarto de Sesshoumaru e entra.

-Sesshoumaru a mamãe mandou te entregar isso.

Ele entrega o folheto e Sesshoumaru arqueia as sobrancelhas.

-Você já entregou para as meninas?- Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-To indo fazer isso agora, a gente vai depois de amanha.

-Deixa que eu aviso a Rin.

Inuyasha da de ombros e sai do quarto, Sesshoumaru larga o livro que estava lendo e vai no quarto de sua namorada, ele bate, mas ninguém responde, ele bate mais uma vez, mas nada então decide entrar, ele ouve o chuveiro do banheiro ligado e alguém cantado, Sesshoumaru da um meio sorriso e deita na cama de Rin. Em cima desta estava uma camisola branca escrita "Love my boyfriend" e uma calcinha cheio de coraçõezinhos, ele se deita e espera. Minutos depois ouve o chuveiro ser desligado.

Dentro do banheiro, Rin estava se enxugando, ela olha no espelho e começa a secar seu cabelo, depois escova seus dentes, tem estado muito feliz este ultimo ano, pensaria que seria um inferno se voltasse para Tokio e reencontrasse os meninos, mas foi muito ao contrario e estava gostando disso, mas uma coisa ela estava receosa assim com suas amigas também estavam, Narak. Tinha medo de que ele aprontasse para cima dos meninos, queria mantê-los o mais longe possível disso, já bastava que os pais deles saberem da historia toda.

Rin sai do banheiro, apenas a luz do abajur do quarto estava acesa, ela vai ate seu guarda-roupa e pega o creme de corpo e começa a cantar novamente. Ela começa a passar creme na perna sem tirar a toalha do corpo, ela não tinha percebido Sesshoumaru em seu quarto, ele observava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, Rin tira a toalha para terminar de passar o creme, Sesshoumaru enrijece, levanta da cama e vai até Rin, ela estava de costas para ele, então ele se aproxima dela e coloca a mão em seus ombros. Rin quase da um grito que é tampado por Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru! O MEU DEUS!- Ela pega em um segundo a tolha e a coloca em frente de seu corpo, não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-Você é linda, sabia?- Ele disse com a voz rouca e lhe tocando o rosto.

-O-o que você esta fazendo aqui? Estava espionando?

Sesshoumaru da uma risada.

-Sabe, eu vim aqui para lhe dar um aviso, mas ai você estava no banho, então decidi esperar, alias bela calcinha.- Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-V-você devia ter falado alguma coisa quando eu sai do banheiro! Tarado!

-Você que devia tomar cuidado, já pensou que poderia ter sido um ladrão?- Disse se aproximando, Rin não sabia o que fazer. Sesshoumaru lhe prensa no guarda-roupa e a beija, Rin ainda segurava a toalha. Não conseguia resistir a Sesshoumaru.

O beijo foi ficando mais quente, Sesshoumaru a leva para cama e a deita ficando sobre ela.

-S-ssesshoumaru... Não... Pare- Sesshoumaru lhe beijava o pescoço.

-Quero tê-la... Eu preciso disso.

Sesshoumaru começa a beija o busto de Rin, ela não tinha forças para pará-lo, mas não estava pronta para isso.

-S-sesshou...maru.

Ele volta para a boca de Rin e ia tirar a toalha da frente do corpo dela se não fosse por uma gritaria que vinha da parte de baixo da casa. Os dois param de se beijar e prestam mais atenção ao que estava acontecendo, Rin aproveita para dar uma desculpa.

-E-eu preciso ir ver o que esta acontecendo.- Falou Rin se enrolando de volta na toalha.- Sesshoumaru sera que da para você deixar eu me arrumar... e-eu te encontro la em baixo.

Rin empurrava Sesshoumaru para fora do quarto. Ele fica confuso, mas sai. Rin fecha a porta e se encosta na porta, seu coração estava a mil, ela passa a mão pelo pescoço pensando no que havia acontecido e suspira. Ela vai em direção a sua cama e vê a calcinha em cima dela, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, a estava chamando de infantil, ela da uma risadinha nervosa e começa a se arrumar, mas em vez de colocar seu pijama ela coloca um short jeans e um camisão do bob esponja e sai.

Ainda havia gritaria pela casa e parecia ser a voz de Kagome.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou Rin entrando na sala.

Ela vê a cara de preocupada de Sango em um canto da sala. Kagome estava discutindo com Inuyasha.

-KAGOME PELO AMOR DE DEUS, SERA QUE DA PARA ME FALAR O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO? POR QUE EU TE ENCONTREI NA PRAÇA DISCUTINDO COM O NARAK? Ele te fez alguma coisa. -Disse Inuyasha se aproximando de Kagome.

-JA TE DISSE QUA NÃO FOI NADA! MAS QUE COISA, SERA QUE DA PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?

Kagome sai da sala batendo o pé, deixando Inuyasha atordoado, Sango e Rin ficam preocupada, Narak fora atrás delas de novo. Inuyasha percebe e pergunta.

-Rin, Sango vocês sabem de alguma coisa não é? Por que o Narak esta sempre atrás de vocês? Me conte!

-Inuyasha, sossegue, deixe as meninas! Você deve estar confundindo as coisas.- Falou Inutaisho na porta da sala do lado de Rin.- Meninas, vão ver se a Káh esta bem.

Elas saem na hora dali, Inutaisho fora a salvação delas. Sesshoumaru e Mirok estavam sentados no sofá, Inuyasha estava em pé com raiva.

-Meninos deixem as meninas em paz, por favor. Deem um tempo a elas, sim?- Inutaisho sai da sala e sobe as escadas.

-Inuyasha, você é um idiota.- Disse simplesmente Sesshoumaru, sério.

-O que? Você quer que eu fique aqui parado enquanto as meninas passam por dificuldades? E se elas tiverem correndo perigo?

-As meninas estão correndo perigo?- Perguntou Mirok.

-Não é isso Mirok, a gente esta desconfiando que algo possa estar se passando com as meninas e elas não querem nos contar.- Disse Sesshoumaru.

-E por que vocês acham isso?

-A Kikyou procurou Inuyasha falando coisas sem sentido, que era para cuidar das meninas para que nada de mal acontecesse com elas.

-Bom vocês deviam ter me falado isso, Sango tem estado preocupada nesses últimos tempos, principalmente depois que a casa dela pegou fogo.

-Estranho, antes da casa ter pego fogo aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas, você lembra né Sesshoumaru, que você comentou comigo sobre ter achado estranho a Kagura ter ido visitar a Rin no hospital e ter sentido o cheiro de sangue da Sango no quarto.- Disse Inuyasha se sentando.

-Sangue? Mas a Sango não esteve machucada, a não ser naquele dia lá no acampamento que ela estava com uns arranhões por ter caído.- Disse Mirok

-Era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar, naquele dia que elas falaram que haviam caído, eu não acreditei nem um pouco, e o que eu achei mais estranho é que uma das arvores lá da clareira estava caída sendo que no dia anterior ela estava intacta.

-Serio? Então o que deve ter acontecido realmente?- Falou Mirok pensativo.

Os três ficaram quietos por um momento ate que Rin aparece na sala junto com Sango.

-Sesshy o que você queria me contar?- Perguntou Rin se sentando do lado de Sesshoumaru.

-... A gente vai para as águas termais depois de amanha.- Falou Sesshoumaru abraçando a namorada.

-Serio? Faz um tempão que eu não vou!- Disse empolgada.

-Por falar nisso eu tenho que avisar a Káh... Ela já esta mais calma?- Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Pode ir.- Falou Sango.

Inuyasha se levanta e sai da sala.

-Hein Sango, eu, você e a Káh podíamos ir amanha lá no shopping comprar algumas coisas, o que você acha?- Perguntou Rin.

-Acho uma ótima ideia Rin.-Disse Sango bocejando.- Então ok, Eu já vou dormir, Mirok você vai dormir aqui?

Mirok olha para Sesshoumaru como que se pedisse permissão para dormir ali na casa.

-Acho que já esta tarde para criança andar sozinha na rua, durma aqui Mirok. -Disse Sesshoumaru serio.

-Nossa! Mas eu aceito dormir aqui só se for no quarto de Sango.

-O QUE? Nem pensar.- Falou Sango.

-O que que tem Sangozinha?- Falou Mirok com uma cara de pidão.

-Mirok, você não vai dormir comigo e ponto final! Boa noite para vocês- Sango sai da sala sem ao menos dar um beijo de boa noite no namorado.

-Rin vamos la para cima? Já esta tarde.- Disse Sesshoumaru ainda abraçado em Rin.

Rin cora por se lembra o que acontecera pouco tempo antes e Mirok percebe.

-O que vocês vão fazer lá em cima hein?- Disse com o sorriso mais malicioso que tinha.

Sesshoumaru se levanta e da um soco no topo da cabeça de Mirok e vai junto com Rin para cima.

-Mais o que que eu falei.- Falou com a mão na cabeça.

Mirok vai para seu quarto que havia ali na casa dos Taisho, afinal ficava mais ali do que na própria casa.

Rin entra em seu quarto e antes de fecha fala:

-Boa noite Sesshy.- Mas quando ia fechar a porta Sesshoumaru coloca o pé, entra e fecha a porta. Ele pega Rin pela cintura e a leva até sua cama.

-Não pense que eu esqueci do que aconteceu mais cedo Rin.- Disse ele em cima dela.

-Sesshoumaru por favor...-Rin não termina de falar, pois Sesshoumaru a beija. Foi um beijo calmo, mas apaixonado, depois de um tempo eles se separam.

-Eu já entendi minha pequena... Sei que ainda não esta pronta.

Rin da um sorriso tímido e o puxa para mais um beijo. Depois eles se separam.

-Tenho que trocar de roupa.- Disse sorrindo.

-Eu não vou sair daqui.- Disse revirando os olhos.- Eu já estou pronto para dormir, eu vou dormir aqui com você.- E sorriu divertido.

Rin o empurra de cima dela e fala:

-Ok então se vira e se você me espiar trocando de roupa você vai ver!- Disse apontado o dedo para ele.

Sesshoumaru ri e fica de costas para Rin, ela estreita os olhos por um segundo desconfiada e se vira de costas para Sesshoumaru, ela tira a blusa e o sutiã e coloca rápido a camisola, depois se levanta da cama e tira o short, e coloca tudo em cima de uma cadeira que tinha no quarto.

-Pronto.-Disse ela abraçando Sesshoumaru por trás. Sesshoumaru se vira e a abraça e se lembra do que Kikyou falou para Inuyasha "Cuide delas pelo o que é mais sagrado" e a abraça mais forte.

Eles se deitam e ficam abraçadinhos de baixou da coberta, Rin desliga o abajur e logo eles adormecem.

Inuyasha sai do banheiro só de toalha, resolvera que iria tomar banho antes de falar com Kagome, para refrescar as ideias. Ele se arruma e logo vai até o quarto de Kagome, ele bate e alguém o manda entrar.

-O que você quer Inuyasha?- Disse Kagome deitada.

-Eu vim conversar com você Káh... Primeiro eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que acontecera antes, mas é que fiquei preocupado com você... Segundo, eu fui atrás de você por que queria te avisar que vamos depois de amanha para as águas termais...Hamm, acho que só, vou deixar você dormir.-Disse já saindo, mas antes que fechasse a porta escuta Kagome dizer.

-Espere... Eu devia ter te contado o por que de Narak estar atrás de mim...- Inuyasha ouvia atentamente- não era nada de mais.- Kagome mentia.- Também não devia ter agido daquela forma com você, eu estava estressada. Fique aqui comigo por favor.

Inuyasha entra de novo e fecha a porta, ele vai até a namorada e a põe de pé e a beija a puxando cada vez mais pra si. Um tempo depois eles se separam e ficam se encarando.

_ -Eu te amo._-Sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido de Kagome, ela se arrepia toda e ele da um sorriso e ela retribui.

-E_u também... Muito.- _Disse ela voltando a beijá-lo, eles caem na cama e Inuyasha continua a beijá-la apaixonadamente, eles param e Kagome diz:- _Fique aqui comigo._

Ele se ajeitam na cama e Inuyasha começa a fazer carinho na cabeça de Kagome, pouco tempo depois os dois já estavam dormindo.

Já era de madruga e todos dormiam exceto Mirok, que fazia de tudo mas não conseguia dormir. Ele suspira e se levanta, desce até a cozinha para beber água, quando sobe ele tromba com alguém.

-_Ai ai ai..._

_ -Sango é você? O que esta fazendo acordada?_

_ -... Tive um pesadelo e ia até a cozinha. E o que VOCE faz acordado até agora?_

_ -Não estou conseguindo dormir._

_ -Humm... _

_ -Sango... você quer ir dormir comigo?_

_ -O que?... Bem... ok_

Eles vão para o quarto de Mirok e se deitam grudadinhos um no outro. Eles dão um beijo e Mirok fala:

-Te amo Sango.

-Eu tambem... Boa noite.

-Boa noite- Eles se aconchegam melhor e dormem.

O dia seguinte chega as meninas acordam cedo para treinarem, pois sabiam que os meninos não iam acordar tão cedo. Elas estavam na cozinha, quando Izayoi chega:

-Bom dia meninas.

-Bom dia. - Responderam todas.

Izayoi servia seu café quando olha de relance para as meninas sentadas na mesa e fala provocando:

-Então meninas, os meninos dormiram bem junto com vocês?

Kagome começa a tossir, Sango e Rin olham arregaladas para Izayoi.

-C-como?- Perguntou Rin.

-Uéi eles não dormiram com vocês, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru não estavam em seus quartos hoje de manha, achei que estivessem dormido com vocês.

Kagome e Rin começam a rir sem graça.

-Pois é eles dormiram com a gente... M-mas não aconteceu nada!- Falou Rin.

-Hum, sei sei, e você Sango, ao contraria das meninas você é que não estava em seu quarto.

As duas olham para Sango que estava vermelha.

-B-bom, essa noite eu tive um pesadelo e quando vim aqui na cozinha eu esbarrei com o Mirok, e como não queria ficar sozinha acabei dormindo com ele.

-Sei, sei. -Falam as outras três. Elas caem na gargalhada.

-Que tanto que vocês riem?- Perguntou Sara entrando na cozinha.

Izayoi conta o que aconteceu e esta olha com um olha malicioso para sua filha e suas sobrinhas, mas sabia que nada havia acontecido, porque mesmo elas sendo tão independentes sabiam que elas não fariam nenhuma burrice.

-Káh ontem a Eu e a Sango estávamos combinando para irmos no shopping para comprar umas coisinhas para irmos as águas termais, vamos?- Perguntou Rin.

-Claro, quer ir com a gente Tia?- Perguntou Kagome.

-... Ok, mas que horas vocês vão?

-Bem, estávamos querendo treinar um pouco agora, mas antes do almoço a gente vai.-Falou Sango.

-E você Sr. Izayoi quer ir?- Perguntou Kagome se levantando da mesa.

-Não queridas, eu dispenso essa, vou descansar hoje.

-Que pena... Bem meninas vamos treinar?

-Sim.- Responderam as duas.

-Mãe será que depois da para a senhora ir lá ver como a gente tá com o treinamento? Queríamos saber se estamos fazendo certo.- Perguntou Sango já na porta.

-Claro filha, depois de terminar meu café eu vou pra lá.

-Ok então.

As meninas saem da cozinha, ficando somente Izayoi e Sara.

-Izayoi... Eu to precisando fazer uma viagem.

-Pra onde?- Perguntou Izayoi.

-Preciso ir visitar minha irmã, as coisas estão ficando mais intensas para as meninas, Narak esta mais insistente do que nunca, parece que quer cada vez mais e tá ficando vidrado nos poderes das meninas, você sabe né? A historia que elas disseram para você e seu marido, de que o Narak queria os poderes delas para se tornar mais forte.

-Sim, sabemos, mas sera que sera bom as meninas ficarem sozinhas aqui, sem alguém que saiba da historia toda?

Sara estava com um semblante triste.

-Elas sabem se cuidar, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas terão que enfrentar esse problema.

-Espero que elas estejam prontas para quando esse dia chegar.

-Eu também.

-Mas me diga, quando você irá?

-Ainda não sei, acho que um pouco depois das aulas delas começarem.

-Humm...

Sara termina seu café e vai ver o treinamento das meninas. Quando ela chega até a área da piscina, onde as meninas treinavam, viu que elas estavam treinando as habilidades que possuíam por causa dos poderes. Sango lutava com Kagome, esta era muito ágil e não queria ser atingida por Sango senão ficaria com uma baita de uma dor por sua prima ser muito forte. Sango investia em socos no rosto ou no estomago de Kagome, mas nunca conseguia acertar. Rin observava a luta caso alguém saísse ferido o que era bem provável, e estaria ali para praticar sua habilidade de cura. Kagome também tentava acertar Sango quando dava, a coisa foi ficando mais rápida de repente, Sango estava com dificuldade para desviar dos ataques de Kagome, Rin se desencosta do pilar onde estivera encostada, prestava mais atenção, tinha alguma coisa errada, Kagome era ágil, mas estava muito rápida, mais do que o normal, e Sara percebera isso. Ela se aproxima das meninas, mas ao ponto que não tirasse a concentração delas. Sango se afasta mais de Kagome, agora estava mais se defendendo do que atacando, chega uma hora que ela se descuida e sua prima lhe da um soco na boca do estomago e depois da uma rasteira, foi tão rápido que Rin mal viu quando Sango foi atingida, Kagome para assim que Sango cai, ofegante.

-Kagome!- Exclama Sango surpresa.- O que foi isso?

-E-eu não sei, de repente senti que poderia fazer as coisas mais rápido, não sei o que aconteceu.

-Mas eu sei.- Todas se viram e veem Sara se aproximando.- Kagome você começou a fase de evolução, esta conseguindo aos pouco obter a habilidade de rapidez, que faz parte de seus poderes.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo... agora te digo, você vai se sentir meio estranha, vai ser algo novo e você vai ter que acostumar.- Disse sorridente.

As meninas sorriem. Sango se levanta.

-E a gente mãe, quando que vamos evoluir também?

-Bem... É bem provável que seja breve, vocês três são quase do mesmo nível, não vai demorar muito para também evoluírem.

As meninas ficam mais alegres ainda, mas Sara estava com uma preocupação que achou melhor não contar agora para as meninas, tinha que ir logo visitar sua irmã.

-Bem vamos continuar? -Perguntou Rin.

-Ok, mas agora vamos usar os poderes. -Falou Sango. -Vamos eu e você Rin.

Kagome se senta um pouco para descansar, Rin vai para perto da piscina, Sango estava com seu isqueiro na mão mesmo que não precisasse dele, mas a ajudava. As duas ficam em posição de ataque. Rin estica sua mão em direção a piscina, a água começa a se mexer e logo vai de direção de Rin que forma uma especie de chicote de água, uma em cada mão. Sango liga seu isqueiro e faz um movimento com a mão e de repente se forma um circulo de fogo em sua frente. Rin da um sorriso, ela começa se aproximar de Sango fazendo movimentos que pareciam de um dança, ela da um rodopio e pula jogando o chicote para cima de Sango, esta desvia e seu circulo começa a girar e dele começa a sair especies de bolas de fogo indo em direção de Rin, ela faz outro movimento fazendo com que o chicote se transformasse em um escudo de água, depois dela defender o golpe de Sango, a água se separa e se transforma em algumas tiras que depois se congelam, elas voam em direção de Sango que desvia, mas uma lhe atinge no braço, Rin da uma risada.

-EI! CUIDADO COM A MIHA BLUSA! -Disse Sango se fingindo de indignada. Suas mãos começam a pegar fogo, Rin desfaz o sorriso e se coloca em posição de ataque. Sango começa a correr em sua direção, Rin forma o chicote de água e começa a rodalo no mesmo lugar, sango tenta lhe dar um soco com as mãos em chama, Rin desvia por pouco e lhe da uma chicotada que pega em suas costa que o deixa vermelho, Sango dobra suas pernas e começa a soltar de suas mãos bolas de fogo, Rin desvia de algumas, mas outras lhe acertam, e suas coxas e um dos braços ficam meio queimado.

-SANGO! Isso é só um treino! Não é para me queimar, eu não sou sua inimiga.

-Ops! Vamos lá Rin!

Rin balança seus chicote e tenta acertar Sango, Essa corre para trás e lhe acerta nas costa, Rin vai para frente e fica furiosa, toda a água da piscina começa a vir em sua direção, tudo fica atrás dela formando uma onda, Sango ascende seu isqueiro e um fogo fora do normal de levanta na frente dela formando uma parede de fogo, as duas sorriam, Kagome e Sara estavam de olhos arregalados.

-Elas vão destruir a casa!- Disse Kagome.

Rin faz o primeiro movimento e a água vai em direção de Sango e fogo em direção de Rin. Os dois se chocam fazendo barulho e ficava nessa de um lado para o outro, por uma hora a água de Rin começa a ser mais forte do que o fogo que estava azul e agora estava ficando meu amarelado, mas quando Sango estava para ser atingida, elas começa a absorver a água de Rin fazendo com que ficasse mais forte, Rin se distrai pelo o que acontecera e faz com que sua aguá seja totalmente vaporizada e o fogo a atinja jogando-a para longe, ela fica estendida no chão e estava com queimaduras pelo corpo além de estar completamente vermelha.

-Ai, ai, ai... -Reclamava Rin. Sango, Kagome e Sara vão até ela, mas quando Sango tenta tocá-la uma especie de barreira a impede.

-Você não pode tocá-la até ela terminar de se recuperar.-Disse Sara.

-Mas por que? -Perguntou Sango.

-Quando os ferimentos são muito graves os magos da água criam uma barreira pra que ninguém possa tocá-lo, para que não cause alguma complicação por estar gravemente ferido, mas não demora muito, Rin tem aperfeiçoado sua técnica de cura desde aquele dia no hospital e pode se curar mais rápido.

-Ainda bem- Disse Kagome aliviada.

-Foi mau ai Rinzinha, acho que exagerei.- Disse Sango.

-Deixa pra lá Sango, mas isso foi de repente, o que aconteceu exatamente?

-A Sango também começou a evolução dela, e como começou no meio da luta, ela não soube como controlar para que não absorvesse seus poderes Rin.

-Serio? -Disse Sango com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim querida, mas digo para você tomar muito cuidado com esses poderes, eles podem ser viciantes, e você pode absorver sem parar, ele é geralmente utilizado para coisas ruins...- Disse Sara, mas é interrompida por Kagome.

-Assim como Narak, que quer utilizar esse poder para roubar os nossos.- Terminou.

-Exatamente.

Elas ficam pensativas, Rin já estava na metade de sua cura e estava sentada.

-Meninas eu acho-

Izayoi para de falar ao ver o estado do local, estava tudo molhado, e algumas plantas que haviam ali tinham sido destruídas. As meninas ficam sem graça.

-J-ja vamos arrumar tudo Izayoi.- Disse Kagome.

-Acho melhor vocês serem rápidas então minhas queridas, porque os meninos já estão na cozinha.

-O QUE? -Perguntaram as três adolescente ali.

As meninas se apressam, Kagome faz alguns movimentos com as mão e uma luz esverdeada envolve o local com as plantas destruídas e depois que ela some as plantas estavam intactas no lugar.

-Uau!- Disse Izayoi impressionada.

As mãos de Sango estavam pegando fogo azul, esse fogo aumenta cada vez mais e em poucos segundos a área estava seca. Izayoi fica mais uma vez impressionada.

-Mas e a Rin? Ela ainda esta com a barreira! -Perguntou Sango.

Rin se levanta e vai em direção as meninas.

-Você pode andar?

Rin olha com desdem para Sango e fala uma coisa que parecia ser obvia:

-Vocês não podendo me tocar não que dizer que eu não possa me mover, como andar. Como eu ainda estou com alguns hematomas eu vou la para meu quarto para terminar isso. E não deixem Sesshoumaru subir por enquanto.

-Nós também precisamos ir la pra cima, precisamos de curativos e estamos todas sujas. -Disse Kagome.

-Senhora Izayoi e mãe não deixem os meninos irem la para cima tá? Inventem alguma desculpa se eles perguntarem, iremos o mais rápido possível.

As meninas saem apressadas dali e rodeiam a casa para entrarem pela porta principal.

Izayoi e Sara entram na cozinha, os meninos estavam tomando café da manha.

-Bom dia meninos!- Falou Sara se sentando junto a eles.

-Bom dia Sr. Sara. -Falam os meninos.

-Onde estão as meninas?- Perguntou Mirok.

-Bem... Elas...- Sara tentou formular alguma desculpa, mas não sabia o que falar.

-Elas foram tomar banho. Elas disseram que hoje queriam ajudar a arrumar o jardim e quem sou eu para descordar, não é?- Falou Izayoi.- Daqui apouco elas descem, e também disseram que já vão pro shopping, que querem almoçar por lá.

-Serio?-Perguntou Inuyasha.- Eu nem vi elas passarem por aqui!

-É que elas passaram antes de vocês entrarem na cozinha.

-Então tá ne! Eu vou la dar bom dia para Kagome. -Inuyasha já ia se levantando.

-NÃO!... É... Bem... deixe elas se arrumarem em paz meu filho! Termine com calma o seu café!

Inuyasha fica confuso, mas se senta.

-Bom, eu vou la pro meu quarto, vejo vocês depois. -Disse Sara que se levanta e quando ela passa por Izayoi sussurra um obrigada e da uma piscadela. Sara vai atrás das meninas e as encontram no quarto de Rin, ela bate e entra. Rin estava com um copo de água em suas mão e curava Kagome, Sango ainda estava do mesmo jeito.

-E ai meninas esta dando tudo certo?- Perguntou Sara.

-Sim, sim, só precisamos de uma banho. -Fala Kagome enquanto olhava para seu braço que estava sendo curado de alguns arranhões.

-Eu não acredito! A minha blusa novinha! -Choramingava Sango enquanto se olhava no espelho e via que tinha pequenos rasgos na parte de trás de sua blusa. -Tudo isso é culpa sua Rin!

-Minha? Ninguém manda você ir treinar com roupa nova.- Falava Rin como se sentisse ofendida.- Pronto Káh, agora é a sua vez Sango.

Sango vai até Rin com uma cara de poucos amigos, Rin começa a rir.

-Vamos vai, me diz que hoje o treino não foi engraçado?- Perguntou Rin ainda sorrindo.

-Bem... -Pensava Sango. -Até que sim, não contando pelos rasgos da minha blusa. -Disse agora também sorrindo, Sango tinha poucos hematomas, então a cura fora mais rápida.

-Bem, agora que todas nós estamos curadas eu vou tomar o meu banho para sairmos, encontro vocês daqui a pouco.- Disse Rin entrando no banheiro.

-Eu também já vou.- Disse Kagome saindo do quarto.

-Te encontro depois madre. -disse Sango saindo do quarto, mas de fechar a porta Sara diz:

-Filha, os meninos estão desconfiando de alguma coisa?-Sango entra novamente no quarto

-Sinceramente mãe? Não faço a minima ideia, mas espero que não.

-E quando que vocês vão contar a verdade para eles?

-Não sei mãe, espero que seja o mais rápido possível, não aguentamos mais esconder esse segredo.

-Também acho minha filha.

-Bom, eu vou tomar meu banho, te espero la em baixo.

Sango sai do quarto, Sara fica pensativa e então resolve ir se arrumar.

Rin tomava uma banho relaxante, brincava com seu poderes na água, fazendo formas. Elas faz a forma de um cisne, e depois a de Sesshoumaru, como amava aquele iceberg, ela da um sorriso. Ela sai do banho e se enxuga, quando ela sai do banheiro alguém diz:

-Ola pequena.

-Sesshoumaru! O que você esta fazendo aqui? Ficou agora com essa de me espionar?- Disse Rin enquanto rodeava o quarto, ela apertava a toalha pelo nervosismo de Sesshoumaru vê-la novamente só de toalha.- Sera que da para o senhor sair do meu quarto para eu me arrumar?

-E se eu não quiser? -Disse com um sorriso torto.

-Eu teria que insistir!- Disse com uma mão na cintura e outra segurando a toalha.

-Ok então, eu não vou sair daqui.

-Ah Sesshoumaru! Deixa eu me arrumar, depois você fica aqui!- Disse choramingando e batendo o pé.

Sesshoumaru da um sorriso, mas antes de sair vai até ela, a deixando mais ainda nervosa, e lhe da um beijo.

-Tudo bem pequena.- E sai.

Rin suspira aliviada e começa a se arrumar. Ela escolhe um short preto de cós alto, uma blusa regata branca por dentro do short, um salto médio e cabelos soltos. Ela passa uma maquiagem leve, arruma sua bolsa e abre a porta do quarto, um vulto a agarra pela cintura e a leva para a cama ficando sobre ela.

-As vezes eu me esqueço que você é um youkai.- Disse ela para Sesshoumaru que estava em cima dela com um sorriso travesso.

-Acho que não poderei deixar você sair desse jeito, isso me deixaria... desconfortável, por outros homens olharem para você.

-Ora Sesshoumaru, me largue, assim você vai amassar toda minha roupa!-Disse rindo. -Pera ai... você está com ciumes?- Disse estreitando os olhos.

-E se disser que sim?

-Sesshoumaru Taisho se você não sair de cima de mim neste instante, colocarei minissaia e uma blusa super decotada!

-Você não ousaria.

-Quer apostar?

Sesshoumaru sai de cima de Rin , mas logo a puxa para um beijo, quando eles se separam ela diz:

-Tenho que ir as meninas devem estar me esperando la embaixo.

Ela da um selinho em seu namorado e se levanta, pega sua bolsa e vai para a porta de seu quarto, quando estava prestes a sair Sesshoumaru a chama, e quando ela olha ele da mais um selinho.

Kagome estava em seu quarto, ela estava com uma saia balone preta, uma blusa frente única verde com detalhes em prata e uma sapatilha preta. Ela pega a sua bolsa e vai para a sala espera as meninas, lá ela encontra Inuyasha assistindo televisão.

-Será que você não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser fica sentado ai?- Disse se sentando ao lado dele.

Inuyaha olha para Kagome e desliga a TV.

-Onde a senhorita pensa que vai desse jeito?

-Acho que vou sai com as meninas?-Disse irônica.

Inuyaha chega mais perto dela e olha bem nos seus olhos.

-Você tem outro?

-O QUE? INUYASHA! Pare de falar abobrinha!-Disse virando o rosto.

-Prove!

Kagome se vira para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-Provar? E por que eu deveria?

-Por que assim eu seria obrigado a desconfiar de você.

Kagome começa a rir.

-E se eu tiver outro mesmo?

-Ai eu te reconquistaria novamente.- Disse se aproximando mais de sua namorada.

-E se eu não fosse reconquistada?

-Isso não seria possível, ninguém resiste a mim. -Disse dando de ombros convencido.

-Você nem se acha, né guri?- Disse Kagome estreitando os olhos.

-Claro né, tenho que me dar valor!

Kagome dá uma risadinha e da um selinho em Inuyasha.

-_Você... não … presta... sabia?-_Sussurou Kagome.

-_Mas acho que você gosta né?- _Disse no mesmo tom.

Inuyasha pega Kagome pela cintura com os olhos vidrados nos dela.

-_Sabia que eu te amo?_-Ele disse.

_-Creio que não._

_ -E o que você quer que eu faça para provar?_

_ -Me beije._

Inuyasha da um sorriso torto e atende o pedido que sua namorada, ele beija ela apaixonadamente a apertando mais contra si, e ficam um bom tempo assim.

-Que lindo, os dois pombinhos.- Disse Rin entrando na sala.

Os dois se separam, Kagome estava corada por ser flagrada.

-Duvido que você não estava assim com Sesshoumaru la em cima- Disse Inuyasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso. Rin cora e o casal da uma risada.

-Cala boca Inuyasha!- Disse Rin ainda corada e se sentando em uma poltrona ali.

Inuyasha ri. Os três esperam as outras duas que ainda não estavam ali. Sango logo aparece com Mirok agarrado nela.

-Gente minha mãe disse que já já vem.-Disse Sango.

-O que vocês dois estavam fazendo la dentro?-Disse Kagome maliciosa.

Sango cora e Mirok da uma risada.

-Ah, nem te conto Kah, a gente tava...-Mirok é interrompido por uma dor aguda em seu rosto, Sango lhe dera mais um tapa para sua coleção.

-LARGA DE MIM MIROK! -Mirok solta Sango confuso, ela vai para o lado de Rin que os olhava rindo.

-Eu não falo nada de vocês dois- Disse Rin sorrindo, Mirok se senta do lado de Kagome.

-O que eu disse?-Disse Mirok perplexo.

Kagome, Inuyasha e Rin, começam a rir. Pouco tempo depois Sara entra na sala e todos vão para a garagem. Os pombinhos se despendem, até Sesshoumaru que chegara na sala bem na hora que eles estavam saindo, eles dando um selinho em sua respectivas namoradas e elas entram no carro, Sara no volante, ela da uma buzinada e sai. Quando elas já havia passado pelo portam principal, Mirok fala:

-Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não vou deixar minha Sangozinha no shopping com todos os homens possíveis que estiverem por lá.- E entrou em seu carro que estava ali.- Se vocês querem ir é melhor entrarem logo.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru não pensam duas vezes antes de entrarem no carro, eles logam alcançam as meninas, mas é claro em uma distancia segura para que elas não possam ve-los.

Eles chegam no shopping, até ai nada havia dado errado, eles param duas vagas depois da que elas haviam parado e esperam que elas tenham entrado para poderem sair. Quando eles saem dos carro correm para a entrada e veem que elas entram em uma loja de sapatos. Eles vão até a loja e veem Sara conversando com uma funcionaria, provavelmente estava pedindo um sapato que tinham visto na vitrine. E eles ficam ali de tocaia.

Sara pede um uma sapato vermelho que vira na vitrine enquanto as meninas olham outros sapatos que havia ali, elas pedem outros tipos de sapatos e esperam ate que a mulher que atendera elas volte.

-O que os meninos devem estar fazendo uma hora dessas?- Pergunta Rin pensativa.

-Provavelmente enfurnados na sala assistindo algo que não preste na televisão.- Disse Kagome enquanto dava uma olhada em outros sapatos.

-O Sesshy acho que não, deve estar em seu quarto lendo um livro.

-Eu concordo com a Kah, Mirok deve estar assistindo TV na sala.- Disse Sango ao lado de Rin.

-Eu acho que eles devem estar fazendo outra coisa.-Disse Sara.

Todas dão de ombros e logo a mulher com os sapatos chega, cada uma pega uma caixa. Sango pega uma caixa com um sapato channel cor-de-rosa , Rin pega um scarpin melissa preto com brilho, Kagome pega um mary jane beje.

-Eu gostei mais o da Rin.- Palpitou Inuyasha do lado de fora da loja. Os três estavam de jeito que as meninas ficassem de costas para eles.

-E você sabe alguma coisa de Sapato Inuyasha?- Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para eles com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Cala boca Sessshoumaru- Disse Inuyasha fechando a cara.

As meninas colocam os sapatos e ficam uma do lado da outra.

-Como elas são lindas! -Disse Mirok com os olhos brilhando.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha olham para Mirok com os olhos estreitos.

-Eu vou comprar um refrigerante, parece que isso vai demorar.- Disse Inuyasha saindo.

As meninas olham os sapatos que estavam em seus pés e a mulher traz outros três. Kagome pega um babuche laranjado com flores verde, Rin pega um mules roxo com uma enorme flor na frente vermelha, Sango começa a rir dos sapatos de Rin, esta olhava com uma cara feia pro sapato, mas mesmo assim o experimenta, Kagome também não havia gostado muito do seu, mas também o experimentava.

-Então Sango qual ficou mais ridículo?- Disse Kagome ficando do lado de Rin para Sango analisasse.

-Bem... acho que... e a vencedora é Rin!- Disse Sango jogando os braços para cima e começando a rir.

Sesshoumaru e Mirok se seguravam para não rir, Inuyasha aparece e quando ele pergunta o que estava acontecendo os dois começam a rir.

-Que ridículo... os sapatos... delas- Dizia Mirok se apoiando em Sesshoumaru que também ria. Inuyasha olha para dentro da loja e vê Rin e Kagome com os sapatos e começa a rir.

Sara viu uma movimentação estranha do lado de fora da loja e quando olha vê os meninos, " Eu sabia!" pensou ela sorrindo, mas deixara de lado para que as meninas não percebessem que eles estavam ali. Elas experimentam outros sapatos, até Sara experimenta alguns, mas não levou nada, cada uma das meninas levam um sapato e saem da loja. Quando os meninos veem que elas estavam saindo da loja se apressam e entram em uma loja qualquer para que elas não os vissem, elas passam pela loja que eles entraram, mas não o veem, pois estavam conversando animadamente. Eles suspiram aliviados, até que notam em que loja estavam.

-Os senhores desejam alguma coisa? Talvez para a namorada?- Disse um rapaz de jeito duvidoso com uma prancheta na mão.

-N-não senhor.-Disse Inuyasha empurrando os meninos para que saíssem dali o mais rápido possível, os três estavam com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Quando eles saem da loja percebem que as meninas estavam muito na frente, mal dando para eles verem elas. Elas entram em outra loja agora de biquínis. Cada uma escolhe uma peça e vai para o provador.

Quando elas saem, os meninos ficam boquiabertos com o corpo de suas namoradas, mesmo que já as tenham visto antes daquele jeito. Sango usava um biquíni de bojo tomara-que-caia com a parte superior com listras pretas, verdes e beje e a parte de baixo com bolinhas da mesma cor. Kagome estava com um biquíni camuflado com alça e a lateral da parte de baixo verde escuro, Rin estava com um colorido de bojo.

Elas estavam mostrando seus biquínis para Sara, para ver se ela aprovava, pelo que os meninos viram ela gostou, mas aconteceu algo que deixaram os três irados.

-Que lindas!- Disse um garoto que passava com o seu grupinho pela loja.

-Nossa, que gatas!-Disse outro, mais assoviava para as meninas.

-Por que vocês não vem com a gente?-Falou outro.

A cara dos meninos estavam sombrias. O grupinho segue seu caminho, deixando as meninas que nem um pimentão do lado de dentro da loja, elas saem rapidamente daqui e vão se trocar.

-Eu..Vou.. Quebrar...A cara daquele... Imbecis. -Disse Inuyasha tremendo de raiva.

-Eu to com você irmãozinho.-Disse Sesshoumaru estralando os dedos.

-Irmãozinho é Sesshoumaru?- Disse Mirok olhando para Sesshoumaru. Como resposta ele da um soco na cara de Mirok sem sair do lugar, este cai sentado em um banco que havia ali.- Ai...

-Vamos pegá-los.- Disse Sesshoumaru saindo dali. Inuyasha vai atrás dele, Mirok logo se recupera e vai atrás deles, alguém precisava receber uma liçãozinha. Os meninos seguem o grupinho até o estacionamento do shopping, nenhum deles era youkais o que facilitaria. Eles não sabia com quem tinham se metido. Inuyasha grita:

-EI PAUS NO CU!

O grupinho inteiro se vira para os três.

-Vocês falaram com a gente?-Falou um dos rapazes do grupo.

-Acho que não tem mais ninguém aqui além de vocês- Disse Mirok olhando para os lados com se tivesse procurando mais alguém.

-Ora seu... Tão a fim de brigar?-Disse outro rapaz.

-Meu chapa vocês mexeram com pessoas que não deviam agora pouco.

-Vocês estão falando daquelas meninas? Lindas não?-Disse um provocando.

-Pois é, pena que são muita areia para o caminhãozinho de vocês.

-Estamos em maior quantidade, não vão querer brigar com a gente.

-Quer aposta?-Disse Sesshoumaru super frio.

Um do grupo avança em Sesshoumaru, este desvia facilmente dando um chute nas costas do rapaz. Dai por em diante virou uma bagunça. Inuyasha avança para cima de outro acertando- o com um soco na cara, Mirok também foi para cima, ele era muito bom, pois sempre treinava com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Poderia de dizer que os meninos estavam em desvantagens na briga por estarem em menor numero, mas era muito pelo contrario, quem estava levando uma surra era o grupinho que mexera com as meninas, porque todos eram humanos enquanto Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha podia-se dizer que era youkai, mesmo que ele fosse um hanyou. Em um certo momento dois partiram para cima de Mirok, um por traz e outro pela frente, mas ele é mais rápido e faz com que um tropece e caia em cima do outro que vinha por traz dele. Mirok da uma risada quando vê que deu certo e vai para cima de outro que estava logo adiante. Inuyasha lutava com um muito bom, mas não o suficiente, uma hora ele derruba Inuyasha ou pelo menos achava, mas quando da as costas Inuyasha o ataca batendo-lhe no pescoço fazendo com que o rapaz caia desacordado.

-Nunca dê as costas para seus inimigos.-Disse Inuyasha estralando o pescoço.-Precisamos ser rápidos por causa das meninas. -disse para os meninos.

-Ok.-responderam Mirok e Sesshoumaru.

Eles tentam ser mais rápidos, dando pontapés e socos mais fortes para terminarem logo, quando o ultimo cai eles olham para verem o estrago que tinham feito. Eles estavam ileso, mas não se podia dizer o mesmo para um certo grupinho que estavam estirados no chão do estacionamento.

-Da próxima vez, vão saber brigar antes de arrumar confusão com a namorada dos outros.- Disse Mirok ofegante.

-Vamos embora. -Disse Sesshoumaru sério como sempre.

Eles saem dali deixando o grupo para traz que estavam acordado e dando no pé. Os três voltam para dentro do shopping, e vão para o loja de biquínis, mas quando chegam la as meninas já haviam saído dali.

-Onde será que elas estão?-Perguntou Mirok.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru começaram a farejar o ar e logo respondem juntos.

-Elas estão no praça de alimentação.

Eles seguem para la e as encontram na fila para comprarem algo para comer. Eles se sentam em uma mesa um pouco afastada e ficam observando o que acontecia ao redor.

-Estou com fome. -Disse Mirok colocando a mão na barriga. Ele se levanta. -Vou comprar algo para comer, alguém quer?

-Eu quero a mesma coisa de sempre.-Disse Inuyasha sem olhar para o primo.

-Eu também.-Disse Sesshoumaru se encostando na cadeira.

Mirok sai dali, nada acontece por um tempo e os meninos param por um momento de prestar atenção nas meninas quando Mirok volta com os pedidos, eles se senta e diz:

-Aquele ali não é o …. Houjo?-Perguntou Mirok observando com quem as meninas haviam acabado de encontrar. Os meninos olham na hora.

As meninas se sentavam quando alguém as chama:

-Meninas?- Perguntou um rapaz atrás delas. Elas se viram e veem um velho conhecido.

-Houjo? A quanto tempo!- Disse Kagome enquanto colocava sua bandeja na mesa para abraçar seu amigo e quando o faz ele retribui.

-Ola Houjo, faz muito tempo mesmo.-Disse Rin animada.

-Faz mesmo. -Disse Sango sorrindo.

-É verdade e como vocês estão? Quando que voltaram para cá?- Perguntou ele enquanto abraçava Rin e Sango.

-Muito bem e com você? Ja faz um tempinho que chegamos. -Falou Rin.

-Hum... Estou bem sim.

-Ta esperando por alguém?-Perguntou Sango.

-Sim, sim, minha namorada, ela foi comprar um suco para ela.

-Você esta namorando? Garanhão!-Disse Kagome dando leves cotoveladas nele.

-Que isso Káh, mas ela é gente boa, eu a amo.

-Que fofo! Espero que vocês sejam felizes.-Disse Rin com os olhos brilhando.

-Obrigada Rinzinha. E vocês estão namorando?

-Estamos sim, eu estou namorando o Mirok, sabe AQUELE Mirok?-Sango franziu a palavra "aquele".

-Jura? Eu sabia que uma hora vocês iam se entender, mesmo que ele sempre tenha sido aquele mulherengo todo, eu sempre soube que ele era apaixonado por você.

-Pois é...-Disse Sango dando um sorriso amarelo.

-E vocês meninas estão namorando?

-Bem...- Disseram elas se entreolhando.

-Adivinha com quem elas estão namorando!-Disse Sango dando pulinhos

-Quem?-Perguntou ele confuso.

-Os irmãos...-Disse ela fazendo suspense. Houjo arregala os olhos.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!Sério? Os irmãos Taisho?

Rin e Kagome dão um sorriso amarelo confirmando. Houjo começa a rir.

-Eu nunca pensei!... bem para falar a verdade... vocês brigavam demais e como sempre se falava naquela época: "eles vão acabar ficando juntos". E não é mesmo que aconteceu? Que bom!

Eles ficaram conversando por longos minutos e Houjo apresenta sua namorada para as meninas, sempre sendo acompanhados pelos meninos que estavam com os olhos estreito e cara fechada.

-Eu juro que se ele não tivesse namorada, eu daria um soco na cara desse moleque. -Disse Inuyasha.

-Pois é, lembra quando ele era apaixonado pela Kah? Essa era quase sempre a causa de vocês dois brigarem, por seus ciumes bobos.- Disse Mirok rindo, mas logo seus expressão passa de felicidade para dor quando Inuyasha da um soco em sua cabeça.

-Aiii...-Mirok choramingava.

As meninas logo se despedem de Houjo e sua namorada e vão para sua mesa comerem.

-Então o que vamos fazer depois?-Perguntou Sara.

-Eu queria ir naquela loja nova de maquiagem que abriu essa semana.-Disse Rin empolgada.

-Pode ser, eu to precisando comprar algumas coisinhas.-Disse Kagome.

Elas logo terminam de comer, mas antes de retomarem as suas comprar elas vão no banheiro. Os meninos seguem elas e as ficam esperando um pouco afastados. Dentro do banheiro Sara diz:

-Meninas eu vou esperar vocês ali fora, tenho que fazer um negocio antes.

As meninas concordam e sai Sara sai do banheiro.

-A Sara vem vindo disfarcem.- Disse Mirok se virando de costas. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se afastam um pouco e vão olhar algumas vitrines para disfarçar.

-Vocês não precisam disfarçar.-disse Sara atrás de Mirok. Este congela ao ouvir a voz da mãe de sua namorada e demora para olhá-la, quando se vira ela estava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Quando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru viram que foram descobertos eles se aproximam, Mirok e Inuyasha tinham um sorriso amarelo nos lábio, já Sesshoumaru estava sério como sempre.

-E porque a senhora acha que estávamos seguindo vocês?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru ainda sério.

-Fala sério Sesshoumaru, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Eu vi que vocês nos estavam espionando desde que saímos de casa..- Disse Sara ainda sorrindo.-Então o que acharam do novo biquíni das meninas?- disse os provocando e estava dando certo pela cara que eles fizeram.- Elas são lindas não? Aposto que ficaram super irritados quando aquela gurizadas flertaram com elas, não? O que vocês fizeram que eu não vi mais vocês? Foram atrás deles?

Eles desviam o olhar e Inuyasha fala:

-Feh! Mas é claro que sim, e demos uma lição neles.-Ele ainda olhava para outro lado, mas ainda sim com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Foi o que eu pensei.-Izayoi dando uma risada.-Bem tenho que ir antes que as meninas me vejam falando com vocês, e... tomem cuidado se não elas vão ver vocês, byee!

Sara se afasta e pouco depois as meninas aparecem.

-Então mãe foi ver o que queria?-Perguntou Sango.

-Sim, sim, então... Vamos?

As meninas acenam com a cabeça e começam a andar. Elas passam por muitas lojas, e os meninos já estavam ficando entediados e cansados de tando rodear o shopping.

-Será que elas nunca cansam, quantas vezes a gente já rodeou este shopping.-Perguntou Mirok se sentando em um banco e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

-É que elas são mulheres meu caro, um bicho muito foda..-Disse Inuyasha batendo no ombro do primo. Sesshoumaru joga a cabeça para trás e vê uma pessoa muito desagradável acompanhada de outras pessoas mais desagradáveis ainda.

-Vamos sair daqui agora.-Disse Sesshoumaru se levantando.

-Mas acabamos que nos sentar Sesshoumaru!-Disse Mirok quem nem uma criança manhosa.

-Agora Houshi!- Sesshoumaru os empurrando dali e os levando para um lugar onde as meninas nem as pessoas desagradáveis os visse.

-O que que foi Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou Inuyasha irritado.

-Olha só quem esta ali.- Apontou. Inuyasha olha e vê Narak e seu grupinho em frente da loja onde as meninas haviam entrado.

-Kikyou.-Disse Inuyasha olhando diretamente para ela.

-Mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Mirok desconfiado.

-É o que vamos descobrir agora.-Falou Sesshoumaru quando viu as meninas saindo alegres da loja, mas quando viu o grupo em frente da loja seus sorrisos desaparecerem, o que os deixam bem curiosos. Eles percebem que uma discussão estava para começar, eles apenas observam, para ver se conseguiam entender algo do assunto.

-O que você quer aqui Narak?- Perguntou Kagome já ficando irritada.

-Que estresse Kagome... você sabe... apenas cobrando o que quero há muito tempo, então? Ah! Ola para você Sara a quanto tempo!- Disse Narak cinicamente.

-Você nunca desiste não é Narak.-Falou Sara com cara de nojo.- Seguindo os mesmos passos que a do seu pai, tentando pegar o que não é seu.

-Ah sabe como que é né? Tal pai, tal filho.

-Some daqui Narak. -Disse Rin entrando na frente de Sara.-Você já sabe a nossa resposta. Não vai adiantar nada que você faça.

-Ah vamos la Rin, poupe-nos deste transtorno todo, vocês não vão querer começar uma briga aqui, não é? Facilite logo para a gente... dê-nos o que precisamos e vamos embora assim.-Disse Narak estralando os dedos.

-Dar o que sera? -Perguntou Mirok tentando decifrar o que eles diziam.

-Vamos lá -Falou Inuyasha, mas quando ia dar o primeiro passo é impedido por Sesshoumaru.

-Não mova um músculo daqui. -Falou Sesshoumaru mais serio que o normal. Inuyasha volta ao lugar onde estava e continua a observar o que estava acontecendo.

-Você sabe que não vai conseguir nada daqui Narak, vá embora.- Sango também se irritara.

-Pare de fazer as coisas parecerem mais difíceis meninas.-Falou Hakudoshi se aproximando.-De logo o que queremos. -Ele agarra o braço de Sango já irritado. Do outro lado os meninos ficam em alerta, já não estava gostando nada, nada do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando. Sango puxa com força seu braço e o solta.

-Não encoste um dedo sequer em mim seu nojento.-Disse Sango apontando o dedo para Hakudoshi.

-Epa, Epa,Epa! Sem brigar aqui por favor!- Disse Narak com um sorriso debochado.

-Vocês nos dão nojo!- Falou Kagome ficando do lado de Sango que estava ao ponto de partir para cima de Hakudoshi. Ela coloca a mão no ombro da prima.

-Tadinha de você não é Kagome? Voces sempre complicando as coisas, mas avisamos que logo, logo isso será ruim para vocês.- Desta vez foi Kagura quem se pronunciou.- vocês não querem logo acabar com isso, já não tá muito repetitivo?

-Cala boca Kagura!- Rin se aproxima de Kagura, mas é segurada por Sara.

-Não faça isso Rin! Não aqui com quem pode correr perigo!-Disse Sara calmamente.

-Mas...ok- Ela se vira para as meninas.- Vamos logo embora daqui, não quero ficar perdendo meu tempo com gente que não presta.-Ela se vira para ir embora, assim como as meninas e Sara. Os meninos ficam aliviados quem nada tenha passado, mas isso por pouco tempo.

-VOCES IRÃO SE ARREPENDER SE SAIREM DAQUI MENINAS! NÃO SABEM DO QUE SOU CAPAZ DE FAZER- Narak agora já estava irritado.- JA ESTOU CANSADO DESSA PALHAÇADA!

As meninas voltam a olhá-lo.

-VOCES NÃO SABEM O SOFRIMENTO QUE EU POSSO E FAREI VOCES PASSAREM!- Agora estava rindo debochadamente, algumas pessoas olhavam e comentavam e isso deixou as meninas mais irritadas ainda.

Os meninos se irritam com isso e começam a se aproximar devagar do local.

-OLHA AQUI NARAK SE VOCE FIZER ALGUMA COISA VOCE IRÁ SE ARREPENDER PROFUNDAMENTE!- Gritou Rin super alterada. Kagome e Sango estavam do seu lado do mesmo jeito e quando estavam para partir para cima deles, uma voz as paralisam.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Continua...

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo *-* quero comentarios heim!_**


End file.
